I'll Love You Forever
by OTHBrucas
Summary: Brooke and Lucas living their life...sorry I suck at summaries but its alot of fluffy stuff...I'm a HUGE Brucas fan, so if you are too this is the story for you to read! COMPLETE!
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"_Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Elizabeth Davis as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do"_

"_Do you, Brooke Elizabeth Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do"_

"_Congratulations, you are now joined together as husband and wife…you may kiss the bride" _

_Lucas leaned in to kiss Brooke, losing himself in her deep brown eyes…_

With a flash, Lucas woke up and looked around. Seeing Brooke peacefully asleep next to him calmed him down. He was dreaming of their wedding night again, the happiest night of Lucas's life. He didn't know why, but the amazing night was cemented into his mind, replaying itself over and over again like a broken record. Lucas shimmied back down under the covers and felt Brooke stir.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" Brooke rolled over and kissed Lucas on the forehead.

"I was just dreaming…about you again" Lucas said, knowing he sounded like the biggest cheese ball _ever_.

"Aw, how cute" Brooke giggled. Lucas kissed her on her nose and she snuggled closer. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and she giggled again.

"Lucas…are you glad you married me?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke…of course I'm glad I married you! I wouldn't have it any other way! Why?"

"Well, I dunno…I just wanted to be sure" Brooke said, realizing she sounded stupid.

Lucas just held her tighter and Brooke took that as an indication that the discussion was closed…Lucas didn't have anything further to say on the matter. Lucas stroked Brooke's hair until he heard her even breathing, realizing she had fallen asleep. Inhaling Brooke's sweet smell, Lucas felt his own eyelids dropping and he let himself fall into a sleepy trance, in which he recounted their wedding again and again till morning's sunny rays burst through the sheer curtains of the bedroom window.

"Morning, Brooke!" Lucas said cheerfully, bringing in a cup of coffee and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Broody, sweetie, love of my life…It's 8 in the morning…" Brooke mumbled from underneath her pillow.

"Cheery, sweetie, love of my life…its not 8, its 11" Lucas said. The alarmed noise Brooke made was enough to make him start laughing like crazy.

"What, Lucas, I'm gonna be late for work! I'm a doctor I can't shirk my duties…" Brooke panicked jumping out of the bed.

"Brooke, honey, its Saturday"

"Oh." Brooke sat back down and laughed, and grabbed the cup of coffee. "You should have included that in your morning greeting" Brooke said, smacking Lucas lightly on the arm and kissing him good morning.

"I do need to do rounds, though…sucks being a doctor" Brooke whined.

"Brookie, you complain all the time, but you know you love it, and you know the patients love you…" Lucas comforted, hugging her little body close.

"Yeah, yeah…I love them too" Brooke dragged herself up and pattered to the bathroom. Lucas chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

The answering machine was blinking, so Lucas pressed the messages button. Haley James Scott's sweet voice came over the machine. Lucas smiled when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hey Brooke, hey Lucas…its Haley. I just wanted to let you know that Peyton and Jake are coming over tonight for a little get together, and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come and hang…we can honor the newlyweds. Ha-ha well call me back and let me know, but feel free to come! K talk to you later bye!"

A just-came-out-of-the-shower Brooke emerged from the hallway opening. Her hair was wet and curly, and she was wearing a sheer pink gown thing.

"Ah…I love the clothing" Lucas commented slyly from the island in the center of the kitchen. Brooke glared at him playfully and grabbed the last croissant on the dish.

"Did Martha leave these out?" Brooke asked

"Yah"

"Aw, how sweet- give her a raise"

"Yes ma'am! Oh by the way, Haley is having a little get together tonight and she wanted us to come…wanna go?"

"Sure, I would never miss a chance to make fun of my tutor mom/wife" Brooke said with a little giggle. Lucas shook his head and kissed her softly.

Brooke felt her heart jump the way she did when Lucas first kissed her. For some reason, she felt like she was just getting to know Lucas again- his kisses sent shivers and his eyes made her shudder. "I love you" he whispered softly. "I love you too" Brooke gazed into Lucas's eyes for 10 seconds and then looked down.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Lucas said, playing with the wedding band on Brooke's finger, the simple gold circle that never left her hand. Brooke giggled and kissed Lucas again.

"Ok enough cheesiness lets get dressed" Brooke laughed and got up. But her heart was pounding. He had the capability of making her feel like it was her first time. A wide smile spread across her face as she buttoned her shirt.

"Brooke, you look beautiful, are we ever gonna leave?"

"Oh, so you WANNA go shopping. AHA! You're a drag queen…I know it! Lucas, if you're a…" Brooke was stopped abruptly by Lucas kissing her.

"Hey, not fair! You can't do-" he kissed her again. Brooke giggled and shook her head and gave up. Lucas was…Lucas.

In the car, both sat quietly, thinking. They're hands were locked into each others, which sent shivers down Lucas's and Brooke's backs.

_I guess the reason I feel like it's my first time every time I kiss Lucas is because this marriage was a new beginning…in fact, each day is a new beginning. But I'm glad my new beginning was with Lucas_

_The reason I feel the way I feel every time I'm with Brooke…I dunno. I guess I'm just head over heels in love with her._


	2. Babies, Babies, Babies!

Chapter 2: Babies, babies, and more babies!

"Hello, hello, hello!" Lucas called, walking into Nathan Scott's mansion. Pro baller for the Charlotte Bobcats and Lucas's teammate, money was not lacking in the younger Scott's household…nor was it lacking in the older Scott's household, for that matter.

"Hey!" Haley walked up to Lucas and Brooke with 8 month old baby Anthony in her arms.

"Hales…you look great! I guess pregnancy didn't do much to you" Brooke commented, hugging Haley and kissing Anthony, who was wide eyed and content, stealing glances at Lucas and waving his hand at Brooke.

"Ah, my nephew…my how he's grown" Lucas said, stealing Anthony from Haley and walking into the living room where Nathan was chilling on the couch, jabbering on with Jake, and a pregnant Peyton was laughing with Jenny.

"Nathan…Jake…shalom" Lucas chuckled and sat down on the couch, Anthony contently sitting in his lap and playing with his fingers.

"So how are your sleepless nights going?" Brooke asked Haley in a half laughing tone while hugging Peyton and ruffling Jenny's hair.

"Ah…just lovely" Haley smiled sarcastically and waved to Anthony, who smiled at the sight of his mother. Nathan laughed and shook his head "We're doing fine…he actually is a very good baby" Nathan smiled proudly at his son. "Mom was surprised- she said I was a terrible baby"

Everyone laughed at that and broke off, carrying on their own little conversations. Charlotte Bobcat ballers Nathan, Lucas, and Jake avidly discussed a new technique, and Peyton, Haley, and Brooke discussed babies and Haley warned Peyton of her upcoming troubles.

"So, Peyton…boy or girl?" Brooke asked.

"It's a girl" Peyton answered. "I know I kept you guys waiting 7 months, but you know…it was fun" Peyton said with a mischievous look on her face.

"OHMYGOD!" Brooke shrieked. "YES. We need another girl in this world" she commented.

"Calm down…I'm excited too, though" Peyton and Brooke laughed.

Anthony was passed around a lot, but Brooke prided herself on being able to keep him the longest before he started fussing and Haley or Nathan had to take him. Anthony obviously enjoyed sitting in Brooke's lap, because she bounced him and talked to him and giggled with him.

"Hey you guys- dinner!" Haley announced.

"Brooke, will you hand Anthony to me? He needs his milk" Haley grabbed a bottle and Anthony, and sat down with him in her lap. Anthony fell asleep during his feeding and Haley put him in his little carrier and gently rocked it with her foot while she ate. Brooke watched all of Haley's motions, admiring how she did them with such ease and a nonchalant attitude. She wondered if Peyton or her would ever be able to do that.

A few hours later, they bade Haley and Nathan goodbye, and Brooke and Lucas left, with threats of hunting them down if they didn't come visit the next day.

"Aw, Broody, Anthony's so cute!" Brooke said.

"I know…how adorable. And he's the spitting image of Nathan"

"He has Haley's calm attitude in him, though…he hardly ever fussed"

"I hope my kids-I mean our kids-are like that" Lucas commented

"So you were thinking the same thing, too?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Oh yah…I definitely want children, Brooke…and soon" Lucas said, hinting subtly.

"Oh I know, me too…think of how much fun it would be to play with them and teach them and have them call you mommy! They'd be work, too, but so much fun and such a good experience" Brooke said

"Brooke, we're both hinting something, I think…we both want kids…and soon, right?"

"Definitely"

"Well…then what's stopping us? We're married"

"True that- but are you sure, Lucas?"

"I'm surer than sure, Brooke. When I was thinking of proposing…when we were dating, actually…I always dreamed of marrying you and having kids and raising a family…and being a husband and a father and it was my biggest dream to have a little kid of my own. Even though Jake was in a tight situation, I was always jealous of him for having Jenny- just a little. He always had someone that would never reject him, you know…and when she said "Dada", Jake looked like he would melt…and it looked pretty cool"

Brooke looked at Lucas and kissed his cheek. "You're such a sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Question is, what did I do to deserve a beautiful, charming, funny, smart, awesome, all around amazing girl that popped into my life when I was unsure and made me sure of myself…and my love for her?"

Brooke's heart beat faster and she was silent. What an amazing night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton sat in her house, flipping through baby names in the baby book her father had sent to her. Jake walked in, Jenny trailing behind, absorbed in something or the other.

"Hey" Jake kissed Peyton and plopped down on the couch.

"Baby name hunting?" he asked.

"See, I have a question. How did you pick Jenny's name?" Peyton asked, curious as to how Jake could pick such a perfect name for the little girl.

"Well that's simple. The moment I saw her, she instantly reminded me of my cousin whom I was really close with my entire life and I named her after Jennifer" Jake said.

"Ah, you make it sound so simple" Peyton whined.

"I'm sure you'll pick the perfect name…I would help, but every name I like you don't" Jake said.

"I don't want our kid named Tatiana, Jake! She'd be ridiculed!" Peyton said, half laughingly, half indignantly.

"Hey, my great grandmother's name was Tatiana"

"Yah, in the 18th century!" Peyton said.

"Well…" Jake kissed Peyton and got up to leave her to the name picking. Peyton shook her head and went back to her book, sighing and flipping through the pages once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat on the couch in her pajamas, eating the Ben and Jerry's that she had gotten when Martha had gone grocery shopping.

"Brooke, are you seriously still eating ice cream?" Lucas asked, laughing and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yah, I wanted something cold- my throat is kinda sore and I wanted to be able to talk when everybody came" Brooke chuckled and handed Martha the spoon and the ice cream tub when she walked by.

"Hah…yah, they're coming soon…you better get ready, Cheery" Lucas said, sitting down next to her. Brooke snuggled up to Lucas "You smell good"

"It's the cologne you bought me…and I just got out of the shower"

"Ah, well I'm gonna go IN the shower…"

Brooke quickly took a shower and blow dried her hair. She was in the middle of applying mascara when the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that, Broody? I'm still doing my makeup!" she called through the intercom.

Lucas jumped up and opened the door to welcome Haley, Nathan, and Anthony in.

"Hales…Nate…Anthony" he greeted.

Brooke walked in and hugged Haley and Nathan, and tickled Anthony gently.

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny showed up a little while later, and the six friends chatted for a long time.

Nathan proudly told everyone that Anthony was gonna be a basketball star like his daddy, and that he was already showing that he had the talent.

"Dude…he's 8 months old" Lucas said.

"I don't care how old he is, you're never too young to show talent" Nathan said with and bounced Anthony gently on his knee. Brooke admired both Nathan and Haley's parenting…they made it look _really_ easy. She assumed that it came with the whole being-pregnant giving birth being a parent package.

Martha came in. "Dinner is served" she said gracefully, and marched out of the living room.

"Wow…your maid is hardcore" Peyton commented, pulling herself up and 'waddling' to the dining room. Peyton was close to having the baby, 7 and half months pregnant. She had waited to tell everyone the gender, and she was still having trouble with the name. At the dinner table, she asked for a general consensus on what the name should be.

"So guys, I'm having a little trouble deciding our little girl's name here…I need some help- any suggestions?"

They avidly discussed names for a while, each person piping in with their own name suggestions. Peyton came close to naming her kid after Brooke several times, but she talked herself out of it- it could only mean danger. She meant that in a good way, of course.

Dinner was an interesting affair, and soon, the six friends dispersed, heading home. Anthony was cranky, Jenny was still recovering from a bout of illness, and everyone was tired and exhausted. Brooke and Lucas were chilling on the couch; Brooke buried in Lucas's arms, half watching the game, half admiring the hotness of her husband.

"Broody…you're so sexy"

"Cheery…you're so beautiful" Lucas leaned down and kissed her softly.

Brooke snuggled back in his arms until something struck her suddenly. Gasping softly, she got up from the couch and ran into their room. Lucas paid no mind, assuming she was doing something else.

Brooke searched franticly through the closets and cabinets until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she cried.

Brooke was staring down at the home pregnancy test, with tears in her eyes and her heart beating fast and furiously. She looked down and checked the results again. It clearly read "pregnant". Brooke sat down on the toilet and glanced down. How could it be? She and Lucas had discussed having kids just one night before. She and Lucas's hadn't had _time_ since then…that must mean that the baby was conceived like two months ago! Come to think of it…she had skipped her last period, but hadn't paid mind to it, because it hadn't crossed her mind. "Oh, well, this is interesting" she muttered to herself. "But I'm _so_ excited".

"LUCAS…honey, come here for a second" Brooke called through the white intercom directly behind her. Lucas meandered into their room and seeing Brooke sitting there on the toilet alarmed him immediately. "Brooke, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm more than ok…Lucas, look at this" she held up the pregnancy test. Lucas looked at it and then looked at her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Brooke! I'm so happy!" Lucas picked her up and swung her around, kissing her gently and tickling her.

"I know! I know!" Brooke giggled and squirmed free from his hug. "I'm gonna go make a doctors appointment- I cant wait to see when we can find out if it's a boy or a girl!" Brooke laughed and ran off.

Lucas mimicked Brooke's earlier actions and sat down on the toilet. He was happier than ever, knowing that he would have a son or daughter. He saw her tiny form disappear around the bend in their room, seeing her shiny brunette hair swinging gently around. He was so in love with her, and to have a baby with her would be the most amazing thing in his entire life. He couldn't imagine living without her, and he was insanely excited to welcome their baby into the world. Regardless of whether it was a boy or a girl, he felt his stomach drop at the notion of being a father.

Brooke walked back into the bathroom.

"Aw, Broody…are you brooding, baby?" Brooke asked, rubbing his back gently with her hand and hugging him. "You know I cant call you my baby anymore? We're gonna have another one" Brooke giggled.

Lucas turned Brooke around and kissed her. Holding her face, he looked at her and said "Brooke, this is literally a dream come true. I couldn't ask for more. To be able to have a baby with you, to start a family, to know that you're mine…I cant describe the feeling…I love you, more than you know, and I already love this baby"

Brooke kissed Lucas, and they sat, holding each other and each imagining the wonders of having a baby, having a family…having each other, forever.


	3. Work and some play

"Good morning" Brooke kissed Lucas and took a sip of her tea. She was in a bathrobe, getting ready to go to the office and then make rounds at the hospital to see some of her patients. Lucas had intense practice today- 4 hours, and him, Nathan, and Jake had been dreading it all week…it was the twice a month thing that their coach made them do to wear them out and build up their stamina. Brooke was stressed because she had six patients in the hospital and other patients this morning.

Lucas kissed her back. "Brooke, I don't wanna go to practice" he whined.

"Lucas, Broody, my baby…you can't whine- you're not the baby anymore" Brooke said, hugging him and kissing him on his forehead.

"Ah, Brooke, I bet you'll change your mind soon enough" he said and got up, winking at Brooke and walked into the bathroom. Brooke giggled and took another sip of her tea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Scott?"

"Yes, Gloria?" Brooke said wearily, looking up from her paperwork.

"You have another patient"

"Great…bring them in"

"Hi, Dr. Scott" the lady said, carrying a little boy in her arms and sitting down. Brooke was a pediatric neurologist and she inspected the patients and took their history and then diagnosed them accordingly- none of the funny business of poking needles and taking temperatures- that was for the pediatricians and their nurses.

"Hello, Miss-" Brooke looked down at her paper. "Sanders. What seems to be the problem?"

The lady explained everything that had been going on with Joseph, and Brooke glanced at the little boy. All the signs and symptoms were there, and she hated to have to tell the parents that their kids had a mental disease- they tended to blame themselves for it. Brooke told the lady her suspicions, and called in for some testing. Miss Sanders took it very bravely and bade Brooke goodbye with thanks. Brooke shook her head and stared at all the papers she had to sign. What had made her do this?

Her mind answered immediately, throwing her back a few years.

"_Hi Brooke- this is Madison. Her mother is a good friend of my aunt's" Peyton introduced the little girl, who looked like there was something wrong with her._

"_She has a neurological disorder" Peyton whispered, answering Brooke's confused looks._

_Maddie immediately looked up "I know I'm sick, you don't have to whisper" _

_The little girl's words shocked Brooke and she exchanged a quick look with Peyton. _

_Maddie stayed with Peyton and her dad for 2 weeks, and in those 2 weeks, Maddie portrayed the image of an almost perfect child- happy, content, nice, loving- and completely aware of her future. Brooke had never met anyone quite like her, and the little girl inspired Brooke to be a better person. She changed the party loving, tantrum throwing poor little rich girl into a quieter, more reserved and appreciative person. It was Maddie who had brought Brooke to her current profession._

Brooke shook her head and sighed at the memory of the little girl, who passed away shortly after her and Brooke had met.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton walked into the office and gave her name to the secretary "Peyton Jageilski"

"The doctor will be right out. Please take a seat"

Peyton sat down. She wanted Jake to be there, but he was at practice- and it was mandatory. She was there for her last checkup before she was due…July 2nd.

"Peyton Jageilski?"

She got up and walked into the clean room. Sighing, she sat down on the seat and let the doctor check her blood pressure and make sure that everything was going right.

"Looks like you're fine, Mrs. Jageilski. You're due July 2nd, and you have everything set, right?" she asked Peyton.

"Yes" Peyton said, and checked out with the secretary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anthony, baby, what's the matter?" Haley asked, bouncing him on her knee and trying to get him to stop crying. "You want daddy, don't you? You're such a daddy's boy"

"Nathan!" Haley called, and he came meandering in, towel drying his hair before he went to practice. "Hey Hales" he said, kissing her and Anthony.

"Here, he wants his daddy…he's your little spoiled child" Haley laughed and handed Anthony toNathan. Shepicked up some of the scattered toys and tossed them in a bin.

"Ah, he is my spoiled child, isn't he?" Nathan said, and showed Anthony the pool. He loved the water and would say "wa wa" when he saw the water.

Haley smiled at her husband and son and continued picking up the toys. Anthony had more toys than probably the children of a small nation combined. Nathan spared no money when it came to Anthony- anything he liked or pointed at was immediately his- of course, Haley and he had discussed how they needed to not spoil Anthony. They had spoken with people and their own parents and grandparents. They all assured Haley and Nathan that experience would come with time...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SCOTT…wake up. Shoot, there's two. SCOTT JUNIOR- get your butt moving!" the coach yelled good naturedly.

"Coach…Anthony kept us up-" Nathan was interrupted by Coach Thomas's laughs.

"Ah, that's bull, boy! My wife was talking to Haley on the phone last night and Anthony sleeps through the night now- don't gimme that pouty look, boy! It may work on Haley, but it ain't gonna work on me!" Coach Thomas's lectures were the entertainment for the team during long practices.

Lucas laughed and threw Nathan the ball. Sighing, he got up and threw the ball back. In a matter of 20 minutes, Nathan, Jake, and Lucas were sweating, panting, and dunking baskets right and left.

"Ladies! What are you, crippled! Move it ladies, move it!" Coach Thomas yelled, when they were doing suicides- running up and down the court again and again.

"Scott senior and Jageilski, your wives are pregnant, not you- move it!" Lucas and Jake rolled their eyes and picked up their pace.

"DUNK IT BOY!" "MOVE IT LADIES!" and "THROW IT!" were all Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and their teammates heard for the next 3 hours.

When they were done, a tired and exhausted team trudged back to the locker rooms, sweating and panting.

"Dude, so when's Peyton due?"

"July 2nd…coming up kinda fast"

"Yeah, no joke…that's next Monday…nervous?"

"Nah, I know the drill"

"Haha yeah, I guess"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke Scott, please?" said a voice from the phone.

"Brooke!" Lucas called. "It's the office!"

Brooke picked up the phone and listened to the lady. A smile and a slightly shocked look spread on her face. Lucas watched her curiously. Brooke hung up the phone.

"So they said I'm 3 months alone and next month we can find out the gender and everything looks great" she told Lucas.

"That's wonderful, Brooke…lets go celebrate!"

**Hey guys! I've been a bad girl and haven't said anything yet lol…so um I seriously hope you enjoy the story…sorry for any misspellings and crap like that, I'm just getting started…so read and review- and take pity lol…thanks so much!**


	4. Our Little Bundles of Joy

**Chapter 4: Our Little Bundles of Joy**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round…" Haley sang, feeding Anthony another spoonful of the mashed banana.

Anthony laughed and she took this opportunity to put the spoon quickly in his mouth before he started resisting being fed again. Nathan was humming and walking around the living room doing nothing in particular.

"Here daddy, take your boy while I clean up" Haley said, kissing Nathan and handing him Anthony. Nathan took Anthony and walked to the edge of the breakfast nook to show him the "wa wa". Haley smiled and closed the door to the pantry. Suddenly the phone rang, and Anthony shrieked and pointed at the phone while Nathan shook with laughter at his son's reaction.

"Hello?" Haley said, trying to suppress giggles.

"My favorite tutor mom! How are you and my nephew?" Brooke said into the phone.

"Thanks for asking about me!" Nathan called, overhearing Brooke.

"No problem!" Brooke shouted back through the phone, causing Haley to hold the phone at arm's length.

"Hey, Brooke…what's new?" Haley said.

"Well…I'm 3 months pregnant" she said.

Haley's reaction was almost as funny as Anthony's. She jumped and shrieked loudly, which caused Anthony to start shrieking and Nathan to lose it again.

"What's the news, Hales?" Nathan asked, regaining his composure and shifting Anthony.

"Brooke's pregnant!" Haley mouthed frantically. "Oh my god, Brooke this SO calls for a girl's night out…without the alcohol, of course"

"Of course…this means sleepover time! Ooh, but you have a baby" Brooke said, sounding slightly dejected.

"Ah, my baby will be fine with his daddy…I don't know if this makes me a bad mother or what, but I need a break" Haley said, sounding skeptical.

"No, it makes you a good mommy…you know when you need a break!" Brooke said. "But I understand obviously if you can't…oh wait, brainstorm! Bring the baby…he sleeps through the night, right? And I figure both Peyton and I need the practice!"

"Good idea…I'll run it through Nathan, he may not wanna part with his boy"

"Aw, how sweet- beg, Haley, beg. Flutter your eyelashes, flip your hair- do anything!" Brooke said, half giggling, half serious.

"Hold on- let me ask"

"Hey baby, I have a question" Haley said, coming up to Nathan and hugging him.

"Uh oh, does it involve money?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"No…Brooke's having a sleepover and they want me to bring Anthony…baby practice. Good idea or no?"

"Sure, go for it! It's gonna be lonely tonight though…" Nathan said, pouting.

Haley kissed Nathan and ran back to the phone.

"Be there in an hour!"

"Great, see you!"

Haley quickly gathered all of Anthony's things…diapers, milk bottles, toys, snacks…everything he needed. Then, she called their chauffeur and instructed him to meet her with the Lexus in 25 minutes outside the door.

"Mrs. Scott, Braden is here" their maid announced.

"Thanks Brandy. See you later- take care of my man" Haley said, and hugged Nathan goodbye who held her an extra second longer before letting her go. He hugged Anthony and waved as they walked out. Haley turned around and mouthed "I love you" to Nathan before getting into the limo.

"Haley! Anthony! Peyton!" Brooke said, greeting everyone, who had arrived at the same time.

"Tonight is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!" Haley shrieked.

"I know! I'm so excited…it's almost like high school you know?" Peyton added in, half hugging Haley and tickling Anthony.

"Ok, come into the living room, guys. My broody will be chilling with us tonight…and then he'll go somewhere else in the house, right baby?" Brooke asked

"Right" Lucas said, and kissed Brooke. He hugged Haley, stole Anthony, and hugged Peyton before following them into the extended part of the living room which was their casual hangout.

"Your house is so big, you could get lost in it in a heartbeat" Peyton commented.

"Who are you to be talking, miss 3 spas and 2 toy rooms for Jenny?" Brooke said, hugging Peyton.

"I want the baby…" Brooke whined, taking Anthony from Lucas and giggling. Lucas shook his head and ruffled Brooke's hair. She smiled to herself and sat down with Anthony in her lap.

"So Hales...summarize the duties of a mother" Brooke said, half seriously.

"Well, I'm a firm believer in the fact that it comes naturally once you have a baby. Your instincts become stronger than reason, and they're to be trusted more. Like if you think something's wrong with your baby, but he's not hot or sick to the eye, trust your instinct. One time, Anthony wasn't behaving right, but he wasn't hot and he wasn't fussing very much, he was too quiet, and I immediately knew something was wrong. But you'll be fine Brooke, don't worry at all. I have complete faith in you. You will be too, Peyton. If I can do it, anyone can do it"

"I'm so excited…nervous, but excited. Like my life will never be the same again, you know? I'll never be able to do the same crazy things…I'll be a role model and like, it's kinda scary. I know I'm not a party animal anymore, but still…" Brooke trailed off.

"Well, it'll get easier. And you have to let the kids fend for themselves sometimes, too. You don't have to constantly entertain them; you don't have to constantly feed them…just do what's best for them. Oh, and let the dads do something. Nathan always complains that he hasn't changed as many diapers as I have…I don't think that's something to complain about, but…" Haley laughed.

"Well, Lucas will be changing his fair share of diapers" Brooke giggled and glanced up at Lucas. He shrugged his shoulders as in defeat.

"I know, Brooke would bury me alive if I denied her my fair share in raising our future son or daughter"

"So what are you hoping for…son, or daughter?" Peyton asked Brooke and Lucas.

"Well…I'm hoping for a girl, obviously. But you know, as long as the baby's healthy" Brooke said, emphasizing the last part.

"Same here…I want a boy, but as long as the baby's healthy…I could care less. Like I always say, healthy baby equals happy Lucas!" Lucas said.

"Baby, that made you sound really gay" Brooke said, giggling and shooting Haley an amused look.

"Yah, that did sound kinda gay, Lucas…" Peyton added, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks a lot, ladies, for building my self confidence" Lucas chuckled and kissed Brooke before meandering out of the room. He smiled to himself as he heard Brooke's sweet voice say softly "I love his butt". She sounded completely serious, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, girl talk!" Brooke said, plopping down near the couch. Peyton and Haley formed a circle and got comfortable. Haley was rocking Anthony to sleep and singing softly to speed up the process.

"So…more like baby talk. I know that's all we've discussed but…" Brooke glanced at Peyton and Haley. "I'm really worried. Like what if I'm a terrible mother? What if my kid hates me?" Brooke said, finally voicing her worries like she wanted to- to her girlfriends, not to her already worried husband.

"Brooke…you'll be fine. Your baby would never hate you- you're too sweet. And you'll be an excellent mother. You're tough as nails, but sweet as hell. You'll be a good mommy, I promise!" Haley comforted.

Anthony fussed and scrunched up his face like he was about to start crying. "Here, hold Anthony…see how much you can calm him down" Haley said. Brooke reluctantly took Anthony and put him in a rocking position. She rocked him back and forth rhythmically, and his small eyes instantly began to close and flutter- he was falling asleep! In 5 minutes, Anthony was in a deep sleep and not to be disturbed.

"Kudos, Brooke- you got my baby to sleep in 10 minutes- you'll be great with yours" Haley said, hugging Brooke.

"Yah, Brooke…don't worry. And we're always there to help when things get rough, you know. Got your back! And plus…Lucas is too sweet and he'll totally help you" Peyton assured Brooke.

"Thanks, guys…that's really nice to know" Brooke sighed. She got up and walked into the kitchen to get the ice-cream. Now all the ice-cream eating she had been doingmade perfect sense. Brooke typically watched her weight, but now? She could care less about her weight, she was gonna be fat anyway- ice-cream time!

Brooke was about to walk back when she caught her reflection in a mirror. She stopped and looked at herself. Shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Everything was in its right place and on straight. She guessed that was what made her "pretty". She stared at herself, wondering who the baby was gonna look like. Was it gonna have Brooke's brown hair and Lucas's blue eyes? Or would it be the carbon copy of Lucas or Brooke? She wondered quietly to herself as she walked into the room.

But when she walked in, she was met with a surprise. Haley was talking to Peyton in a hushed, comforting tone.

"Brooke- Peyton's in labor"

**Dun dun dun! I left a cliffhanger! tehe. I normally hate cliffhangers because the suspense kills me, but I left one for this chapter lol. Thanks _so_ much for reading! Means a lot to me ;0)! **


	5. An Eventful Night

Chapter 5: Tears and Laughter

"Oh my god, really? How do you know?" Brooke asked, pacing back and forth.

"Um, Brooke, I've done this before- believe me, she's in labor" Haley said.

"Alright, well you get her in the car and I'll call the hospital and Jake. LUCAAAAAAS" Brooke shouted at the top of her lungs.

He came running in, wrapped in a towel without a shirt on. Brooke paused for a second to admire her husband before snapping back into reality. "Lucas, Peyton's in labor, says Haley. So I'm gonna call Jake and the hospital, and you go with Haley and Peyton. I'll call Nathan, too, Jake will need the support" Lucas nodded and quickly kissed Brooke before running out of the room to get dressed.

"Alright, Peyton, you'll be ok" Haley said, and helped her out of the living room.

"Brooke, are you coming?" Peyton asked.

"Yah, I'll be right there" Brooke quickly dialed Jake's number.

"Jake- Brooke here. Peyton's in labor, go to the hospital, we'll all be there! Ok- and breathe, you're not the one having the baby- bye!" Brooke sighed and called the nursing department of the hospital.

"Hi, Dr. Brooke Scott speaking. Peyton Jageilski has just gone into labor and we're coming, ok? Thanks so much! Bye" Brooke shut the brown phone book and grabbed her cell phone. It was gonna be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke rushed onto the maternity ward using the doctor's elevator.

"Nancy! Where did Peyton go?" Nancy pointed down the hall and Brooke raced down the hall. She skidded to a stop in front of the room where she saw blonde curls and a tall Lucas.

"Peyton, hi!" Brooke rushed in and hugged her friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, so far…I'll be ready in 6 hours, they say"

_Great, exactly what I need…6 hours,_ Brooke thought sarcastically to herself. She smiled outwardly and glanced at Jake, who had a shell shocked look on his face. Nathan and Lucas were attempting to calm him down and distract him, but it wasn't working. Brooke meandered over to the boys and said "Can I steal my husband for a second?" Lucas got up and followed Brooke out.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm bored…I wanna go do something- lets go look at the babies!" Brooke said, and dragged Lucas by the hand. They made their way down to the nursery, and Brooke entered using her hospital ID. Brooke greeted the nurses and walked down the aisles to the where the babies lay. A little girl caught her eye.

"Aw, Lucas, look at her! She's so cute" Brooke leaned down and read the name. "Unnamed…that's interesting. Lucas, our baby will be in here soon with their name written on a little card…speaking of names, I haven't even thought of any names yet!" Brooke said, looking up at Lucas. Lucas smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If it's a boy- we're naming him Lucas"

"No, baby, I would have killed myself if I was named after a parent- I'm not doing that to my poor child!" Brooke said, liking the feeling of being able to call this baby "hers"

"Brooke, sweetheart, you can do whatever you want" Lucas said, not wanting to rile up a pregnant stressed woman.

"Haha, I like the sound of that" Brooke said, kissing him and moving down the aisles. She heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Mouth!" Brooke said in a shocked voice. "Mouth and Erica moved away so long ago! Oh my gosh, Mouth, what are you doing here. Erica! My girl! How are you?"

"Good…why are you here?"

"Peyton's having a baby a floorabove you" Brooke laughed.

"Oh, I'll have to go pay her a visit!"

"Brooke! Lucas! Hey! We were just here to see our little girl" Mouth said proudly, putting an arm around Erica.

Brooke looked at Erica's slim figure questioningly. "We're adopting" she explained.

"Oh, who?" Brooke said.

"Oh, that little girl over there" Mouth pointed to the baby that Brooke had been admiring mere moments ago. "We're about to meet with her mother to say some final goodbyes. Speaking of, she's right there! Caroline! Over here!" Brooke gaped when she saw the woman that was walking down the aisles. It was little Joseph's mother!

"Erica, Mouth…Dr. Scott?" she said surprisingly.

"Huh…I was just paying the nursery a little visit" Brooke said, and sidled away quickly, dragging Lucas behind her. They quickly left the nursery and Brooke sat down on a bench and leaned on Lucas.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked, stroking her hair softly.

"I…just…why would she give her kid up for adoption?"

"Brooke, honey, didn't you say that was the woman with the little boy that had financial matters you had to handle and make phone calls for? It's the matter of saving the life of her son, I guess. She may have to have given up her little girl to pay for Joseph's operation…he has a serious medical condition" Lucas hugged Brooke. Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so lucky to have you…and have my job and yours…we're so lucky. I wanna help in some way…" Brooke trailed off.

"Well, what can we do? Mouth and Erica are already adopting the little girl…there's not muchelsewe could do"

"I wish I could help them out, but I can't…its not allowed for doctors to cut their patients a financial break"

"I know, Brooke…let's go see Peyton" Lucas said, in an attempt to distract Brooke.

Mouth emerged from the room holding the baby, right before Lucas and Brooke got up.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Brooke asked Erica, who was blinking fast.

"I wanted to cry, but I just got my new contacts…" Erica half laughed, half cried.

"She'll be fine…what's sad is that Caroline said she doesn't wanna see her baby again- she doesn't want her daughter to hate her…so that was the last goodbye. And obviously, we have to respect her wishes" Mouth said, his eyes shiny from emotion. Brooke looked like she was about to lose it, but Lucas interrupted.

"On a happier note…what's her name?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, we decided on Amelia Roxanne" Erica said, taking the little girl from Mouth and kissing her nose.

"Aw, what a pretty name. You guys have to meet us for coffee. How long are you guys in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, wiping her eyes.

"Actually, we're moving here. To give Amelia the Tree Hill experience. In 3 weeks. But we're staying with Erica's parents for a week" Mouth answered.

"Ok, well later this week, with Peyton and her baby and Jake and Haley and Nathan- we can have some catching up. I'll call you!" Brooke said.

"Alright…great seeing you guys!" Erica hugged Brooke and Lucas and they waved goodbye.

"Well, that was eventful" Lucas commented.

"Oh yah- ok we should get back to Peyton"

Brooke and Lucas got in the elevator and stepped out on the maternity ward. They raced to Peyton's room, and to their surprise, got their just in time to hear "It's a girl!" and see Jenny jumping up and down and shouting "It's a girl! I have a sister!"

Brooke rushed in. "Oh my God, did she go into labor early?"

"Yah" Jenny answered, still jumping up and down.

"So, what's her name?" Haley asked a few hours later, as they all crowded around Peyton and the little girl. She was dressed in a fluffy pink baby suit and she was adorable. She had Peyton's blonde hair and hazel eyes, but she had Jake's features, too.

"Well…we decided on Catherine Allison" Peyton said.

"Oh how pretty!" Brooke said, hugging her and taking the little girl.

"I can't wait to corrupt this little bunny" she said, rocking the newborn gently.

Jake made an alarmed noise and everybody cracked up. The nurse bustled in.

"Ok, visiting hours are long over…shoo!" Everyone hugged Peyton and Jake and Catherine goodbye, and left, with promises to come back the next day.

Brooke and Lucas got into their car. "She is SO cute" Brooke commented. "She's the perfect mix of Peyton and Jake"

"I know!"

"So today's been eventful" Brooke said.

"Oh, tell me about it…you almost had a meltdown on me" Lucas chuckled and Brooke pouted. "And now we technically have a new family member, even though we're not related to Peyton and Jake. Close enough" Lucas said. "And she's adorable…and we saw Mouth and Erica….wow. I'm wiped"

When Brooke and Lucas got home, they fell asleep holding each other. It had been a long night.

**Hey guys..hope you enjoyed this chapter...so much fluff, I'm sorry! I like cute stories lol. But I'll attempt at some drama. ;-) lol well R&R! Thanks!**


	6. Living Life

Chapter 6: Living Life

Peyton and Catherine left the hospital two days later in top condition, and it had been a month since Catherine had been born. She was a good baby, and Peyton was enjoying motherhood, so she said.

Brooke was now 4 1/2 months pregnant, and her doctor's appointment was soon. She was going to find out the gender of the baby, and she was totally excited- she obviously was hoping for a girl. She had thought of names, but none had really struck her.

Haley and Nathan were leading normal lives, watching their son grow day by day, and they were very happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke…appointment's in 30 minutes, shouldn't we get going?" Lucas asked.

"Relax, baby, you're so tense…just chill, I'm finishing some papers up"

"Ok, I'm just anxious to get there on time"

"I know…"

Finally, Brooke finished, to Lucas's immense relief, and they got into their car and drove to the doctor's office. Brooke had butterflies in her stomach, eager to find out if she was going to be blessed with a baby boy or girl.

They signed in and then sat down on the chairs in the waiting lounge.

"Broody, I'm bored…" Brooke whined.

"Cheery…you're nervous, not bored…chill"

"I'm chilling…and chilly. It's like a freaking refrigerator in here!"

"I know, I know…doctors office's are always freezing"

"Mine isn't"

"Well, you're special like that" Lucas said, kissing her and watching her fill out the required paperwork.

"Broody, what's my social security number?"

"Uh, you should know that…I have absolutely no idea"

"Where's your wallet?"

"In my back pocket"

"Ooh, I'll get it!" Brooke said enthusiastically, but Lucas laughed and got it out before Brooke could get it.

"Uh…" Lucas repeated the social security number to her.

"Brooke Scott?"

"Yah?"

"Follow me" the nurse instructed and led Brooke down a hallway into a white room, where a doctor was waiting for her.

"Ah, Mrs. Scott… and Mr. Scott, I presume?" the doctor looked at Lucas over her glasses and told Brooke to lie down on the bed and let the nurse do everything.

15 minutes later, the doctor was ready to tell Brooke the gender of the baby. She moved the ultrasound over Brooke's stomach, and a fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

"Mrs. Scott, looks like you have a healthy baby girl on the way" the doctor announced, smiling and Brooke and Lucas and removing the ultrasound thing.

"I want to see you in a month for a checkup. Right now, your baby is growing fine, acting fine, eating fine, in excellent health. You, also, are doing fine…gaining weight as expected, et cetera, and both of you are in fine condition…so I will see you next month" the doctor smiled and ushered Brooke and Lucas out of the room. In the car, they discussed everything that had gone on.

"Oh my God- a girl! I'm so excited!" Brooke shrieked.

"I know, I'm excited too…she'll be the best in the WNBA"

"No, she'll be part time hooker like me" Brooke giggled at Lucas's alarmed face.

"Watch her be good at basketball"

"Watch her be better at doing…what I do" Brooke sputtered

"You're so cute Cheery"

"I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Catherine, baby, why are you fussing?" Peyton asked worriedly, glancing at Catherine in the rearview mirror. She was twisted and whining, and her face was red.

"Baby, its ok…mommy's here, don't cry baby…Catherine, what's the matter?" Peyton felt her panic level rise. She knew she shouldn't have taken one month old Catherine out by herself.

"Baby, mommy will pick you up soon, I promise…baby, don't cry…its ok, it's ok…5 little ducks went out one day, over the hill and out to play…" Peyton sang Catherine's favorite lullaby softly to her as she turned into Wal-Mart. Peyton stopped the car in the parking space, and got out to get Catherine. When she picked her up, Catherine was burning up, and now she was full on crying. Red faced, hot, and screaming was the not the combination Peyton needed. Her hormones were still out of control, so Peyton broke down and started crying, right along with her baby. All thoughts of grocery fled her mind as Peyton got back in the car and buckled Catherine in tightly, and drove at top speed home. When she got home, Peyton found the house empty. There was a note saying _Jenny and I went to the park…be back in 2 hours…love you! –Jake._ Peyton understood that Jake had a responsibility to his other child, but she needed him NOW. Catherine was seriously sick! Peyton quickly dialed her pediatrician's number, but the nurse put her on hold and Peyton hung up in anger.

Peyton, though her panic level was subsiding, was still shaky. Sitting down in Catherine's favorite rocking chair, Peyton gathered the baby in her arms, and positioned her to rock her to sleep. Catherine was now calm and not screaming, though she was whining a little. She wasn't red anymore, and her eyes were slowly closing from sleep. The poor little girl had cried herself to sleep. Peyton sighed and continued rocking Catherine. That had been one hell of a scare. As Peyton felt herself fall asleep, Catherine stirred and woke up. The little girl starting crying and screaming again and she was starting to get hot. Peyton dialed Jake's cell number, but she heard the phone ring inside the house. Now, Catherine was out of control shrieking, and Peyton couldn't figure out what on earth was wrong and where she was hurting. _I need to call someone; I need help before I get frustrated._ Brooke and Haley were the first to come to mind, and Peyton dialed the first number that her fingers would type.

"Hello?" she heard Lucas's voice.

"Hi, this is Peyton, can I please talk to Brooke?" normally Lucas would have teased her but he heard the panic in her voice.

"Peyton, is everything alright?"

"Catherine's sick and she's screaming and crying and Jake left his cell phone and the doctor isn't responding and I'm so scared and-" Peyton broke off in sobs, because Catherine was still screaming and crying and she was now kicking her legs and twisting her body.

"Peyton, relax, ok? We'll be right there…Brooke, grab your purse, we're going. Catherine's sick, no one's home, and Peyton's freaking out…come on!" Brooke grabbed her purse and ran to the car. Lucas pressed on the pedal, and they were at Peyton's house in record time.

"Peyton! Oh my word, Catherine…" Lucas took Catherine gently from Peyton and rocked the little girl, carrying her out to the pool house and sitting on the swing. She was still crying, but not as loudly as before.

"Peyton…" Brooke said, hugging her best friend tightly and wiping her tears. "Its ok, she'll be fine…you scared me, I thought Catherine was like dying"

"I'm so worried, I cant do anything to help her…"

"Its ok, Lucas has her now, you need a break. Here, I'll get you some water"

"Thanks so much for coming, Brooke"

"Don't even mention it" Brooke made Peyton drink 2 glasses of water and then made her lie down on the couch.

"Now me and Lucas have got Catherine, ok? You need to sleep, and I want you to sleep as much as you want"

Peyton nodded sleepily and rolled over and fell asleep. Brooke stepped outside to the pool house and sat down on the swing by Lucas, who was now holding a sleeping, cooler Catherine and rocking her gently back and forth.

"Well, that was interesting" Lucas commented, handing Brooke the baby and shifting his position.

"I know, I don't know what happened and why Catherine was so upset, but she just was…and Peyton's stressed out, Nikki called Jake yesterday, and Catherine's sick and oh, my poor girl…I told her to sleep soundly, we have Catherine"

"Definitely…I don't know what happened to Catherine…it was random"

"She's fine now, just a little hot. Peyton told me to use this cloth to cool her forehead down" Brooke wiped the damp cloth over Catherine's forehead and gently rocked Catherine. She stirred and woke up again, but was content this time.

"Hi bunny, you're awake, aren't you baby?" Brooke put the pacifier in the baby's mouth and Catherine cooed and rolled over in Brooke's lap.

"She's so cute"

"I know…she's better now…good girl, you scared the crap out of your mommy when you cried like that" Brooke changed Catherine's diaper and clothes and laid her down in her carrier to play with the mobile twinkling on the handle. She played with the mobile for some time, while Brooke and Lucas discussed stuff…like the baby's name.

"So I don't know what to name her, Lucas…I kinda have to look at the baby to name her, you know? But do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, Caitlin has always been a favorite of mine"

"I like Caitlin, but I don't like it as a first name, for some reason…I know I'm random"

"Hmm…I dunno then. I guess you just have to wait for the perfect name to strike you"

"Yah, I guess. Aw, look Broody! Catherine's asleep again…that means I'm gonna go to sleep" Brooke laid her head down on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas pushed the ground with his foot gently to move the swing until both him and Brooke had fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anthony, look over here at daddy" Nathan was filming Anthony and Haley, and Haley was trying to get Anthony to walk…even though he was only 9 months.

"Here baby, take a step…take a step" Haley instructed, laughing at Anthony's feeble attempts to walk.

"Anthony, look at daddy"

"Dada"

"Yah, Dada…omg he said Dada!"

"Yah!"

"Mama"

"Yah, where's mama?"

"Dada"

"Yah…Anthony, how does mommy call Brookie?" Anthony put his hand on his ear and Haley giggled and kissed Anthony. Nathan smiled and continued filming.

"Anthony, find Donald duck, baby" Nathan said. Anthony reached down and picked up Donald Duck and held it up and giggled. Haley laughed and picked him up and swung him around. Anthony giggled and laughed. Nathan shut off the video camera and came over to Haley and Anthony. The three of them played on the couch for a little while, laughing and having a good time. Eventually, Anthony got cranky and Haley put him to bed.

"I can't believe he talks now" Haley said, laying her head down on Nathan's shoulder.

"Hales, he doesn't talk…he babbles" Nathan laughed and hugged Haley. She giggled and snuggled up to Nathan, and in 5 minutes, her breathing was even. Nathan stroked her hair till he fell asleep.

**Ok guys sorry this chapter took so long and it sucks so bad- I'm having serious writer's block here. Umm, I would like name suggestions for Brooke's baby. I have a pretty good idea of what its going to be, it would be nice to have other names incase I end up not liking the name I currently have chosen lol…um review, please, I love reviews! Everyone who's reviewed so far has motivated me to continue, so thanks SO much! And obviously if you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments…I'm totally open to them :0) **


	7. We are Family!

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm stupid and unobservant and all you attentive OTH fans are gonna eat me, but Brooke's middle name is apparently Penelope, as the season finale informed me last night…I was re-watching it and Peyton said "Brooke Penelope Davis" so I know at the very beginning of the story, her middle name was Elizabeth, but we can ignore that lol…oh and do tell me if Penelope happens to be wrong, as I'm quite unobservant.**

"Well, I think the theme should be Scooby Doo- doesn't Anthony love Scooby Doo?"

"Yah, I figure we can have it painted onto the balloons- that would be cute"

"And the napkins and hats and stuff- just find a party store, they rock"

"Mhmm"

Brooke and Haley were discussing Anthony's upcoming 1st birthday party. Everything from the cake to the napkins was going to be Scooby Doo, Anthony's favorite character.

"You know, Luke, I think Scooby Doo was my favorite character when I was little" Nathan bragged.

"Dude, Nate, I don't think Scooby Doo was invented when we were young"

"No, Nathan honey, Scooby Doo is like a late 80's invention" Haley piped in.

"I don't care, I loved Scooby Doo" Nathan chuckled and tossed one year old Anthony into the air, and he shrieked and laughed. Lucas glanced at Brooke's stomach, which was now prominently showing. 4 months ago, she had been 4 months pregnant, now she was 8 months and getting ready to have the baby. The furniture had yet to be picked, the room yet to be cleaned out- they had a lot on their hands, but right now they were engrossed in 1st birthday celebrations.

"You know, I never got a first birthday party like this" Nathan whined to Haley, kissing her and taking the agenda from her hand. "This is so intense, Anthony's gonna hate all the attention"

"Baby, Dan Scott didn't make 50 million a year like you and Lucas and Jake do…that's the reason you didn't get such a big birthday party" Haley kissed Nathan back and took the agenda out of his hand. "Now quit distracting me- you look really hot and I'm getting distracted. Go in the pool with the baby"

"Yes ma'am"

Brooke giggled and took the agenda from Haley. "You're getting a professional photographer? Hales, he's turning 1- not getting married"

"Wait till your baby turns one, and then let's see what you do"

"Good point" Brooke handed Haley the agenda back and continued checking things off.

"Ok I'm over this for right now…let's go jump in the pool with our men" Haley said, throwing the paper down and taking off her shirt, under which she was wearing her bikini. Brooke did the same and they raced to pool and jumped in, causing baby Anthony to scream and paddle to his dad. Lucas was choking with laughter at Anthony's reaction and Haley and Brooke were still under water somewhere. They both emerged, laughing and sputtering, and Anthony still crying.

"Aw, did I scare my baby?" Haley asked, giving Anthony a hug and a kiss. Anthony pushed Haley away and hung onto his dad for dear life.

"Good job Hales, now your kid hates you"

"Shut up Brooke" Haley said, splashing Brooke and laughing.

"Hey Cheery, you look really hot" Lucas commented from behind, hugging her and kissing her neck.

"Why thank you Broody" Brooke giggled, kissing him.

"Oh get a room you two" Nathan said, who was trying to teach Anthony how to swim.

"Dude, are you teaching Anthony how to swim? He's one" Lucas said.

"Yah I figure it's never too early to teach a child how to swim- and we've got a deep and huge pool"

"True…we need to get baby guards, Brooke"

"Yah, we do…hmm, we'll have to go to the pool store tomorrow"

"No, actually, I think we have baby guards"

"They gave us baby guards when we had no children?"

"I think its state law to have them anyway" Brooke shrugged and suddenly grabbed Lucas by the neck and dunked him underwater.

"I'm hungry" Brooke whined 2 hours later, when all of them were pruned from being in the pool so long. Brooke was mad because she couldn't be in a hot tub because pregnant women aren't allowed, and she was mad because she thought she looked like an old woman.

"Let's go out to eat, all of us" Nathan suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Haley said, and took Anthony from Nathan, who protested because he was afraid. He said "mama, wa-wa, whoosh!" describing Haley's earlier actions. Haley kissed him and tickled him and took him out to dry him off. Brooke and Lucas dried each other off, and Nathan and Haley dried themselves off. They all quickly took showers, and Brook was excited because she got to give Anthony a bath, and finally, all 5 of them were ready to go out. Of course, because Nathan and Lucas were so famous, they had to be seated privately so people wouldn't bother them. Haley really didn't like that, but put up with it anyway.

"So, what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, coke please" Brooke asked. Haley and Nathan had wine, and Lucas had coke out of respect for the fact that Brooke couldn't drink.

"So, Brooke, excited about the baby?" Haley asked

"Oh, so excited! The anticipation is like killing me now, seeing as I'm only one month away from having my little girl"

"Any name choices yet?"

"No, not yet…I'm having a really hard time deciding the name"

"Well, it's a girl, right? So think of someone who meant something special to you, someone you could name her after, if you can't think of a nice name" Haley suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Brooke said, with a name suddenly popping up in her mind.

"That's how I named Anthony…Nathan wanted to name him Nathan, but I rejected that…"

"Oh, I know…Lucas wanted to name the baby Lucas, but it ended up being a girl. I swear, what is it with men and their egos? Gosh. Peyton thinks I should name her Brooke, but never on my life- I love the fact that half of America doesn't have my name, like Sarah or Elizabeth"

"Haha that's funny"

"So Hales…" Lucas said, glancing at Haley. "Any advice you could give Brooke?" Lucas winked and kissed a pouty Brooke.

"She'll be 100 FINE- I have full faith in her"

"Wow, you sound confident" Brooke said.

"You'll be fine, I promise" Haley said, feeding Anthony some of her appetizer rice.

"I think the way babies eat is SO cute!" Brooke said, waving to Anthony.

"I know! Omg when they don't have teeth- they're SO cute"

"I'll probably think my baby's so cute"

"Oh, you will…they'll look absolutely beautiful to you- even when they're fussy or red or whatever"

"Yah, so I've seen and heard" Brooke chuckled

They all received their dinner and ate it, and then bade each other goodbye, and promised to see each other the next day. What made Brooke's day, though, was when Anthony waved bye-bye to her- voluntarily!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, my stomach hurts" Jenny whined, climbing into bed with Peyton and Jake, who were lying down with Catherine lying on Jake's chest and the news on.

"Aw, my baby…come here" Peyton said, and grabbed and tickled Jenny, who shrieked and twisted. Peyton hugged Jenny and rubbed her back till Jenny fell asleep.

"The world is so full of crime" Jake sighed.

"I know, I don't like watching the news anymore…it's like 'so and so kidnapped…' It's really disheartening. Oh, did you get Anthony's birthday present yet? The party's tomorrow- Haley's so excited about it, it's so cute…I can't wait till Catherine's first birthday!"

"That's gonna be an affair" Jake chuckled.

"Brooke wanted to plan Catherine's first birthday, but I told her I didn't want male strippers at my baby's first birthday" Peyton laughed.

"Knowing Brooke, that's exactly what she'll have"

"Gotta love Brooke"

"Yup"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of Anthony's first birthday party, and Haley was ultra stressed out. She was pattering around everywhere, not ready yet, two hours before the party, yelling at the people who were setting up the chairs and balloons- she wanted everything the right way, and she wasn't gonna let it go. Nathan was attempting to help, but he was laughing too hard- he had never seen Haley like this before.

"Nathan, stop giggling like a girl and go get our son ready!" Haley barked, and Nathan obeyed her and went inside to get Anthony, who Brooke was currently hogging.

"Hey, I need to get Anthony ready" Nathan said.

"Aw, can I help?" Brooke squealed and dragged Lucas by the arm to Haley and Nathan's gigantic bathroom.

"Help? You can do it for me" Nathan laughed and handed Brooke the suit Anthony was going to be wearing.

"Aw, oh my gosh, tutor wife did SUCH a good job with the clothes- he's gonna look like a little pimp" Brooke giggled and kissed Anthony before putting the suit on him. She combed his wet hair and put on his socks and shoes.

"He looks SO cute" Brooke said. Lucas and Nathan nodded their heads in agreement, and Brooke carried the little boy out to his mom.

"Oh, my baby's turning one" Haley said, looking at Anthony who looked adorable in the little suit Haley had bought for him. He looked, as Brooke had said, like a little pimp.

"I know, doesn't he look like a little pimp?" Brooke asked, giggling. Lucas shook his head and kissed Brooke.

"No, Brooke, he looks like a little gentleman, don't you baby?" Haley cooed, and sat him in his high chair with a spoon so he wouldn't run around and ruin the decorations.

"Oh there's the bell- probably Jake and Peyton" Brooke said, and ran over to answer the door, beating the maid.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said, hugging Jake and Peyton and taking Catherine from Peyton.

"Hi! How's the setting up going?"

"Uh…Haley's on the warpath. I just got Anthony ready, and now I have to go upstairs to get myself ready" Brooke said, handing Catherine back to Jake while Lucas greeted Jake and Peyton. Brooke took Lucas's hand and dragged him with her.

"Come on, Broody, we have to get ready"

They went upstairs to "their" room in Haley's house and Brooke took out her outfit that she was gonna wear that day. It was a sleeveless maroon shirt and a really pretty black skirt.

"Brooke, you look absolutely beautiful" Lucas said, running his hand through her hair and kissing her softly on the cheek. Brooke smiled and closed her eyes for a second before returning to putting on her makeup. Lucas sat on the bed and watched her at work.

"You know Brooke, I don't get why you're wearing makeup…you're insanely beautiful as it is" he commented.

"Aw Broody you're so sweet- makeup is tons of fun" Brooke giggled and tossed mascara at him. "You try it"

"Brooke, are you nuts?" Lucas asked, amused.

"No, I prefer the term 'highly inventive and tons of fun'" Brooke giggled and flipped her hair, which made Lucas's heart plunge and then race a mile a minute. He couldn't believe Brooke STILL did this to him.

Lucas chuckled and tossed the mascara back to Brooke, who caught it with surprising agility and tossed it into her makeup bag. Lucas walked over and put his arms around Brooke and kissed her on the cheek again.

"Brooke, you're amazing, you know that, right? And I just wanna remind you that I love you so much" Lucas said.

"Lucas, I know you're sweet, but why are you reminding me all of a sudden…Broody Lucas Scott, did you do something naughty?" Brooke said, feeling more panic than she was letting her voice portray. All the high school memories came flooding back but Brooke pushed them back.

"No, Brooke…ok, maybe"

"What did you do?" Brooke asked, with a slight panic in her voice.

"Um I kinda bought you a diamond necklace?" Lucas said.

"Aw…Broody!" Brooke asked, relieved that he hadn't like cheated on her.

"Brooke, I just wanted to show you how much I love you…and I know I shouldn't have to buy you things to show that, but I love buying you things…the twinkle in your eyes when you see it is so amazing…it makes my heart jump" Lucas said, glancing into her eyes.

"Oh my gosh…" Brooke trailed off when Lucas handed her the box. Inside was a diamond necklace, with a little charm that said 'Mom' on it. "Lucas, this is amazing" Brooke said, hugging him and kissing him softly. "Thank you so much"

"Anything for you, Brooke" Lucas said, hugging his wife close and breathing in her scent.

"Ok, Haley probably thinks we're having sex again…tee he…we should get going" Brooke said, clasping the necklace and flipping her perfect hair.

"Ok, lets go" Lucas agreed, taking Brooke's hand and walking down the cascading staircase to greet everyone.

"Brooke, Lucas!" Deb said, hugging them.

"Deb…I missed you! Where have you been lately?" Brooke greeted. The two of the them had become unusually close over the last couple of years.

"Oh, you know, busy with Tric…how's the baby?" Deb said, glancing down at Brooke's stomach.

"Oh she's doing great" Lucas noticed Brooke light up at the mention of their daughter. His stomach did a flip flop but he suppressed the urge to make out with Brooke right there and then.

"Good…and how's the proud daddy doing?" Deb asked sweetly.

"Excellent and very proud"

"Good, good" Deb said, before going over to fuss over her adorable grandson.

Haley came up to Brooke and Lucas, looking stressed but not as much as before. Lucas hugged Haley and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Lucas, my baby's turning one" Haley wailed. "Soon he'll be going to preschool and then college and then…" Lucas winked at Brooke, who was trying to suppress giggles.

"Its ok Hales, he has plenty of time" Lucas comforted.

"Oh, thanks Luke…ok, I better go see to my guests" Haley said, gathering herself again.

Nathan meandered over to Brooke and Lucas, looking slightly disheartened. "Dude, my boy's turning one...I've been avoiding it all day" he whined

"Oh my god, Nathan, don't tell me I'll have to give you a hug and comfort you like I did for Haley" Lucas chuckled. Brooke giggled and hugged Nathan. "You guys can whine all you want tonight to each other, but go enjoy right now" she encouraged.

Nathan smiled and walked away to mingle. Brooke and Lucas made their way over to Karen, who was sipping wine with Andy and talking with Alexis, their 15 year old adopted daughter.

"My favorite older brother!" Alexis shrieked and gave Lucas a huge hug.

"My favorite younger sister!" Lucas said, hugging Alexis close. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Ugh…my courses at the college…apparently freshman journalism is really hard…remind me why I'm taking extra classes over the summer?".

"Cause you're awesome like that" Lucas said, hugging her again.

Not only was Alexis insanely gorgeous, she was intelligent. Seeing Brooke, she shrieked again.

"It's my favorite sister in law!" Brooke giggled and hugged Alexis. The two of them had a tight friendship and were often out on shopping trips together.

"How's my niece?" Alexis asked, jumping up and down with excitement. She was one of the first people Brooke told, almost right after Lucas, and she had also helped with Brooke's name selection.

"She's doing awesome, she cant wait to see her aunt Alexis" Brooke said. "Gosh, you're like a teenage aunt…what have your parents taught you?" Brooke giggled and hugged Alexis again.

"Ah, Brooke I missed you so much! I cant wait to help out with the baby and be your babysitter…I will be your babysitter, right?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, totally" Brooke answered. "But I'm planning to take a few years off, now that my girl's arriving…she needs a full time mommy" Brooke said, patting her stomach.

"Ah, my boy" Karen said, hugging Lucas. "And Brooke…how's the baby?" Karen asked, hugging Brooke.

Andy got up and hugged Lucas. "Hey dad" Lucas said.

"Hey Luke…how are you? We've missed your frequent visits around the house…Alexis misses you so much and your mother and I have been quite lonely. How's baby Scott?" he asked Brooke.

"She's doing excellent" Brooke answered.

They talked for a while, and then Brooke and Lucas drifted off into the crowd to mingle. They found a couch to sit down on and Brooke leaned on Lucas and he stroked her hair.

"It was weird hearing you call Andy 'dad'"

"Well, he's been like a father to me forever and an excellent husband to mom…he deserves the title of dad. I remember it almost like yesterday…"

_18 year old Lucas was sitting on his bed, listening to his music. He was slightly grumpy that Brooke couldn't spend the day with him, but she had some presidential duty or the other. They had started dating earlier their senior year, when Lucas had needed Brooke the most. Karen had married Andy Hargrove and adopted a 5 year old girl named Alexis, who had come home a week ago. Quiet, shy, and scared, she sat on her bed and stared at the wall all day. Lucas wanted to be nice to her and welcome her into their home, but what could he do? She didn't seem to like him very much. Lucas all of a sudden decided to pay Alexis a little visit._

"_Hey Alexis, how are you doing?" Lucas asked, sitting down on the little girl's bed, who was hugging her teddy bear tightly._

"_Good" she answered timidly._

"_Well would you like to go somewhere with me? I'm kinda bored. We could go to the park"_

"_No, thank you" Alexis said, hugging her teddy bear tighter. _

"_Are you sure? I'd like to get to know my little sister better" Lucas said, tickling the little girl, who giggled._

"_Aha, so you can laugh…what a pretty smile" Lucas said, smiling at the little girl._

"_Mommy says I have a pretty smile" Alexis answered, referring to Karen._

"_Well, she's absolutely right" Lucas said._

_Alexis jumped up and gave Lucas a big hug. Lucas felt relieved, like he had done something to improve Alexis's life a little bit more. They spent the day reading books and playing hide and seek. That night, Andy had asked Lucas if he would do him the honor of calling him 'dad', as Alexis had began doing. Lucas quickly consented, and both Alexis and Lucas had a new father._

"Aw, Broody…how cute!" Brooke giggled and rubbed Lucas's hand.

"Yah, my mother cries at the memory of it"

"That's Karen for you…remember, whenever she sees that picture of you and me at the beach like gazing at each other she cries because it's so beautiful? I had to put it in the bathroom so she doesn't burst into tears every time she sees it in the living room. I swear that's where you get it from." Brooke giggled.

"Get what from?" Lucas asked, pouting, but was cut off by Haley.

"Ok everyone, time to cut the cake!" Haley announced, and everyone proceeded to the dining room, where Nathan was holding Anthony. He was gonna help Anthony cut his birthday cake.

"Ok, blow out the candle baby" Haley told Anthony, who blew meekly but the candle went out. He cut the cake and everyone clapped and sang Happy Birthday.

"Yay Anthony!" Brooke said, tossing the little boy into the air a few minutes later, when everyone was eating cake and hanging out. Anthony giggled and gave Brooke a baby hug.

"Aw, I love you too" Brooke giggled and kissed Anthony.

"Hey, Anthony, you're making your poor uncle jealous" Lucas said, coming over and kissing Brooke.

Anthony giggled and twisted, which was a sign that he wanted to get down. Brooke hugged him tightly and made him giggle one last time before letting him run off to his daddy.

Finally, all the guests left, and Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake, all exhausted, collapsed on the couch to discuss the finer points of the party. Anthony was sound asleep in his mom's arms, having thrown off all of his clothes and sleeping in just a diaper with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was sucking his "pacy" and his eyelashes were fluttering gently.

"Aw, he looks so cute asleep" Brooke commented.

"I know, I watched him for like an hour the other night before I knocked some sense into myself and went to sleep" Haley laughed and shifted Anthony. "Poor baby's dead tired from all the attention"

"Did you see Erica? She's totally pregnant- I wonder why she didn't say anything…they adopted that adorable little girl though…Amelia" Brooke said.

"I think Mouth and Erica wanna keep it hush -hush for a little while…I don't know why though"

"Hmm…very interesting. And did you see Theresa? What happened to the poor girl?"

"I dunno…I think acne decided Theresa was a good victim" Peyton giggled, still rocking a stubborn 5 month old Catherine, who refused to go to sleep. Jenny was sound asleep in Jake's arms. "Baby, go to sleep" Peyton whispered, putting the baby's bottle back in her mouth and rubbing her back.

"Haha Peyton, I love that you still have the mean streak" Brooke giggled and leaned on Lucas, who stroked her hair softly and played with her wedding ring.

"Hey, I'm better now" Peyton said, sticking her tongue out at Lucas, who was trying to stop laughing.

"So have you been baby shopping yet?" Haley asked.

"Uh…we're kinda late on that…and the room still needs to be cleaned up" Brooke said, giggling at the look on Haley's face.

"We're going baby shopping tomorrow- the men can watch our children…right?" Haley said, glaring at Nathan.

"Right" Nathan said, looking at Jake and Lucas, who were shaking their heads mouthing 'soft'.

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all exchanged glances at what Lucas and Jake had mouthed, and a devious twinkle appeared in Brooke's eyes. She winked at Haley and Peyton, who watched in amazement at Brooke, who turned around and kissed Lucas softly on his right cheek, his favorite place to be kissed. She kissed him very softly and seductively, and ran her finger slowly down his arm.

"Luke, will you get me a glass of water?" Brooke asked.

"Yah, sure Brooke" Lucas moved to get up, but Brooke pulled him down.

"Just testing you" she giggled, kissing him on his forehead and turning around to see the amazed and stunned faces of Haley and Peyton. She shrugged and they talked a little more, and then Brooke and Lucas decided to leave, as well and Jake and Peyton.

In the car, Brooke and Lucas were quiet, both tired from the party and the day's events. Brooke was beginning to fall asleep when Lucas struck up a conversation.

"Broody, you woke me up" Brooke whined, half giggling.

"I'm sorry, baby, you can go back to sleep" Lucas said.

All of a sudden, a tear slipped down Brooke's cheek. Lucas immediately felt alarmed.

"Hey Brooke, what's the matter? Are you ok? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Lucas panicked.

"No, no, I'm fine" Brooke said, choking back sobs. Lucas pulled into their driveway, still a little alarmed, and they both walked to their room. Lucas sat down and pulled Brooke into his arms and wrapped them around her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Baby, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm just so worried…like I'm 8th months along and I guess I'm kinda nervous after Peyton freaking out and I'm worried that I wont be able to do a sufficient job and that I'm not ready and I'm too young though 27 isn't too young and that my daughter will hate me and we still have almost everything left to do and Haley kinda scared me and I'm _so_ worried and stressed Lucas…" Brooke trailed off, another tear trailing down her pale angelic face.

"Brooke, Brooke..." Lucas said, wiping her tears and stroking her hair softly. He turned her around. "Listen to me, Brooke…I love you, you know that. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. You have a sparkling personality, you're insanely intelligent, you're lively, you're beautiful, and you've got a heart that no one can beat. Our daughter will love you, just like I do. Our daughter will be our daughter, and I'm gonna help you as much as you need it and more, because you cannot do this alone. You are going to be an excellent mother because you have the heart, soul, and devotion. You're 100 capable and you know how much I believe that" Lucas said, hugging her tightly. Brooke nodded and kissed her, and she settled into his arms, her breathing slowing down.

Lucas glanced down at her face, her eyes closed, her breathing even, and one tear streak. He ran his fingers through her hair and played with it for a long time, until he too fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas….Lucas…rise and shine!" Brooke chirped, throwing off his covers and opening the blinds.

"Brooke…since when have you been a morning person?" Lucas asked, fully awaking at the sight of Brooke in her skimpy pajamas. "Oh, this is a nice sight to wake up to" Lucas said, grabbing the coffee cup. Brooke glared at Lucas and sat down.

"Oh, Broody pants, we're going baby shopping ALL today, ok? So either you can come with me, or you can help the guys with the babies…we're leaving in an hour"

"An hour! Brooke I still I have to take a shower, and so do you!"

"Well then, lets conserve aqua and take one together" Brooke winked and Lucas chuckled to himself…this was gonna be fun.

"Lucas the water was TOO COLD" Brooke whined

"Brooke, I'm like still scalding" Lucas laughed and kissed Brooke, who giggled and dried her hair. They both got ready, being occasionally distracted by each other, but they were nonetheless ready by the time Haley and Nathan showed up.

"Brooke….here's Anthony…I have to go to the bathroom so bad" Haley said, shooting off down the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Hi baby" Brooke said, tickling Anthony.

"Mama"

"Mama will be here soon…here's dada though" Brooke said, handing Anthony to Nathan. Anthony looked content and laid his head down on Nathan's shoulder.

"I think he's sleepy…and then he'll be cranky…great" Nathan said, sitting down on the couch.

"Ok, so as soon as Peyton gets here, we're jetting off to spend all of Lucas's money on our future baby Scott" Haley said, giggling at the look on Lucas's face. "You men need to stay here and watch Catherine, Jenny, and Anthony, you hear me? Catherine needs to be fed every 4-ish hours, but Jake should know that. Jenny's a big girl she'll be fine, and Anthony- Nathan you know the drill" Haley said, instructing them and handing Lucas the insanely long list of things they had to watch out for. Catherine was allergic to strawberries, Jenny was allergic to pollen, Anthony didn't like…

"Gosh, mothers are so spastic" Lucas said.

Just then Peyton and Jake, and the two little Jageilski children walked in.

"Hey everyone!" Peyton greeted, hugging everyone and looking at Brooke. "You ready, B. Davis? I mean B. Scott" she corrected.

"Ok, ya'll have been given instructions on our precious children, right?" Haley asked, and all three men nodded, ready to watch basketball and eat chicken wings…and watch the kids, of course.

"Ok, bye" Brooke said, hugging Lucas and kissing him softly on the cheek before turning away. He pulled her back and whispered 'I love you' before letting her go. For some reason, Lucas didn't wanna let her go…they hadn't been without each other for more than an hour for a while now. Peyton and Haley kissed Jake and Nathan bye, and all the girls got into the Scotts' limo.

"So where are we headed to first?"

"Baby Gap!" Brooke shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Sounds good to me" Peyton said. "That's where I bought all of Catherine's clothes and I may be biased, but she looks adorable in them. She's like a walking add for Baby Gap"

"She looks so much like you Peyton" Haley commented.

"That's what everyone says! It makes me so happy" Peyton giggled.

"And Anthony is Nathan down to his toes" Brooke commented. "But he's calm and also spastic like you are…as much as I love you, tutor mom" Brooke giggled.

"I wonder what your baby will look like…have you picked her name yet?"

"Yes, I have…but I'll let you guys wait another month before I tell you that"

"Not fair!" Peyton whined.

"I know…ok we're there" Brooke said, climbing out of the limo, insanely excited that she was finally going shopping for her baby.

In Gap, they headed straight to the little baby section, where Brooke picked out an insane amount of clothes for her daughter. Jumpers, night suits, little skirts, everything for A to Z was in Brooke's shopping bags. Then, they headed for a baby furniture shop, where they picked out a crib, a bureau with a night changing table built in, a rocking chair, and much more. All of them had little bumblebees on them and the sheets were painted light pink, yellow, and blue. A little mobile and some toys were bought to match. Brooke called Lucas periodically to check that the guys weren't wasted and ignoring the children, but according to Lucas, Catherine was asleep in Lucas's lap, Jenny was asleep in Jakes, and Anthony was playing with Nathan's necklace and enjoying it very much. She also got advice on the furniture, and finally, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were done shopping for the little girl.

In the limo home, Peyton and Haley gave Brooke the rundown on the whole giving birth having a baby thing.

"Yah, having a kid sucks, and it hurts…but it's really all worth it when you see them…you'll be excited and nervous at the same time. And enjoy sleeping peacefully now, because you wont be able to sleep peacefully for like 2 years" Haley laughed. "Very recently have I started having full nights of sleep…Anthony finally sleeps through the night"

"Catherine's really good, actually…she wakes up about once, and that's usually at 6 or 7 anyway" Peyton said. "I got lucky"

Brooke bit her lip nervously. She still had cold feet and her emotional breakdown that Lucas had so gracefully saved last night was still on her mind. Everyone had reassured she'd be fine…but she wasn't so sure herself. The chauffeur pulled into their long circular driveway, and the three girls got out, lugging the 20 bags of clothes Brooke had gotten.

"Holy cow" Lucas greeted them, seeing the bags they were holding.

"No kidding" Nathan said, walking in. "Oh Hales, Anthony's asleep" he informed her, kissing her on her forehead and giving her a big hug.

Jake meandered in, carrying Catherine, who was bouncing and babbling, awake from her nap. "Here's mommy kitty cat" Jake said, handing Catherine to Peyton. Catherine bounced up and down and continued babbling, apparently unaware that her mother had come home.

"So what did you buy, Cheery?" Lucas asked, helping Brooke carry in all the bags.

"Well, I ordered furniture, bought clothes and some toys"

"Sounds good"

"Oh, and Peyton's gonna paint her room…she's gonna write her name on the wall, but uh…we're gonna wait to tell her the name"

"Wait, I don't know the name"

"He-he…I'll tell you tonight" Brooke kissed Lucas and they all sat down to eat. After dinner, everyone left, and Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch.

"So what's our daughter's name?" Lucas asked, kissing Brooke.

"Well…ok, you know about Madison, right?"

"The one that passed away? Uh huh"

"Well Haley told me to name her after someone who means something to me…and Madison meant a lot to me, Lucas…so I decided on Madison" Brooke said.

"I like it, it's a nice name" Lucas responded. "What's her middle name?"

"Well I know you liked Caitlin, so that's her middle name…she's Madison Caitlin Scott"

"I love it"

"Oh my god Lucas, my back hurts" Brooke said.

"Do you want me to rub your back?"

"No, Lucas, I think I'm in labor"

**A/N: Ah, sorry this chapter took forever…I was so super busy over the last week and I'll be even busier over the next few weeks…and then school starts! Ugh…I know, it's a reality I don't wanna face either lol, but when school starts, this story's gonna crash and burn, cause I have all honors classes this year. So seeing as I don't want the story to crash and burn miserably, I'm gonna try to finish the story off, but I'm not entirely sure what point in time I'm gonna finish it off, how, or with what event. I really don't want the story to be like 3 chapters long lol, but I would love some ideas…maybe? I could make them work…I have a lot of thinking and summer reading to do (lol)…so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and I hope it was nice and long to make up for it taking so long.**


	8. Winter Baby

**A/N: Ok guys I realize the timeline's a little messed up and I've got some clearing up to do…so its about 3 weeks before Christmas, its early December…I never realized until I looked at my plan for the story, and saw that I never mentioned time at ALL. I hope you guys gathered that the early chapters were summer? I've been skipping months cause I wanna get the story going, but we can say Anthony was born late November of the year before since his birthday party was in November, Catherine was born July, and right now its Holiday season. Oh and I guess Haley and Nathan can have a heated pool if they decided to go swimming in late November- I gather North Carolina can get cold? lol And you guys, you're running me dry on reviews…I really appreciate them, cause they're so inspiring…And I would love them to keep the story going…thank you! Ok on towards the chapter…**

"Oh my god Brooke, ok. Bag, ok no bag. Keys, keys, ok keys" Lucas said, freaking out.

"Baby, breathe. My bag is upstairs in the closet, my keys are hanging on the rack, and the hospital room is booked…lets go" Brooke said, with a sharp intake of breath.

Lucas drove to the hospital really quickly, scaring Brooke slightly, and he was really nervous and jittery. He helped her out of the car and they appeared in the maternity ward. They wheeled Brooke to her room, and a doctor came to look at Brooke.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, looks like you're about 6 centimeters…you should expect your little one in around 2-3 hours. When you're ready, the nurse will tell you what to do. For right now, calm down, call whoever you need to call, and remember- you're with professionals who've done this many times, so no need to be worried. Oh, and you're a little bit early. We're gonna have to keep the baby in the hospital for a couple days to make sure he or she is doing well"

"Thank you doctor" Lucas said, and she nodded and left the room.

"Lucas, I cant do this" Brooke cried, a tear running down her tense face.

"Yes, you can, Brooke. Ok? Just relax" Lucas said, kissing her softly. "I'm gonna call everyone" Lucas pulled out his cell phone and called Karen, Andy, Keith, Deb, Alexis, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake. They all left poor Erica and Mouth to watch a whiney and homesick Anthony, a crying Catherine, and a pissed off Jenny.

Half an hour later, a nurse came in. "Ok, Brooke, you're 10 centimeters now, ok? You need to just push" the nurse encouraged. 5 minutes later, Madison Caitlin Scott was born.

"Oh my god Lucas she's beautiful" Brooke cooed 30 minutes later, as both of them looked at their baby girl, awake and moving, dressed in her little suit.

"I know…she's amazing" Lucas said, stroking the little girl's face. Brooke looked up and smiled at Lucas and he instantly felt himself fall in love with her…all over again.

"Brooke Penelope Davis Scott…I love you and my little girl more than any other two people in this world…I don't know what I would do without you" he said, whispering in the sexy voice she loved. Brooke looked up and kissed him. They both gazed down at Madison and scrutinized who she looked like.

"Oh, she has my brown hair…and you're blue eyes…omg she's gonna be gorgeous when she grows up…she's gorgeous right now! - I ALWAYS wanted brown hair and blue eyes…what are the boys gonna DO?"

"Stay far, far away from my baby" Lucas chuckled.

Suddenly Karen burst in with Alexis and Andy following close behind.

"Oh, my granddaughter…she cant call me grandma- I'm too young" Karen said, bending over and kissing the little girls face.

"Oh, Brooke! I wanna hold my niece" Alexis said, taking her from Brooke and Lucas and looking at her. "Oh, I'm so gonna baby-sit this sweetheart" Alexis said, handing her to Karen.

"So congratulations, son. I now have a granddaughter" Andy said, hugging Lucas.

"Thanks, dad" Lucas said, hugging him back and gazing across the room at Brooke, who looked exhausted from her recent endeavor, and then looked at Madison, who was cooing and shifting in her blanket. He loved his two girls more than anything in the world.

Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Nathan showed up soon, and everyone cooed over Maddie.

"So what is my niece's name?" Peyton demanded.

"Madison Caitlin Scott" Brooke told her

"Beautiful- I love it!" Haley squealed, stroking the baby's face.

Finally, all of them left and Brooke and Lucas were alone with their baby girl. They played and talked to her, and talked to each other.

"Oh my god, Luke, what about her room?"

"Um well…she can sleep with us for right now?" Lucas asked. Little did they know that Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Nathan were hard at work on the babies room, arranging the furniture, while Haley painted the walls a light yellow color and Peyton painted 'Madison' beautifully across the wall.

Brooke and Maddie fell asleep soon, and Lucas watched his girls for a long time. Madison looked SO much like Brooke, but she had Lucas's features too. They had already deemed her to be Brooke down to the toes, because she was already a drama queen and she wasn't even a day old. She had big blue eyes and soft brown hair. _God, what ARE the boys gonna do? Haha, stay far away,_ Lucas thought to himself. Brooke stirred a little and woke up, and smiled at Lucas's face.

"Brooding, my baby?"

"As always" Lucas answered, kissing Brooke. "Are you all rested up?"

"Yeah, I feel much less exhausted"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott" the doctor said, entering the room quietly. "How's little Madison doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby" Lucas chuckled.

"Well we ran some tests on her, and she seems fine…no reason for us to keep her here, unless you want to stay here for comfort. If you wish to be discharged, I will be happy to discharge you and Madison at 10 tonight" the doctor offered.

"That would be great" Brooke answered.

"Alright…I'm guessing you guys are first time parents? I'll have a nurse come in and explain signs and symptoms of illnesses and things" the doctor said, and then left.

"Who's a nurse to be telling me how to raise my child?" Brooke pouted.

"She's just trying to help" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke again.

A nurse came in with some papers. "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. The one most important thing we like to discuss with our parents is Shaken Baby Syndrome. This is when you shake a baby really hard and they die. That is wrong, morally and illegally, I believe. You should never shake, hurt, or hit your baby, however frustrated you are. That is very important to remember…" the nurse droned on for 30 minutes before leaving them in peace.

"Who would shake a sweet baby like Madison?" Brooke said, kissing the little girl, who was awake now. She rolled over and moved her hands.

"Someone insane" Lucas said, taking the baby from Brooke and playing with her fingers. "Brooke I can't believe she's finally here…how long have we been dreaming about this?"

"Oh…for so long. I'm so happy she's finally here" Brooke said.

Brooke and Lucas spent the next few hours talking and laughing while Madison slept, occasionally being distracted by the baby who would awake now and then. They had some serious talk, and some lighthearted talk, and finally it was time for Brooke and Madison to be discharged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god they're coming in half an hour!" Haley shrieked. "Good thing we bought odorless paint!"

"Calm down Hales, the room is pretty much ready. They already had diapers and powder and things…I think Karen was smart and sent it to them early" Nathan said, hugging her.

"How do you think our baby is?" Haley asked.

"He's whiny for his mommy…I was talking to Erica and he was whining mama and dada in the background. I talked to him but it was kind of like talking to a broken record…all he wailed was Mama and Dada…Hales…he's too attached" Nathan laughed

"Aw, my poor child…he'll never forgive me"

"He got over it when Erica gave him chocolate ice-cream"

"Oh my god she gave him chocolate ice-cream? He's gonna be SO hyper" Haley whined.

"Alright, I'm done painting Madison Caitlin on the wall!" Peyton shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Haley shrieked, hugging Peyton.

"Do they HAVE to shriek? I swear it's like they won the Nobel Peace Prize" Jake complained to Nathan

"You should hear the shrieks when Brooke calls or when Peyton calls…Anthony runs for cover…and we all live on the same estate…we're literally 5 seconds away"

"I know…they're nuts…but they're our wives nonetheless" Jake chuckled.

"We heard that" Peyton and Haley yelled together and continued setting things up. Finally, Haley sprayed some air refresher and sanitizing spray to get rid of the paint odor. The room looked gorgeous…now they were gonna wait for Madison, Brooke, and Lucas to come home.

Lucas, Brooke, and Maddie made their way into the house, and saw everyone sitting there on couches, waiting for them anxiously.

"You guys…what are you doing here?"

"We have a little surprise for you"

"OH MY GOSH IT LOOKS GORGEOUS" Brooke shrieked, waking Maddie up, who started crying.

"Oops" Brooke giggled, and picked the little girl up and rocked her gently.

"Aw she's so cute Brooke" Haley squealed.

"I know she's adorable" Peyton cooed. "So who are her godmother and father?"

"Uh…well you all know we love you all so very much?"

"Yah…" they all replied, looking at Brooke expectantly.

"And Haley and Peyton…you've both been best friends to me forever…it would have been impossible to choose between you two. And Jake and Nathan, you've been amazing, for me and Lucas, and you're both awesome dads…so it was near impossible to choose between you two. Um…Alexis is Maddie's godmother… and Nathan's Maddie's godfather" Brooke winced, searching for disappointment and anger.

"Sounds cool" "Ok" and "awesome" were all Brooke heard. She was so relieved about this.

"Thank you guys so much for not being mad" Brooke said. They all nodded.

"Ok, we're gonna leave you and the baby and Lucas alone…call if you need ANYTHING though, ok?" Haley said, hugging them.

"Ok" Brooke and Lucas answered, and waved them goodbye.

"I'm exhausted" Brooke yawned and plopped on the couch with Maddie in her arms, still sleeping.

"Me too…lets sleep" Lucas said. They put Maddie in her crib, and both fell asleep.

Around 1 in the morning, though, they heard a shrill shriek from the bedroom.

"Coming baby" Brooke said, stumbling sleepily to Maddie's room. She was crying in her bed…more whimpering than crying now that she had seen Brooke.

"Aw my darling, don't cry" Brooke laughed, in an unusually good mood for 1 in the morning…she was so HAPPY that Maddie was here, she didn't care how many times she had to wake up. Brooke changed her diaper and fed her, and Maddie was sound asleep in 15 minutes.

"Wow, she's a good baby" Lucas murmured when Brooke got back in bed.

"I know…all I did was feed her and change her diaper and she fell asleep- I didn't even have to rock her…I did though for a few minutes" Brooke whispered.

"That's great" Lucas kissed Brooke, and in a matter of minutes both of them were asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas woke up with an almost entire night's worth of sleep…they had only woken up four times during the night, for half an hour intervals. Madison was awake when Brooke and Lucas woke up, cooing contently to herself.

"Hi baby" Lucas greeted her, lifting her out of the crib. Madison continued cooing and Lucas carried her to Brooke, who was sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Hi sweetie" Brooke said, seeing her and Lucas. Lucas handed Maddie to Brooke, and Brooke laid her down in her lap.

"I'm gonna page Martha for some breakfast, ok? What do you want?"

"Bacon and eggs"

"K I want…same I guess…hey Martha yah bacon and eggs for both of us. Thanks so much!" Brooke said, and hung up the phone.

"Here's her bottle" Lucas said, shaking the bottle and handing it to her.

"Thanks, Broody" Brooke said

"No problem". Brooke fed Madison her milk while eating her bacon and eggs, and they had a fun morning with Maddie…with her occasionally fussing and throwing a couple of fits.

"She's exactly like you, Brooke" Lucas said.

"Oh thanks…when she does something cute, she's your child, but when she throws fits she's mine?" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas.

"Exactly" Lucas whispered, kissing Brooke back.

Madison was an extremely quiet baby but when she wanted to, she could be a drama queen. Alexis thought that was a strange mix of the brooding Lucas and the hyper Brooke.

The next three weeks with Madison were bittersweet for Lucas and Brooke. They hated waking up every night, but they loved being with her. In her defense, she was a quiet and sleepy baby at night, because Brooke suspected her and Lucas wore her out- not the other way around. She was becoming more and more like Brooke everyday, but she did little Lucas things that Lucas loved pointing out to Brooke. They had settled into a routine. Brooke was off from work, but Lucas still had to go to practices and games were starting right after Christmas. As much as she didn't want Lucas to go even for a second…he had to.

Christmas shopping was the next thing to do on Brooke's list, and she had no idea what to get Lucas. He had no idea what to get her, but they both had a pretty clear idea of what to give Madison…lots of toys!

"Brooke Penelope Scott, get your lazy butt MOVING, we have to leave in 3 minutes, and Ashton is WAITING in the limo" Haley yelled.

"Oh calm down Hales, I just wanna tell my baby bye…she's gonna hate me for doing this to her" Brooke whined, not letting go of Madison.

"Brooke, she will be FINE with her daddy" Lucas said, kissing Brooke and grabbing her waist. "I love you, don't forget that" Lucas told her, and let her go. Brooke waved a teary goodbye to Madison before getting in limo.

"She's gonna hate me forever Peyton" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, you're leaving for 5 hours…she'll be fine with Lucas" Peyton laughed.

"Your baby's 5 months old…mines only three weeks" Brooke whined.

"We need to go Christmas shopping for our men anyway" Haley said, hugging Brooke and winking at Peyton. "She'll be fine with Lucas"

"I know…I don't wanna sound like I don't trust him…I'm having separation anxiety…and I'm not the three week old!"

Peyton and Haley giggled and shook their heads, and got off to shop.

"So I'm completely clueless as to what to get for Lucas…I have such a hard time every year...he never WANTS anything"

"You know just buy yourself some hot lingerie and then Lucas will be happy" Haley said, sorting through shirts on the rack.

"Whoa tutor girl…getting sexual lately?" Brooke giggled.

"I am not sexual, Brooke Scott…" Haley shot back, throwing a shirt at Brooke. Brooke cast a hideous glare at the shirt, and tossed it on the floor.

"Uh, I wouldn't wear that for my life…tutor girl tell me you weren't gonna buy that"

"Uh Brooke if I wanted to look like the lead singer of a crazy metal band, I would, but fortunately for me I have good taste in clothes" Haley laughed and made her way to the perfume section. "I figure I'm going to give Nathan cologne"

"You're original" Peyton commented.

"So are you miss tie-shirt-shoes-hug" Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton and they continued looking.

"Ok, let's cut this shit guys. I'm getting my baby the video game he's been hinting about, a Play Station, and some cologne. Haley, you're getting Nathan a new wallet, an expensive watch, and an Armani suit. Peyton you're getting Jake a new cell phone, an Armani suit, new shoes, and that TV he's been whining about. Now lets go to the lingerie store and make our men happy on Christmas Eve" Peyton and Haley stared at Brooke for a few seconds before giving her hugs of admiration.

"You totally saved us, Brooke" Haley commented as they piled everything in the back. They had done some hardcore shopping. Brooke had bought Madison the entire Baby Gap store, and then she had proceeded to hit Toys R Us to buy her the entire store as well. Haley had bought Anthony God knows what…but a lot of it. Peyton had gotten Catherine a lot of cute stuff.

They all sat in the backseat of the limo discussing Christmas.

"Well…I've never been a religious person but…I've always believed in God, you know? I'll encourage Madison to believe in God. There's no way I could get this far in life without a guiding force, you know? Just because I don't go to Church every Sunday doesn't mean I don't believe in God" Brooke said.

"Yah, that's the way I am too. I mean there were times I believed God didn't care or that he wasn't with me but you know…everyone feels that way" Peyton agreed.

"Well call me a goody good but I enjoy Church when I go…but I would never force it on Nathan or Anthony ever" Haley added in.

"Christmas is awesome though" Brooke giggled and gesturing to the trunk which was full with shopping bags.

"I know…I really loved that brilliant red bra you bought, Brooke…I'd love to see Lucas's reaction when he sees that thing" Haley giggled.

"He'll love it…its every guys dream to see me in a hot red bra" Brooke chuckled and winked at Haley who rolled her eyes and leaned against the seat. "I love my baby…but I don't wanna go home and have to do everything" Haley whined. "I thoroughly enjoyed an entire day to myself" Haley slumped down in her seat and sighed pathetically.

"I, for one, can't wait to get home to my Maddie but that's just me" Brooke said, laughing at the look on Peyton's face.

"I love kitty cat…but she's such a drama queen. If she didn't look like me right down to her little toes, I would say you were her mother…drama queen inside and out" Peyton chuckled.

"Anthony's spastic like me…according to Brooke…even if he does look like Nathan's mini me"

"Madison is a character to say the least…quiet, but loud when she wants to be…she has definitely got a mix of me and Lucas" Brooke commented, imagining "Maddie bear" as Lucas liked to call her.

"Children…the joys in our life"

"Oh Hales you sound like an after school special"

"I know" Haley giggled and motioned to the circular driveway which Ashton was driving up.

"The Scott Palace" Peyton giggled.

"Oh please don't 'the Scott palace' me Peyton…your house is just as big as ours, if not bigger" Brooke whined.

"Who are you kidding? You know Lucas makes more than Jake and Nathan" Haley commented.

"Well I told you I got the better Scott" Brooke smirked and Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke before climbing out of the car.

"We're home!" Brooke yelled through the house. Lucas immediately meandered into the room and hugged Brooke like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Wow, I missed you too. Where's our Maddie bear?"

"Sound asleep in her crib"

"Nicely done Scott…we were just discussing how I got the better one"

"Well, I wouldn't object…what did you get?" Lucas asked, trying to look in the bag.

"Uh-uh, sorry baby…you have to wait another week!"

"But Brooke…" Lucas whined, kissing her passionately.

"Broody, hot kisses aren't gonna do anything" Brooke giggled and pulled away.

"Well if it isn't Brooke and Lucas Scott making out" Nathan commented, carrying in Anthony on his shoulder and hugging Haley tightly.

"Shut up Scott Jr.….I'm awesome and you know it" Brooke said, hugging him too.

"I know you are" Nathan laughed and handed Anthony to Haley.

"Where's Catherine?" Peyton asked, hugging Jake.

"Oh so you ask about our daughter before you ask about me?" Jake teased.

"No…I love you. How are you Jake Jageilski? How's life treating you? Where's my munchkin?" Jake laughed and pointed to guest room where Catherine lay sleeping.

"Asleep, I hope?"

"Sound"

"Good…lets eat, I'm starving"

"Good idea…MARTHA!" Brooke shrieked.

"Mrs. Scott…" Martha came sliding in.

"Hey there girlfriend…can you cook us up something good? Oh and you have the rest of the week off" Brooke smiled

"Mrs. Scott you really don't have to do that…"

"I want to…you deserve it, you have a family too…take the rest of the week off and enjoy it and don't worry…the house may be chaotic without you but we'll manage"

"Thank you Mrs. Scott…how does pasta sound tonight?" she asked.

"I love your pasta…sounds amazing!" Brooke said.

Haley plopped down on the couch with Anthony who was playing with her earrings.

"Sweetie…don't play with mommy's earrings" Haley laughed, tickling Anthony. He shrieked and ran to Nathan.

"Oh, so you're gonna go to daddy when I tickle you? Fine then…now mommy sad" Haley said, pretending to cry. Anthony giggled and ran back over to give Haley a kiss.

"Aw I love you too" Haley said, kissing him before sending him off to do whatever he was going to do.

Suddenly, they heard a baby crying through the baby monitor.

"I wonder who it is…Madison or Catherine?" Peyton asked

"Uh sounds like my Maddie bear" Brooke said. Sure enough, Madison was screeching in her crib but quieted when Brooke picked her up to change her.

"Hey baby…mama missed you" Brooke said, hugging her.

"Hey need some help?" Lucas asked, strolling into the room.

"Hey! Yah could you hold her down? Maddie bear is being a little impossible for mommy today" Brooke asked, kissing Lucas.

"Sure…hey teddy bear" Lucas said, stroking Maddie's face. Brooke's heart melted at Lucas's tenderness but she suppressed her urge to kiss him passionately and continued dressing Madison.

"All done baby" Brooke told Maddie. "Wanna come with Mama?" Brooke picked her up but Madison shrieked. "Thought so…you want some daddy time, don't you?" Brooke giggled and handed Madison to Lucas. They walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting looking like someone had died.

"Guys…guys what's matter?" Brooke asked nervously, tightening her grip around Lucas's arm.

"Uh well Dan called…" Nathan said, holding up his cell phone.

"And…" Lucas and Brooke prompted.

"He wants the entire Scott family and the grandchildren to have dinner together"

"Like hell I'm letting teddy bear anywhere near that monster" Lucas said indignantly, sitting down on the couch playing with Madison's fingers.

"Yah and Anthony does not need to be exposed to him…poor Deb, thank God she divorced that man" Haley said, hugging Anthony closer as to protect him against Dan.

"Its ok, we'll figure something out" Brooke said deviously, her eyes twinkling.

"School, marriage, and childbirth has done absolutely nothing to her mean streak" Peyton giggled.

"Hey…it's why Lucas fell in love with me…right baby?"

"Your mean streak? Hardly" Lucas said.

"Lucas!"

"Yes babe" Lucas said, putting his arms around and kissing her.

"Mrs. Scott…dinner" Martha announced.

"Alright my darlings lets go" Brooke motioned to the dining room and everyone walked over.

"Wait…what about our children?"

"That's what Martha's for…MARTHA!' Brooke called. "Can you watch the monsters while we eat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Scott"

"Thanks you're a doll" Brooke said, handing her Madison.

"Come on darling…you too Miss Catherine" Martha said, taking her from Jake and taking Anthony and Jenny by the hand.

"Wow…that woman can multi task" Peyton commented.

"She's great" Brooke said, taking a bite of her pasta. "This is good" she commented, glancing over at Lucas who was totally lost in eating.

"Hey Broods…snap out of it honey we know you love pasta" Brooke said, blowing him a kiss.

"Brooke…" Lucas chuckled and struck up a conversation with Jake over some basketball thing Brooke didn't understand and didn't care to.

"So what do you think they'll get for us?" Brooke asked Haley in a semi whisper.

"I don't know honestly…probably lingerie, knowing Nathan" Haley said, giggling and glancing over at him. "God he is so hot…look at those eyes and that hair and the way he talks…ah" Haley said.

"Hales, chill, sister…we know you've got the hots for Nathan" Peyton said.

"Hots? Peyton I'm married to him" Haley said giving Peyton a weird look.

"I know I just really wanted to say that" she answered. For some reason that made Brooke laugh really hard which made Peyton and Haley crack up and soon all 6 of them were laughing.

"Wait what are we laughing about?" Nathan asked.

"Well Haley has the hots for you" Peyton chimed.

"Uh…hots? Peyton I'm married to her"

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all burst out laughing and the guys gave them a strange look across the table and continued on with their basketball talk. Finally, everyone left, and it was just Lucas, Brooke, and Madison.

"Hey baby stop crying" Brooke begged Madison, frustrated, trying to change her. Finally she gave up and hugged Lucas and buried her head in his shoulder. She loved it when she did that and he stroked her hair and they just stood there for a while. It was 'their' way of bonding.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas whispered.

"I love you too Lucas" Brooke said, trying to ignore Madison shrieking because she was being fussy and a drama queen.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a passionate kiss like Brooke hadn't had in weeks…she hadn't felt like this in weeks, ever since Madison was born, anyway. Brooke and Lucas made out for a few minutes, and when they pulled apart, Madison had stopped crying.

"Maddie stopped crying Lucas!" Brooke said.

"I know…its cause she knows her mommy and daddy are busy" Lucas said, kissing Brooke again.

"This child is gonna be SO scarred for life after tonight"

"That she is…lets put her to sleep…teddy bear are you ready to go to sleep?" Lucas asked, picking Madison up out of her crib and sitting down on the rocker. Brooke watched as Lucas rocked his girl to sleep and her heart melted again.

"What did I do to deserve a guy like you?" Brooke asked.

"You were you, Brooke…bighearted, loving, beautiful…I'm the lucky one, not you, and don't you EVER forget that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merry Christmas beautiful!" Haley yelled into Nathan's ear.

"Merry Christmas angel" Nathan said, rolling his eyes and kissing Haley. "Where is our loving monster? He didn't bounce on the bed like yesterday"

"He's still sound asleep…let me go wake up my munchkin"

"ANTHONY!" Haley shrieked.

"That woman is too wired for 8 in the morning" Nathan mumbled to himself.

"Here's daddy…go get him" Haley giggled and put Anthony on the bed.

"Dada!" Anthony shrieked jumping on Nathan.

"Hey baby" Nathan said, tickling him and catching him.

"Say Merry Christmas daddy" Haley instructed, climbing back in bed.

"Mama Daddy" Anthony giggled.

"We need to expand his vocabulary"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merry Christmas my dearest family!" Peyton shrieked through the intercom.

Jenny stumbled into the room and climbed on top of the bed. "Daddy, mommy is shrieking through the intercom again…its 8:30" Jenny whined. Jake chuckled from under his pillow.

"Be happy Jenny, it's Christmas!" Peyton said, hugging Jenny tightly.

"When do I get to open my presents?" Jenny said, hugging Peyton back and settling in her lap.

"At Aunt Brooke's…go get your sister up" Peyton instructed.

"Kitty cat mommy says time to wake up…" Jenny called walking into Catherine's room.

"You think Catherine's gonna wake up?" Jake asked.

"No"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke said, hopping up and down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas babe" Lucas said, kissing Brooke. "Teddy bear still asleep?"

"Yup…So the troops are coming here for dinner and such…Martha cooked us a feast before she left this weekend"

"Gotta love Martha"

"Tell me about it...now up, Broody! We have tons of crap to do"

"Wait, Brooke…" Lucas said, pulling her down. "There's a present I have for you that I don't want to give you in front of everyone"

"Uh Luke you didn't get me condoms for Christmas, did you?"

"No, Brooke" Lucas laughed and kissed her. "Here" he handed her a velvet box.

"Lucas you're not proposing are you? Wait…we're already married!" Brooke giggled and opened the box. "Oh…Lucas!" Brooke gasped when she saw it. "It's amazing! Thank you so much!" It was a gold and diamond ring inscribed with _Brooke and Lucas Scott…May 23rd, 2003_

"Oh Lucas did you get yourself one too?"

"Mine doesn't have diamonds on it…its plain gold"

"Oh thank you SO much Lucas you don't know what this means to me…and I hope this is the only present you got me"

"Uh…not quite" Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas! This must have cost like a house and two cars"

"Wrong…besides, money doesn't stop me when it comes to you"

"Lucas I love you, you know that? I did nothing worthwhile in my life to deserve you and here you are…thank you" Brooke said, tearing up.

"Brooke…its me who doesn't deserve you…and you're very welcome…I love you more than you'll ever know…come here…don't cry Brooke!" Lucas chuckled and hugged Brooke tightly, stroking her hair just like she liked.

"I'm such a basket case" Brooke sniffled. "And there goes our teddy bear" Brooke said hearing the familiar whimpering 'I want attention' noise Madison made.

"You want me to get her?"

"No I'm cool"

"Alright"

"Good morning Madison" Brooke said, picking up the little girl and changing her. "Merry Christmas!" Brooke kissed Maddie and dressed her in her adorable Baby Gap clothes.

"Teddy bear!" Lucas said, seeing Madison. He took Maddie from Brooke and kissed her good morning. "How's my girl?" he asked Brooke.

"She's good…" Brooke said, kissing Lucas.

"Merry Christmas Maddie" Lucas said and laid her down in her carrier. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat their breakfast. Maddie babbled and Brooke fed her the breakfast while trying to eat her own.

"Madison, don't do this" Brooke sighed, wiping Maddie's face. "Good thing she has a huge bib on. Maddie bear, you cannot spit your food back out, then you'll be hungry and make mama and daddy miserable on Christmas". Madison swallowed the mashed banana. "Aw thank you for swallowing the banana. So what does Madison wanna do on Christmas? You wanna go pick up some hot guys? Hmm ok you can be Hooker Jr."

"Brooke!" Lucas said

"Just kidding Maddie daddy wouldn't like that too much"

"No daddy would not" Lucas said, kissing Brooke.

"Come on babe mama's gonna go get ready…wanna come watch?" Brooke giggled and cleaned Madison's face and picked her up.

"I'll come watch" Lucas chuckled. Brooke giggled and kissed Lucas and they walked to their room.

"So which one's hotter, Madison?" Brooke asked, holding up two sweaters.

"I like the green one" Lucas commented from the bathroom. "But do you seriously think our 3 week old daughter's gonna tell you?"

"Uh, she's my child, of course she's gonna tell me" Brooke giggled. Maddie babbled. "The red one babe? Yah I liked that one better too"

"Hey! I like the green one…its skimpier" Lucas said.

"Lucas…" Brooke said, hugging him.

"Brooke…" Lucas said, kissing her. "Madison looks very…Christmas-y"

"I know, I'm good like that. She also looks hotter than any other baby out there…watch out Gerber baby!"

"You're so cute Cheery"

"I know…but doesn't our Maddie look cute?"

"Absolutely adorable…never seen a cuter baby" Lucas said, glancing at Madison, who was very entertained by Brooke and Lucas's constant stream of talk.

"Ok Broody pants hold our child while I do my makeup" Brooke instructed, handing him Madison. Lucas watched intently as Brooke went through the various phases of putting on makeup.

"I don't get how girls do this, do you Maddie?"

"Lucas you're such a guy"

"It's so pointless though! You're beautiful the way you are" Lucas chuckled.

"You're so after school special" Brooke giggled, kissing him.

"I know, that's what makes me awesome"

"We're here!" Peyton called.

"This is definitely Tree Hill…no one ever knocks" Brooke commented

"I wonder how they opened that gigantic door"

"Peyton's good like that…hey Peyton!" Brooke said, running over to hug her best friend. "Jake, Jenny, Kitty Cat…how are you guys?"

"Good…how are you Aunt Brooke?" Jenny asked, hugging Brooke tightly.

"You've got good manners girl!…I am proud of you!" Brooke said, hugging her back.

"Where do we put the presents? I have like 20 bags" Jake complained.

"The tree" Brooke laughed, taking Catherine from Peyton. "Kitty Cat…how are you?" Catherine giggled and played with Brooke's earring.

"There goes teddy bear…she must be jealous" Brooke said, handing her to Peyton. "Madison, baby its ok" Brooke laughed, picking up the girl who instantly quieted. "Good girl, you're such a good baby for mama, you know that right?" Brooke asked her, kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"We're here!" Haley called through the house.

"Tree Hill" Brooke muttered to herself, amused, and went over to greet Haley, Nathan, and Anthony. "Hey baby…Nathan…tutor wife" Brooke said, hugging all of them.

"Presents?" Nathan asked, holding up at least 15 bags.

"Tree"

Karen, Andy, Alexis, Deb, Keith, Whitey, Erica, Mouth, and Amelia soon arrived.

"So when's church?" Alexis asked, plopping down on the couch.

"In ten minutes" Lucas answered.

"Big brother!" Alexis said, hugging Lucas.

"My little sister…how are you doing?"

"Good…where's my niece/goddaughter?" Alexis asked.

"With her mother"

"Ah…Brooke!" Alexis called.

"Alexis!" Brooke shrieked, hugging her.

"Where's bumblebee?"

"In her room in her crib waiting while I greet people"

"Ok" Alexis went over to pick Madison up and showed up in the living room 10 minutes later with her.

"How's the baby?" Deb asked, taking Madison from Alexis.

"She's doing awesome" Brooke answered.

"She looks just like you Brooke! But she has Lucas's eyes…aw" Karen cooed over the baby. "My baby has a baby…Alexis you're not having any children" Karen laughed.

"Mama…" Alexis laughed.

"Alright everyone Ashton has the limo ready…I don't think we can fit everyone in one though…" Brooke announced.

"Uh we brought ours" Andy offered.

"So Peyton, Haley, Karen, Alexis, Erica, Deb, and the children can come with us" Brooke said. "And the guys can go in the other one"

"But what if I miss my teddy bear?" Lucas asked, grabbing Brooke around the waist and kissing her.

"Maddie will miss you too…love you, see you in Church" Brooke said, kissing Lucas back and letting him kiss Maddie before following him out the door to the limos.

In the car, everyone was discussing Dan.

"That man is a monster and I hope Anthony and Madison never know that that man is their grandfather"

"Isn't he gonna show up at you guys' house tonight?" Brooke asked Haley.

"We got a restraining order" Haley said.

"Dan Scott…a criminal…how fitting" Deb snorted.

"Madison you know how mommy said monsters don't exist? Well Dan is a monster" Madison babbled, completely ignoring Brooke.

"We're at church" Alexis pointed to the large stone building.

"Are the kids seriously gonna stay quiet?"

"Uh…the kids are going in the nursery"

"I am NOT parting with Madison"

"Brooke"

"Karen, NO"

They walked into the church where a nun looking woman was standing.

"I'll take her, sweetie" she said to Brooke.

"No that's ok, _sweetie_. My daughter will stay with me" Brooke smirked.

"She cant, she'll disturb the service"

"Madison? Try me"

"Please, Ma'am"

"Lucas, I am NOT giving my three week old child to a strange woman, I don't care WHERE we are" Brooke snapped. "DO something"

"Look lady the baby's staying with us, ok?" Lucas said, and Brooke and Lucas marched ahead with Madison.

"Bitch" the nun muttered.

"THAT IS A SIN!" they heard someone screech. Everyone turned around to see the priest shaking his finger at the lady. "You do not CURSE in the house of GOD, Sister Rose. I am DISAPPOINTED IN YOU" he screeched, and marched up to Brooke and Lucas. "Good morning madam and sir, Merry Christmas" and marched up the podium. Brooke suppressed giggles and glanced at Lucas who was holding back laughter. This reminded both of them of a time in high school where they had been caught making out in the back row…by the same priest that was standing up there right now.

"_Brooke we cant do this my mothers gonna kill me"_

"_Yes we can Broody pants, you watch" Brooke giggled and pushed Lucas over. They were sitting in an empty pew at the very back of the humungous church full with people._

"_Brooke" Lucas whined._

"_Lucas" Brooke said, and kissed him._

"_Brooke…" Lucas said, trying hard to resist her kisses._

"_Lucas…" Brooke giggled and kissed him harder. Lucas didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden both of them were full on making out. They had been making out for 15 minutes when they felt someone tap their shoulders._

"_Sorry to interrupt your little lovemaking session, but I'm trying to run a service here" the priest reprimanded. The entire church, including Karen, was turned around and looking at them. "I am disappointed in you Landon Scott" the priest sighed._

"_It's Lucas"_

"_And Miss Bridget Davis"_

"_Brooke Davis"_

"_Whatever, I'm not surprised. Both of you owe the church 100 hours of community service between the two of you" the priest stomped to the front of the church._

"_Merry Christmas, Landon Scott"_

"_Merry Christmas, Bridget Davis"_

"Merry Christmas Landon Scott" Brooke giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Bridget Davis" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke and Lucas had an amazing Christmas surrounded by the people they loved. Presents were handed out right and left. At the end of the night, Madison had 7 bags of toys and 3 bags of clothes. Lucas had a play station, a few games, a few suits, ties, and of course, Brookes present…a watch with his name inscribed on the back. Brooke had lots of makeup, jewelry, clothes, shoes, and a ton of money and gift cards. All in all, it had been a _very_ Merry Christmas.

**Ok guys I hope you liked the chapter…please, please, please review, I haven't had a review since like chapter 6…lol. Please! Lol. Anyway, a lot of stuff coming up…any ideas, anything is welcome…you guys are awesome! Please review ;-) **


	9. Scandals, Lies, and Confessions

"Good morning sunshine" Brooke chirped as she picked Madison up. "How's my baby?"

"Hey babe" Lucas said, leaning against the doorframe to Madison's room.

"Good morning dearest husband" Brooke giggled, blowing Lucas a kiss and putting Madison down on her changing table. "I swear this table is taller than I am"

"It's not taller than me" Lucas chuckled.

"Well Broody pants you're like a giant…I'm kinda short" Brooke whined. "I hope Maddie's short, then we can out-short you"

"Out-short me?"

"Whatever, it sounded cool" Brooke giggled and handed a changed Madison to Lucas. "Take your silly child while I run to the bathroom" Brooke giggled.

"Hi teddy bear" Lucas said, holding Madison. "How's daddy's girl this morning?" Lucas chuckled and kissed Madison. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Hey Brooke…I think she's still sleepy" Lucas said when Brooke walked into the room. "Her eyes are closing and she's yawning"

"Really? That's strange…its ok, we'll just put her in her carrier and she can hang out with her ultra hip and hot mommy" Brooke giggled.

"What about her daddy?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"Who, Billy Bob Lucas? I wouldn't let him near her…plus I married him for his money"

"Billy Bob Lucas? Brooke could you have come up with a worse name?" Lucas laughed.

"I don't think so…I kind of like Billy Bob Lucas…hmm I'll call you that from now on"

"Brooke if Madison ever calls me Billy Bob Lucas, I will hunt you down and-"

"And what? Make-out with me? Cause I'm SO not against that" Brooke said, tackling Lucas and kissing him. They made out for a few moments until they heard Martha approach.

"Miss Scott…I'm so sorry, I'll be leaving now" Martha muttered, turning red.

"It's ok Martha, just me and Lucas having a little fun" Brooke said, giggling at her beet red face.

"Yes, well your breakfast is ready, and so is Miss Madison's"

"We'll be right out, thanks"

"Oh Brooke, I have practice today…so you and Madison get to have some one on one time"

"Aw I'll miss my Broody"

"I'll definitely miss my Cheery"

"We are so cheesy" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "Oh I'm taking Alexis shopping today, so you get to watch our lovely gift from God…and DON'T buy her all of Toys R Us…I already did" she giggled.

"Cool, just you and Alexis?"

"Yup…we're bonding" Brooke giggled.

"Ah, I see"

"Yah, she should be here soon"

"Ok well how long are you gonna be gone?" Lucas said, pouting

"A few hours" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas.

"Brooke!" Alexis yelled, walking in. "I'm here"

"Lexy!" Brooke said, hugging her.

"Where's bumblebee?"

"With her hot daddy"

"Ew…little sister here" Alexis said, hugging Lucas and taking Madison from him.

"Sorry" Brooke giggled. "But if you weren't his little sister, wouldn't you totally…"

"BROOKE!" Lucas and Alexis said.

"Sorry!" Brooke giggled, and kissed Lucas and Madison goodbye before dragging Alexis out the door.

"So where are we headed?" Alexis asked.

"Well we're gonna crash the Coach store first…I've had my eye on that pink purse forever"

"Cool…I'm obsessed with this one purse and Mama wants me to get her some luggage…I told her daddy wouldn't like it too much but she said she wore the pants in the house…whatever that's supposed to mean. Hey Brooke can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Brooke said, glancing at Alexis.

"Who's Dan?"

"Oh…" Brooke said. "He is the devil himself in human form…he made the first 17 years of Lucas's life miserable…he's Lucas's father, but he has another son with Deb, whom he divorced like years ago, Nathan…you know him…why do you ask?"

"Well mama hates him so much it's kind of scary" Alexis said.

"Yah…everyone hates him…I can't find a single person who likes him"

"I'm not surprised…he sounded like an ass"

"Well he's the biggest ass _ever_…but don't worry, I don't even think he knows you exist"

"I hope not…he doesn't sound like someone I wanna mingle with"

"Definitely NOT"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Lucas was talking to an awake and active Madison.

"Teddy bear, you want something to eat? I think your mommy left some milk…" Lucas laughed, picking up Madison. "You are so your mommy right down to your little toes, it's so cute…you're the next star of the WNBA, I can feel it! But I'm not sure mommy would like that, she probably wants you to be hooker, but that's why I love your mommy…she's so silly! You know Madison, people may have doubted your mother, and told her she could never be a good mother because she was a party animal, at least, that's what I heard people say so many years ago…but your mommy is the best mommy ever to you, you know that? She loves you so much and I love her very much too…" Lucas trailed off. "I can't believe I'm telling this to my two month old"

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, walking in with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke are you ok?"

"Yah I just heard what you said…Lucas…" Brooke said, hugging him and kissing him. "We're so corny, but I love you so much…" Brooke said.

"I was just telling our teddy bear how amazing her mommy is"

"Well it's my turn to tell teddy bear how amazing her daddy is, because your practice starts in 20 minutes"

"Oh crap I should go get ready…did you have fun with Billy Bob Lucas?" Lucas asked, chuckling.

"Oh yes, we had hot wild sex"

"Good to know" Lucas said, kissing Brooke and walking into their bedroom. Lucas left for practice and it was just Maddie and Brooke.

"So Maddie…how's my teddy bear?" Brooke asked, kissing her. "I wish you could talk, then we'd have so much fun" Madison babbled and grabbed Brooke's shirt.

"Aw you can grab things now? How cute!" Brooke giggled. "We'll have to tell daddy this when he gets home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama there's someone at the door!" Alexis shrieked.

"Sweetheart what have I said about yelling…your mother is old and grey and her ears hurt" Karen laughed, walking to the door. She opened it and let out a huge gasp.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, obviously displeased.

"Your father"

"What?"

"Yeah, your father…Dan Scott"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LUCAS SCOTT you are NOT a woman MOVE IT" their coach yelled.

"Coach…" Lucas sighed, getting up and walking behind Jake.

"By the way, how's that girl of yours doing?"

"Which one? I've got two on my hands" Lucas laughed, imagining Brooke and Madison.

"The baby" the coach said, chuckling.

"Excellent…Brooke right down to her toes…and some of me" he added proudly.

Lucas's phone rang all of a sudden. "Hello? Brooke what's the matter, are you ok? I'm coming home. Look Coach I have to go Brooke called…" he said in a panic.

"Its ok practice is over anyway"

"Bye"

Lucas rushed into the house. "Are you and Madison ok?" he asked, seeing Brooke's face.

"Yah we're fine…look Alexis called in tears and I asked her what the matter was and apparently DAN showed up at their house claiming that she was his daughter!" Brooke hurriedly explained,

"That bastard has ruined one too many lives and he is NOT gonna ruin anymore…lets go Brooke" Lucas said. They rushed to Karen and Andy's where Dan was sitting on the couch smirking.

"Hello, son…" Dan said, getting up. "Is that my granddaughter?" he asked, looking at Madison.

"Hello, bastard…and no, that's Andy's granddaughter. Can someone take Madison out of the room? I don't want Dan's ego to choke her" Lucas asked, his face twisted in fury. Brooke had rarely seen him like this. She handed Madison to the maid and went over and grabbed Lucas's hand. "It's ok…" she whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, asshole? Alexis can't be your daughter, she's adopted. You just want to cause discord…leave" Lucas snapped.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong…you see, I had an affair with this feisty flight attendant while I was with pill head, a.k.a. Deb, and the attendant said she was pregnant a few months into our little tryst….but I couldn't have that, so I stole the birth certificate and put _her_ up for adoption…I have her birth certificate"

"Firstly, that's illegal. Secondly, what the hell are you blabbering on about, man? Flight attendants, Alexis of all people? Why can't you just leave Mom and Dad the hell alone?" Lucas growled.

"Oh you call him Dad now? Cute. To answer your question, I've decided to redeem my mistakes and make amends with all my children"

"From what I've heard about you, I would be ashamed to be your child" Alexis snapped.

"My daughter has my wit" Dan smirked.

"I'm not your daughter!"

"Let's talk reasonably, ok? Look, here's her certificate…humor me and have a paternity test done?" Dan asked, softening a little.

"No way in hell!" Karen said.

"Well you're just not ready to face the fact that she's my daughter"

"I'm not ready to put this poor child who's already had enough hardship in her life through your scrutiny…you're just mad we've all moved on and forgotten about you Danny boy" Karen spat, looking at the birth certificate.

"If you're so sure she's not my daughter, then won't you have a test done?"

"Alexis?" Karen asked, sighing.

"I don't know mama…I'm not his child, I don't look anything like him"

"Show me your arm" Dan said, holding out his.

"Why?"

"Here's the birthmark on her arm- exactly like mine" he said, showing it to everyone.

"And you think some strange birthmark's gonna prove that she's your daughter?" Lucas asked, shaking his head and looking at Andy, who had been silent with shock the entire time. "Well you're wrong…no amount of DNA could make me, Nathan, OR Alexis your children…being a father means being there…and you haven't been there for the past 27 years of my life"

"Ok well since we have the same birthmark, why don't I humor this ass and get a paternity test…so he'll leave mama and dad alone" Alexis sighed.

"Tomorrow then, at the office" Dan said, and stalked out.

"I hate that man" Karen growled.

"We're staying with you tonight mom, incase he decides to show his lazy ass again. Brooke, sweetheart, did you bring everything you needed for Madison?"

"Uh, I don't think so Lucas" Brooke said quietly, not wanting to upset an already incredibly agitated Lucas.

"Alright Mom you watch Madison, we're gonna go get some stuff, and I'm gonna call everyone else, ok? This man is insane". Karen just nodded and took Madison from the maid.

In the car, Lucas sat quietly. "Are you ok, Lucas?" Brooke asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I must have looked like a monster in there but Dan has that effect on people…"

"It's ok Lucas I understand" Brooke said, putting her hand on his arms. "I was scared there for a moment, but I know what he does to you"

"I wish he didn't, you know…I wish he didn't have that effect on me…but he does" Lucas said. "I hope Madison and I never have that type of relationship"

"Oh don't worry…you wouldn't be an ass like Dan"

"I hope not…I'm sorry Brooke, I really am…I didn't wanna sound mean, I'm not like that"

"I know, Lucas, I know" Brooke said, hugging his arm and kissing him on the cheek. "People do what they need to do to defend themselves and the people they love, and if it means being mean, than you're doing nothing wrong and I think if Maddie bear had any idea what went on, she would have been proud of you for defending everyone like that"

"Thank you, Brooke…that means a lot to me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he just showed up?" Haley asked Brooke, plopping down on the bed with Anthony asleep in her arms.

"Yah…" Brooke said, rocking Madison and opening the closet door. "Looks like we're gonna be at Karen's and Andy's for a while…she told us all to get settled in. Lucas wants to stay here for like 2 weeks"

"Fine by me…even if it's a tense situation, it'll be like a party" Haley said.

"I know! A chance for everyone to bond…Peyton and Jake and their munchkins should be here soon"

"They're coming too? Wow…talk about support" Haley said.

"Believe me; with Dan in this neighborhood…they'll need all the support they can get"

"Brooke…" Lucas said, walking in with a towel wrapped around him. "Mom says dinner's in 15"

"Thanks babe" Brooke said, burying her head in Lucas's bare chest.

"You guys are gross!" Haley gagged, looking away.

"Oh please Haley, you know you wanna do it too"

"Yah, with my HUSBAND…not my best friend"

"You know I'm surprised you two didn't hook up in-"

"BROOKE!" Lucas and Haley said.

"Sorry…gosh, people are so sensitive"

"Brooke, why are you trying to set me up with people?" Lucas laughed, kissing her. "First Alexis…ugh…and now Haley?"

"I need to get back to Billy Bob Lucas and he said he wouldn't take me back if you were still in the picture. But I told you I should have been a matchmaker…not a pediatric neurologist"

"How did you manage that, Brooke?" Nathan asked, walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Manage what?"

"To become a pediatric NUEROLOGIST"

"I'm good like that…what, did you and Lucas shower together?" she asked, eyeing the towel.

"BROOKE!" Haley, Lucas, and Nathan yelled.

"Sorry! At least Madison loves me…" Brooke giggled, tickling Madison.

"Yah, yah" Lucas said, kissing her.

"Alright why do I walk in on you two making out every time we visit?" Jake complained.

"No one knocks in Tree Hill, that's why" Brooke said, pulling away.

"God we heard about that jacka -and Jill" Peyton caught herself when she realized Jenny was there. "Jenny, sweetie, the grownups have to talk…can you take Catherine with you and go to Aunt Karen and ask if she needs help with dinner?" Peyton said, handing her a 6 month old Catherine and smiling.

"Ok mommy…be back soon"

"I'll be waiting munchkin…so we heard about the jackass…I'm so sorry Lucas" Peyton said.

"Yah I am too…look, I'm gonna go get dressed, ok?"

"Why?" Brooke whined. "I like seeing you-"

"BROOKE!" Everyone yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't let him get to you, Alexis" Nathan told her at the dinner table. "Not for a minute"

"I know…I don't even know the guy…my head is SPINNING"

"It was so random" Andy commented.

"I know…well he did call at Christmas" Karen added in.

"I know…but to claim that Alexis is his daughter? How strange" Haley said.

"Well knowing Dan…I wouldn't be surprised if he had 15 other illegitimate children" Karen said.

"Ok I'm gonna change the subject" Peyton said. "What do you guys wanna do tonight? I know it sucks right now…but we need to have fun"

"The psychologist has spoken" Brooke giggled.

"Let's play a board game!" Haley said.

"Omg Hales when we were in high school out getting drunk did you and Lucas sit at home and play board games?" Brooke asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes…" Lucas and Haley said.

"That's my boy" Karen laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ANDY you cant do that!" Haley shrieked

"Haley, yes I can" Andy chuckled, taking the money from Haley.

"Fine, if you're gonna be mean like that" Haley pouted, glaring at Nathan who was trying to hold back laughter. Eventually, Monopoly ended with Andy winning with 2 million in his bank.

"I know see why you're so wealthy without being a basketball player" Brooke said, gesturing to the pile of money in front of Andy.

"Good business- it's all about strategy" Andy said, smiling.

"Ok I don't know about you but I'm tired" Karen announced. Everyone nodded, knowing that the 6 friends were gonna meet back in someone's room to talk the night away…it was rare that they all got to be in the same house for two weeks. They all congregated in Brooke and Lucas's room, with the children asleep in their mothers' laps and everyone in their pajamas.

"I am so glad that we're all here…Mom really needs us" Lucas said.

"It's so much fun…even if the situations not so perky" Peyton commented.

"Yah…I just hope Dan will leave everyone alone after this paternity test crap…Alexis doesn't need this" Lucas said.

"I don't need what?" she asked, walking in.

"Dan's wrath"

"I know" she said, sitting down and leaning against Lucas. Tears filled her grey eyes and spilled over.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Brooke asked.

"This whole Dan thing…if I do end up being his daughter, will Karen like me any less? I mean she hates Dan so much she's bound to hate any child of his from an illegitimate affair…I'm so afraid I'm gonna get sent off again"

"Sent off? Alexis that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Lucas said, hugging her. "No one's gonna send you off…sometimes I forget that you're 15 and still have insecurities…we all love you too much to send you anywhere but school, and mom had issues with that. Karen and Andy love you like their own, and I love you like you're my sister…and you might as well be, seeing as apparently Dan's your father" Lucas said.

"Lexy…we love you WAY too much…we'll fight for you to stay here with us if that's what it resorts to, ok?" Brooke added in, and everyone nodded. "Come here" Brooke said, and hugged Alexis tightly. "Don't forget we love you so much, ok Lexy?"

"Yah, Alexis…you're awesome…you're like our little sister…stealing jewelry from my little sister was always a dream of mine, and you've got some good jewelry" Peyton giggled, hugging Alexis.

"Ok you should go get some sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you" motherly Haley advised. "Good night sweetie" she said, hugging her tightly. Alexis hugged everyone good night, and walked down the hallway.

"God I love that girl…I'll personally fight for her stay with Karen and Andy" Brooke said.

"I know…me too" Lucas said, taking a sleeping Madison from Brooke and looking at her. "I never ever want Madison and me to end up like that….I don't get how you couldn't love your CHILD"

"People are weird like that" Haley said, tightening her grip around Anthony.

"What's the arrangement tomorrow…who's staying at home and who's going with Alexis?" Brooke asked.

"Uh well no offense to you guys, but since Dan is kind of me and Nathan's- unfortunately- father, we figured we could go with Karen, Alexis, and Andy" Lucas said.

"Sounds good…we should turn in" Haley said. Everyone nodded and said their goodnights, and they headed off to their rooms. Brooke insisted that Madison sleep with them, so Brooke and Lucas and Madison climbed into bed.

"Broody…this sucks" Brooke said, two hours later, bored and restless, rubbing Madison's back.

"I know sweetheart…thank you for being so supportive, I know you probably miss home"

"Anything for my family, Lucas…you guys have been my fam-" Brooke was cut off by a loud scream that sounded like Haley. Brooke and Lucas jumped out of bed and ran to her room, where Haley was sobbing.

"He took Anthony, he took Anthony" she screamed.

"Who? Haley calm down" Lucas said, his face tense and anxious.

"Someone came in and I hear a rustle and then I ran to Anthony's room and he wasn't in his crib…I called 911" by this time, everyone was in the room. Brooke ran to get Madison and Peyton was clutching Catherine to her chest. An officer soon showed up and interrogated Haley and everyone else within an inch of their sanity. Nathan had a shell shocked look on his face, tears stained his face, and Haley was beyond the point of comfort. Brooke and Peyton held her while she shook.

"Miss, we will try to get your boy back…any suspicions?" They told him Dan Scott's story, and the officer wrote down details. "We're gonna try our hardest"

"Thank you officer" Nathan choked out, still in a daze. The officer bade them goodbye and left.

"Haley…" Lucas said, holding his best friend tightly.

"Where did my baby go…Lucas" Haley choked, out sobbing. Brooke and Peyton held their children closer to them and let silent tears run down their faces. All they could do was wait. Any phone call, Haley or Nathan leapt at but it was all sympathy phone calls. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Alexis, Karen, and Andy sat in despair hour after hour, thinking about Anthony, wondering where he was, and remembering his sweet disposition. Occasionally Karen would say something about eating, but no one was hungry, and they would fall back into thinking. Silent tears coursed down Haley's face, Nathan's tear streaked face revealed the pent up pain he was feeling, Peyton and Brooke could do nothing but lean against their husbands, hold their children close, and sit. Jenny looked shell shocked, Anthony having been her only 'cousin' before Madison. She was hit hard by it, and Peyton and Jake could do nothing but stroke her hair.

"Madison, not right now" Brooke said, seeing one of her fits coming on. "Mama doesn't need this right now, Madison" she said wearily. "Madison, please" Brooke said sharply, instantly regretting it. She hugged Madison close and kissed her, and Madison settled down and snuggled up to Brooke, and Brooke continued staring off into space, remembering Anthony's first birthday and how she had played with him and showed him Madison when Madison was just a week old. He had called her "Madwie" and played with her fingers.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Mrs. Scott, we think we have your boy. We found him at Dan Scott's house, sitting on the couch with him, screaming his head off"

"I'll be right there" Haley said. "They found Anthony"

"Omg lets go" Karen said, and they all piled into the limo and appeared at Dan's house, where a social worker had Anthony in her arms. Haley shrieked and ran to Anthony, and her and Nathan hugged and kissed him and everyone hugged Anthony and gave him toys and candy. He looked positively thrilled to see everyone and couldn't get enough of the attention. Dan was being led out by policemen, handcuffed.

"I want everyone to remember that I am Dan Scott…and I will prevail" Dan snarled as he was hauled off into the car.

"Yah, he'll prevail in the insane asylum…you know, asshole, you've got a really good chance at an insanity plea" Haley screamed, and carried a happy and bubbly Anthony back to the limo.

At home, everyone sat down and discussed the events of the past day and a half, and how exhausted they all were. Jenny was holding Anthony and Catherine tightly, all three sleeping, and baby Madison was asleep in Lucas's lap, who had a tighter grip than usual on her.

The officer called to tell them that a paternity test had been found on the desk, and sure enough, it was Alexis's.

"How did he get my DNA?" Alexis asked.

"Looks like he used some strands of your hair" the officer explained.

"Oh well…what's verdict?" Alexis asked biting her lip.

"Looks like you're his daughter after all…" the officer trailed off.

"Oh thanks officer" Alexis hung up.

"What did he say?" Karen asked

"Uh…looks like I'm yet another Scott" Alexis said.

"So dude…you really are my sister?" Lucas asked.

"Looks like it" she said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well…I don't know whether to congratulate you or feel bad for you" Peyton laughed. "The Scott family is pretty dysfunctional, even the ones married in" she giggled at the looks on Haley and Brooke's faces.

"Shut up Peyton…we know you wanna be a Scott" Brooke giggled.

"At least Lucas is actually my big brother" Alexis smiled. "And Nathan!"

"Look's like the Scott family just got a new addition" Andy chuckled.

"But I'll always be part of this family, daddy, I still am and will be forever…YOU guys raised me and took care of me, not Dan…I may have his DNA, but I have no piece of his heart"

The next few weeks were crazy, with Dan's trial and the newfound addition to the Scott family. Dan was sentenced to 20 years in prison and 500 hours of community service when he got out. Alexis, obviously, remained under the care of Andy and Karen, and Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Nathan all went back home…sadly, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke, sweetheart…I'm going to practice, ok?" Lucas yelled.

"Ok, bye Broody pants!"

"By Cheery…bye teddy bear" Lucas called, opening the door. "Love you!"

"Your daddy is silly" Brooke giggled, tickling Madison and hugging her. "You're mommy's girl, though…oh, there's the phone…hello? HALEY!" Brooke shrieked.

"BROOKE! What's up?"

"Maddie and I are bonding while my pimp is at practice"

"Yah my pimp is at practice too…and my baby's asleep"

"Lucky you, Maddie bear just wants me to play with her"

"Anthony's sleepy, we kinda kept him up all night playing" Haley giggled.

"Yah Maddie kept us up all night whining…I think she's coming down with a cold…she doesn't feel hot though"

"Probably just being fussy…Peyton wanted to go shopping…apparently Catherine needs new clothes"

"Yah Madison needs new clothes, too"

"Omg Brooke didn't you just order clothes from the catalogue like…yesterday?" Haley asked.

"So…?" Brooke giggled. "Children need clothes"

"Actually Anthony needs some new clothes too"

"SEE…we converted money conscious Haley into a reckless spender…I'm so proud"

"Oh please Brooke…I still cringe when I look at Nathan's receipts…he says I'm way too conscious"

"You ARE…come on Hales, it's not like you can't spend it"

"I feel so bad…I've been like that all my life"

"Well I haven't…" Brooke giggled.

"Yah, miss richest girl at Tree Hill High" Haley laughed. "Oh there's Anthony, whining as usual…love my baby ha-ha…ok tell Lucas hi, give Maddie a kiss from her favorite aunt and I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" Brooke hung up the phone just as Lucas walked into the door. "Hey baby, how was practice?" she asked, snuggling up to him and kissing him. He kissed her back and hugged her.

"Good, good…Coach wants us to use a new play, so we have to practice that…I'm exhausted…oh by the way, there's this dude, Thomas on my team…very nice guy, and he has a girlfriend, Giselle…I invited them to dinner tomorrow night, does that work?"

"Sure, that'd be great; I'd love to meet some people"

"Cool…where's teddy bear?"

"Hanging out in her carrier with her hot mommy"

"And Billy Bob Lucas?"

"Who else?"

"I love you, Bridget, you know that?"

"I love you too, Landon"

**A/N: So its been a crazy chapter lol…yah I have stuff planned lol but please, please, PLEASE review, I love reviews…to everyone who has reviewed- you're awesome…thank you for reading! I can't wait for the story to develop…and originally the story was going to end really soon, but I'm slightly obsessed with it now so I'm being a good author and sitting down to plan it. And if school starts before the story's over…uh…troubled waters lol…ideas, comments, suggestions, REVIEWS…all welcome! **


	10. The Second Honeymoon

"Lucas….where's my pink bathing suit?" Brooke shrieked from the room

"How would I know, Cheery? I don't wear it!" he yelled back, laughing.

"Lucas, YOU'RE the organized one in the family!" Brooke whined.

"Look in your bathing suit drawer, angel…that's the most likely place"

"FOUND IT!" Brooke shrieked, and Madison giggled, watching her mother with big eyes.

"What's so funny, Maddie?" Brooke asked, tickling the 7 month old who was giggling and smiling. "You are so smart Madison, you know that…Mommy's gonna miss you and I'm only going away for 5 days…" Brooke said, getting teary and pulling Madison into her lap. "Mama loves you, you know that, right baby?" she asked, kissing Madison, who snuggled up to Brooke at once.

"Hi teddy bear…my beautiful wife" Lucas chuckled, kissing Madison and Brooke. Madison whined and lifted her hands, so Lucas picked her up and tickled her. "She's so a daddy's girl, Brooke…I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on Lucas…you know she's a mommy's girl" Brooke giggled, kissing him. "I'm gonna miss her so much…cant we bring her?"

"On our second honeymoon? Hardly, Brooke…we need time off, even though this little one is such a good baby" Lucas said, tickling Madison, who was giggling up a storm and loving the attention. He handed her to Brooke. "I have to finish packing, we're leaving tomorrow"

"And we're dropping off my angel tonight at Karen's?"

"Yes, Brooke, tonight…as much as I will miss her climbing all over me 6 in the morning…our own little personal alarm, we wont have time tomorrow morning"

"But I'm gonna miss her so much…" Brooke whined, clutching Madison to her.

"Me too, Brooke" Lucas said, sighing.

"We could still bring her along"

"Brooke…"

"I know…" Brooke whined, sitting Madison back down on the bed and throwing things in the suitcase. "Maddie, will you miss mommy?" she asked pathetically. Maddie giggled and shrieked and bounced up and down. "I'm taking that as a yes" Brooke giggled and kissed Madison.

"I'm all packed Brooke…and we told Mom we'd be there at 7 and its 6:30"

"So we have to drop her off already?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…come on Maddie bear" Lucas said, picking her up and grabbing her suitcase, which was bigger than Brooke and Lucas's combined. "Brooke, she's not the one going on the trip" he laughed.

"Babies need clothes, Lucas Scott…I would think you would have learned that by now, living with me" she giggled, kissing him and stealing Madison. "Maddie's sitting with mommy today" she said decidedly, climbing into the limo after Lucas. When they got to Karen's, the goodbyes were teary.

"Maddie, mommy loves you, ok?" Brooke said, tearing up and kissing Madison, who looked worried that Brooke and Lucas wouldn't come back.

"Teddy bear, I love you…don't forget daddy" Lucas said, choking up a little himself. Brooke and Lucas kissed Madison goodbye, who started crying immediately, and they had the hardest time leaving a whimpering Madison with Karen.

"Lucas, maybe we should go back!" Brooke said.

"No, Brooke, she's fine with mom…plus she loves Alexis, she'll take care of our munchkin"

"I don't know about you, but I miss her already" Brooke sighed.

"Yah I thought I was seeing her off to college" Lucas said. "Speaking of, she's never going to college…never ever"

"True that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke and Lucas Scott…how nice to see you!" the driver exclaimed, seeing Brooke and Lucas. He was holding up a sign that said their name and had a huge professional grin on his face. He led the tired but excited couple to their limo, and drove them to their hotel, the Ritz Carlton on the beach. Needless to say, it was gorgeous, and Brooke was exclaiming right and left.

"Look at the gorgeous water, Lucas, look how pretty it is…it's blue, just like Maddie's eyes" Brooke said, sighing a little.

"I know…they're pretty like my eyes" Lucas said pretending to bat his eyelashes.

"You know Lucas if you weren't as horny and girl obsessed as a teenage boy, I would say you were gay…you could pull it off nicely"

"Thanks Brooke…exactly what every man wants to hear from his wife"

"I love you…" she giggled, kissing him.

"Yah, yah I'm lovable like that"

"You're here" the driver announced, getting out and opening the door for them.

"Thanks Jerald" Brooke said, handing him a 50. "See you later". The bellhop wheeled their things up to their suite, which was the best one overlooking the water.

"Lucas this is beautiful" Brooke said, as they were sitting on the couch. "I couldn't imagine a more perfect second honeymoon…thank you"

"Anything for you Brooke…you know I'd do anything for you"

"You are one amazing man, you know that?" Brooke said, pushing him over on the couch and kissing him. "Let's make out" she giggled, kissing him harder.

"I don't have a problem with that" Lucas chuckled, pushing her brunette hair out of her face. "Not a single problem"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madison, where's Alexis?" Alexis asked the little girl. "You are so cute, you know that?"

"Lexy, sweetie, can you go check on the roast beef? I'll take Madison" Karen said.

"Alright mama" Alexis said, and walked off to the kitchen. Andy walked in moments later, and sniffed the air.

"Mm smells good in here…what's cooking?"

"Roast beef" Karen said, kissing Andy. "Smells yummy, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes…did Alexis help you cook it?"

"Help me? She practically did it"

"I swear that girl is a genius"

"She's a genius, alright" Karen laughed.

"Miss Madison, I hear, is quite the baby genius herself"

"Oh yah…I swear she knows exactly what goes on 99 percent of the time"

"That's our Madison…wonder where she gets it from"

"Me, of course!" Karen laughed. Andy rolled his eyes and kissed Karen.

"Have Brooke and Lucas called yet?" he asked.

"No…but I don't want to interrupt them, seeing as we can safely assume what they're doing"

"Good idea" Andy muttered, and they all walked to kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke Scott, when I said I'd do anything for you, let me take that back…ALMOST anything" Lucas groaned.

"But Broody it'll be fun"

"Sex in the hallway where anyone could come?"

"That's the thrill!"

"Brooke, NO" Lucas said firmly.

"But Broody…fine, we'll do something else crazy…I swear, you have completely lost your pizzazz"

"My pizzazz? Nice, Cheery"

"I'm awesome like that…hmm ok lets have an elevator race"

"Oh you're on Brooke…first one to the 43rd floor wins"

"Ok…see you there sexy" she kissed him before getting into the elevator.

"Oh hi!" Brooke said, seeing the bellhop walk into the elevator. He looked dazed at the sight of Brooke, standing there with her bikini and jeans on, her hair curly and her face radiant.

"Uh…hey"

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, leaning in close, making sure he could smell her perfume.

"Uh…yah?"

"Can I borrow your cart?"

"No, miss, sorry"

"Why not?"

"Cause the hotel management-"

"Screw the management, room 1321 on the 18th floor, 3:00"

"Miss"

"Mister" she giggled, getting off the elevator and waving.

"Hello Brooke" Lucas chuckled, waving, perched on a desk on the 43rd floor

"DAMN Lucas you got lucky again"

"I have skill, babe, not luck"

"Another word and you wont have me" she giggled and kissed him. "Oh by the way I seduced a bellhop on the way up…he promised to bring a cart so we could ride on it"

"Brooke! You didn't…you think he's gonna come?"

"Oh yes…" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke did you offer him sex?" Lucas whined.

"NO, I wouldn't do that…ok, I would, but I didn't" Brooke giggled. "Lucas will you carry me?"

"Brooke…" Lucas whined. "My shoulder?"

"Oh quit being a baby, remember the doctor said it's in perfect condition?" Brooke reminded.

"Damn, I was hoping you forgot about that. I hope Madison isn't like this when she's older" Lucas sighed.

"Oh please…carry me!"

"Ok, ok" Lucas said, throwing Brooke over his shoulder.

"NOT LIKE THAT BROODY!" Brooke screamed.

"Yup, like this, Cheery" Lucas said, bobbing along the hallway, attracting strange looks from passers-by.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, put me down this INSTANT!" Brooke yelled.

"What did we say about the middle name, Brooke Penelope Scott…hmm?" Lucas laughed, throwing her on their bed and jumping on her.

"Well…" Brooke giggled, kissing him. "The bellhop should be here soon"

"Brooke, you seriously think the bellhops gonna bring us a cart?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and to Brooke and Lucas's surprise, the bellhop was standing there, but without the cart.

"Miss I'm so sorry, but I cannot give you the cart…I came to tell-" But Brooke ran out of the room, dragging Lucas by the hand and jumped on the cart five feet away. "Miss!" the bellhop screamed.

"Mister!" Brooke shouted back, giggling as the cart rolled faster through the long hallway.

"Brooke we're gonna get kicked out" Lucas said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Get kicked out? Come on, their not gonna kick their highest paying customers out…whoops" Brooke giggled, moving the cart out of the wall's way and rolling onto the elevator.

"Brooke…" Lucas said, laughing harder than ever now.

"Lucas, we can definitely tell our grandchildren this"

"Grandchildren? Brooke, Madison's not meeting any boys, she's not getting married, she's not having sex, and she's not having children!" Lucas said.

"Right…we'll see about that when she's a teenager, when she wants to get married, when she's horny, and when she really wants a baby" Brooke giggled.

"She's not growing up- she'll be little Peter Pan…only with more than just leaves on…I wonder if we can dress her in like a full body suit so"

"Lucas, she's 7 months old, you have plenty of time to worry and gripe" Brooke giggled, kissing him.

"But she's so old…she's already gorgeous"

"I know, Lucas, it's a sad reality to face, she's growing up" Brooke sighed pathetically.

"I get it from my mother, you should have seen the video Keith made of my first day of kindergarten"

"Uh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Brooke said, pressing all the buttons on the elevator and giggling.

"Have you met my mother?"

"Good point"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Catherine…" Jenny whined, trying to get the newly turned one year old to eat her mashed bananas. "Mama says EAT, and so does sissy- so EAT!"

"Yes, mama does say eat…thank you Jenny" Peyton said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Mommy can I go outside?" Jenny asked.

"Sure…be careful" she yelled after her.

"Hello kitty cat…angel" Jake said, walking in sweating.

"How was practice"

"Fun…I got to sweat three buckets while Lucas enjoys Brooke in the Bahamas"

"Haha- you know, we should take a second honeymoon- leave kitty cat and Jenny with Brooke and Lucas"

"That's a good idea, we should look into that- if coach gives Luke time off, I should get time off!"

"I agree" Peyton laughed.

"Where are our loving munchkins?"

"Uh kitty cat just ran off to find Jenny, who is outside, but thank God Catherine can't open that huge door"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she could"

"Yah, she's a feisty girl…Miss Drama Queen"

"She gets it from you, you know" Jake laughed.

"Uh, excuse me? I think she gets it from YOU…Miss Drama Queen Senior!"

"Oh, bring it on, Peyton" Jake laughed, jumping on Peyton and tickling her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas that was awesome!"

"Brooke that was dangerous…but awesome nonetheless" Lucas laughed, kissing her. "You look really hot right now"

"I look hot all the time, Broody pants…you're just too dazed by it to comment" Brooke giggled, kissing him back.

"Let's go back to our hotel room"

"Ok, elevator race…what's our room number again?"

"1321, Brooke"

Brooke and Lucas met back in their room, and saw that 3 messages were blinking for them. Lucas smiled as he heard his best friend's voice come over the machine.

"Hey, Brooke, Lucas…it's Haley-and Nathan, shut up Nate I told them you said hi, anyway we were calling to say hi and everything…everyone misses you, Maddie misses you, don't have too much sex…ok call back! Bye!"

"Hey Brooke and Lucas…Peyton here, calling to say hi and we miss you and call back and don't have too much sex…bye!"

"Hey Lucas and Brooke…its Karen…Madison's doing great, we miss you, she misses you, Alexis says hi, so does Andy…and don't be too…wild…ok call back! Bye! Love you!"

"Broody, why do they all assume we're having sex and being wild?"

"Because we are?" Lucas laughed.

"Good point…lets call the reception desk"

"Uh…why? Brooke you ordered 20 feather pillows and 7 down comforters, and you already destroyed the mini bar, what more do you want from the hotel?"

"I wanna complain about something absurd…like flying elephants that are disturbing our awesome sex" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke, you seriously cannot do that!" Lucas said.

"Yes, I can"

"No, you can't" Lucas said. Brooke giggled and jumped on him and kissed him, and after making out for 15 minutes, Lucas said "Fine, you can"

"Thank you Broody" Brooke said, playing with her bathing suit strap. "I knew if I couldn't convince you into it…I could just seduce you and you'd say yes"

"You know, Brooke…you're lucky you're hot"

"I'm lucky? You're the lucky one" she giggled, and dialed the reception.

"Hello…reception desk? Yes. This is Mandy Arians; I'm calling to say that since when does this hotel cater to flying elephants? It's disturbing me and my husband's hot sex, and I would appreciate it if they were escorted out immediately" Brooke hung up and giggled at the look on Lucas's face…pure horror.

"Brooke Scott…or should I say Mandy Arians…I had no idea you were being serious about the flying elephants!"

"Lucas Scott…don't Brooke Scott me, that was fun and now shall we proceed?" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas and pushing him back onto the pillows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anthony, smile!" Haley said, pointing the camera at Anthony who looked annoyed and continued bouncing the little ball.

"Haley, look at that…he's my child…he's bouncing the ball, what a perfect dribble!" Nathan gushed.

"Nathan…he's bouncing a ball, it's not that hard"

"Hales, you're no one to talk…last time you shot the ball like 5 years ago, it went backwards over the fence and into the Mason's yard…and you broke their lawnmower, remember?"

"Nathan! Do not remind me of that again or you are so a divorced, divorced man. Why did you bring that up in front of our son?"

"I don't know…I love you?"

"Good answer…now go get our child ready, we're going to go see mom and dad…they're in town"

"Oh, cool, I haven't seen my in laws in like…2 years"

"Yah I miss my mommy and daddy…I like them better…and you're uh…one night stand is coming as well- Taylor? My lovely older sister? I daresay you remember her…not your finest moment, huh?" Haley smirked.

"Haley…" Nathan laughed, kissing her.

"Nathan…" she said, kissing him back and handing him Anthony, who looked positively mad that the ball was taken away from him. "Here's your child, go get ready…I need to call the jeweler, I feel like the money's piling up again…its asking to be spent"

"You hang around Brooke too much"

"Well that's the beauty of Brooke Davis"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you think we should call and see how our monster's doing?" Lucas asked Brooke, who was leaning against Lucas and eating ice cream.

"Yes, I miss my baby…" Brooke whined, looking up at Lucas. "What if she hates me forever for doing this?"

"She will not hate you forever…not after she hears the stories…and sees the presents"

"Speaking of, we have to get everyone something…"

"We'll have to do that tomorrow…since we didn't leave the hotel room today"

"Well…we might not leave the hotel room tomorrow"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed, dialing Karen's number.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Hey mom it's me"

"Lucas! How are you doing?"

"Wonderful, how's Madison?"

"She's doing great…clinging to Alexis like glue, but she's doing awesome"

"Good, good" Lucas said.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's great; she wants to talk to you" Lucas said, handing Brooke the phone.

"Hey Karen!" Brooke said

"Hey sweetheart…how are you doing?"

"Great, I'm having an awesome time…how's my baby?"

"She misses mommy and daddy, but Alexis has her distracted"

"I love that girl…ok well tell everyone I said hi, and tell Maddie I love her and give her a hug…she's eating right, right? And is she ok? Not too fussy, not too upset? She's not sick or anything, is she? Cause I packed Tylenol"

"Brooke, she's fine, don't worry…go have fun!"

"Ok…bye, love you" Brooke sighed.

"Love you too, tell Lucas I love him, have fun…don't be too wild!" Karen laughed, and hung up.

"I miss my baby, Lucas" Brooke whined.

"I miss my baby, too, Brooke" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke and stroking her hair. "Let's go out to dinner at a swanky restaurant…it'll be fun"

"Ok, babe, swanky restaurant it is- we can demand something ridiculous like all those gay celebrities…I'll go get out my dress"

"Ooh wear that pink one that you look really hot in"

"You're so cute" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas and walking into the bathroom. "But I'll wear the pink one!"

"Good"

An hour later, Brooke emerged from the bathroom looking like "a goddess" as Lucas put it.

"Brooke…you look…amazing"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" Brooke said, her voice faltering a little when she saw Lucas dressed up in a suit and tie. "You look really hot" she giggled.

"Well you look hot too, but I hear women prefer to be called beautiful…but seriously, Brooke, you look gorgeous"

"Well thank you, Broody pants" Brooke said, kissing Lucas. "I like hearing that I'm beautiful"

"Well you are"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hot tub time! I haven't been in a hot tub in about a year, seeing as our lovely daughter Madison prevented me from going in one for NINE MONTHS and if that's not bad enough, I couldn't take Maddie bear into the hot tub with me and I can't really leave her unsupervised so basically, I haven't been in a hot tub for a year" Brooke ranted as they walked to their hotel room.

"Brooke, I get the point…hot tub it is" Lucas laughed, opening the door for her and ushering her in. "Outside or inside?"

"Hmm…inside sounds…better" she giggled, walking off to find her bathing suit.

"Ok…" Lucas laughed, looking through the suitcase to find his trunks.

"So Lucas…how do you like our second honeymoon so far?" Brooke asked when they were settled in the hot tub.

"Uh….well, I'm here with you…that's all I really needed"

"You are such a cheese ball, but that's why I married you…"

"I don't know why I married you" Lucas laughed.

"Lucas!"

"I love you…"

"Humph…Billy bob Lucas would never question our marriage"

"Billy Bob Lucas doesn't exist"

"Uh, you wanna bet?"

"Sure...20 dollars"

"You're on Broody"

Brooke and Lucas had an amazing time the rest of their stay at the Ritz…Brooke said that they needed that time alone, and they did. They flew home 4 days later, were ecstatic to see Madison again, and resumed their lives as normally as they had left them before. But Brooke and Lucas would never forget their second honeymoon full of elevator races, bellhop carts, hot tubs, and flying elephants.

**A/N: ok this chapter _SUCKED_ but I was so busy lol…yah sorry it sucked so bad, the next one will be better, I promise! Ok read and review please...I've been getting more and more reviews, and I must tell you- I LOVE reviews...they're a) helpful b) inspiring and c) i get really excited everytime I see a new one lol so please, review, even if its just a word or two, it makes me happy...I promise the next chapter will be better...I dunno about longer, but hopefully! Ideas are always welcome, ofcourse, seeing as there are some amazing writers on this site...ok I'm done ranting- review! thanks ;0)**


	11. Reality

For Brooke and Lucas, reality had finally kicked. They weren't on vacation in the Bahamas anymore; they were back and in the full swing of things. Lucas had intense practice everyday, which really put a damper on Brooke's day. Madison had been sick ever since Brooke and Lucas had gotten back, and she was fussy and cranky.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, where is Madison's bib?" Brooke yelled. "You fed her last!"

"Sorry Brooke I don't remember, I'm gonna be late for intensive and then we have a strategy meeting…I wont be home till 10 or 11 tonight…bye, I love you, love you Maddie"

"But Lucas, you can't go Madison's sick!" Brooke whined.

"Look baby I love you but I don't have time to battle it out, I love you, don't forget that, bye Maddie bear, daddy loves you, bye!" Lucas said hurriedly, kissing Brooke and Madison and sliding out the door.

"Bye Lucas" Brooke sighed and turned towards Madison. "When did Daddy become so busy, Maddie?" Madison babbled and Brooke nodded her head. "I agree munchkin; I think daddy should take time off too…but he loves basketball, what can we do about it?" Brooke sighed and continued looking for Madison's bib.

"Brooke Scott!"

"Haley, my favorite ho…thank god you are here and where is my adorable nephew?" Brooke asked.

"With his grandma and grandpa and aunt being spoiled rotten" Haley laughed.

"Ah…the curse of the grandparents…mine always spoiled me rotten" Brooke said.

"Brooke, you were spoiled rotten anyway"

"Hey! I resent that!" Brooke exclaimed. "So what have you been up to, tutor wife?"

"Nothing, my husband sleeps till 1, disappears at 3, and shows up at 11 at night. And then he's tired, so he has to sleep. The coach is like juicing them"

"I know I feel like I don't see Lucas at all anymore, this intensive thing is getting out of hand. He hasn't spent any time with Madison in a week and I haven't had any help and she's sick!"

"I know…Peyton's mad too, she says Jake barely sees Catherine or Jenny because they're always either strategizing or practicing" Haley said. "Well, hopefully crazy season will be over soon"

"Yah, hopefully" Brooke sighed, looking at Madison, who was chewing her bottle cap. "Maddie, don't chew your bottle cap honey" Brooke laughed. "Wow…time passes fast…I can't believe Madison's gonna be 1 in like a few months!"

"I know…I had issues with Anthony turning one" Haley laughed.

"Brooke…" Peyton called through the house.

"God does no one knock in Tree Hill? Hey Peyton come in…hey munchkins!" Brooke greeted Peyton, Jenny, and Catherine.

"Hey…my husband's been missing for the last week, how about yours?" Peyton said sarcastically, plopping down on the couch with Haley and Brooke. "God this is making me mad. Let's go shopping"

"Uh, P. Sawyer, or Jageilski, whatever, the kids?" Brooke laughed, motioning to Madison, Catherine, and Jenny.

"We can put them in the playroom, Jenny can watch them, and we can shop online" Peyton smiled.

"You know, I like the way you think" Brooke laughed, tickling Madison. "Or we could bring the playpen here and just work off of my laptop…here, I'll get mine, and you can have one of Lucas's like 10 laptops. I swear the man's crazy" Brooke laughed. "Ok, let's hit Dooney and and spend all our husbands' money" Brooke giggled. "Oh, and Madison needs new clothes" she added.

"Brooke…you seriously just bought the girl clothes two days ago"

"My baby deserves to be spoiled" Brooke said. "She's my child, after all.

"True that, she's so cute" Haley laughed, waving to Madison. They shopped online and ordered a lot of things, and soon Peyton and Haley left, and Lucas came home. Madison was thrilled to see him, and so was Brooke.

"My husband!"

"My wife!" Lucas laughed, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. "I missed you…" he said, kissing her again.

"I missed you too…so did your munchkin, she's been whining all day…sick babies suck. They're no fun" Brooke said.

"Aw I missed my munchkin too…is she doing any better?"

"Uh…not really" Brooke said. "She's been fussy and whiny and I gave her medicine but she's just irritable, and you can't really do much about that other than rock her and sing to her…and she misses her daddy, I think she wanted you" Brooke laughed.

"Well I'm here…hi teddy bear; daddy's here…how are you?" Lucas said, picking up Madison, who looked delighted to see Lucas. "I heard you wanted daddy all day"

"Uh! So not true! I said she wanted daddy a little, she LOVES mommy" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed.

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled, and hugged Lucas. "Dinner's on the stove"

"You cooked!" Lucas said, astonished.

"I may have learned from Martha…a little…kind of…not really" she added quietly to herself.

"Hey, I bet it tastes great" Lucas smiled, and went over to take a spoonful. "This is good! If I didn't know any better, I would say this was 100 percent by a professional chef" Lucas said.

"Hey Luke?"

"Mm?"

"Martha IS a professional chef"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at those eyes" Taylor sighed. "He looks just like Nathan"

"HEY. I think he looks like me too" Haley said, clutching Anthony to her. "He loves his mommy"

"He likes his aunt better…I spoil him rotten"

"WELL so do me and Nathan"

"Uh…true. The kid's spoiled, I have to say it. But not in a bad way at all…he's a very well behaved child, Haley, I'm very surprised. I thought he'd have Nathan's wild streak" Taylor said.

"Uh you mean Nathan's wild streak that you experienced his freshman year?" Haley laughed.

"HALEY do NOT bring that up…not in front of my nephew. Plus…Nathan's like family now, its weird to think that…don't say that" Taylor grimaced.

"I love watching you squirm"

"Well, I don't like being watched while I squirm so don't make me squirm and then watch me squirm"

"I couldn't keep up with that, and I'm the smart one in the family"

"You're evil, you know that?" Taylor said, throwing a straw at Haley.

"Yes, it's the hidden Haley James Scott" Haley sighed dramatically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hush little Maddie don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" Brooke sang softly, rocking Madison in her chair and sighing. "Maddie, mommy cannot sing all night for you, ok honey? Mama's tired. Maybe you wanna sleep with me and daddy? Madison…don't whine baby" Brooke sighed, frustrated.

"Hey how're you doing?" Lucas asked, walking in.

"Uh not good, seeing as our spoiled child won't go to sleep…she's being fussy and she just wants attention" Brooke said.

"Here, do you want me to take her? You look like you need a break"

"I look like I need a break? Of course I need a break! Lucas, Madison has been crying all day, with an earache, stomachache, headache, and God knows what else aches and I have been trying to calm her down and get her quiet and to sleep for the past 24 hours and I have seen you for a total of 10 of those, 9 of which we SLEEP. No, 9 of which YOU sleep, 9 of which I rock OUR child so she can sleep. I needed help last night, but you were too tired. I needed help this morning, but you were too tired. I've been needing help and you were either at practice or too tired. Lucas, I know it's not your fault that basketball's been a little crazy lately, I know it, and I understand it. But for God's sake when we had a child we had a child together and I need your help, I cannot do this alone so if it wouldn't kill you can you watch her while I go to the Café?" Brooke ranted, handing him a whiny Madison.

"Hey, Brooke, Brooke I'm so sorry I had no idea I was being a bad father" Lucas said, looking like he just had his heart ripped out. Brooke instantly felt bad for being as harsh as she had been.

"No, no Lucas you're not a bad father and I'm not mad at you, just a little frustrated, I just need some fresh air, ok?" Brooke said, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her cell phone. "I'll be at the Café and I have my cell" Lucas nodded and watched Brooke's brunette hair swing as she bent down.

"Brooke, don't be mad, ok?"

"Lucas, sweetie, I swear, I am NOT mad…I just need air. I love you, don't forget that. I'm not mad Lucas" Brooke said, seeing Lucas look gut wrenched. She sat down on the couch.

"Look, Lucas, I've just been frustrated lately, Maddie's been sick and I just needed help and I'm so used to you being there cause you were here a lot because of off season and your shoulder and I was just used to having a second in command whenever I needed you and you've been an excellent daddy, don't think for a minute I accused you of being a bad father, Lucas, never…never ever, EVER, Luke, ok? I'm just adjusting, children are harder than I thought" she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Brooke"

"Don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry about ok? I was unreasonable, I KNOW you don't have any time and that you're tired, I know…and yes, I need a break, so I'm gonna run to Karen's"

"Alright, have fun babe"

"Ok, I love you" Brooke said, and kissed Lucas on the forehead.

Brooke sighed and got into the car. She had been _way_ too harsh on Lucas and she knew he hated it when Brooke thought he was doing anything wrong. She turned into the parking lot for Karen's Café and parked the car to get out.

"Hey Karen!" she greeted.

"Hey Brooke! How are you?"

"Good, good…how's everything going?"

"Great…how's Madison?" Karen asked, wiping the dishes.

"She's still sick, I left her with Lucas for a little while cause I needed some fresh air" Brooke said.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Brooke Davis, captain of the cheer losers"

"Oh wow, the rat faced ass has shown up in Tree Hill again? I was hoping they had worked the hell out of you and killed you off at military school…what are you doing in Tree Hill anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Coming to see my Brooke Davis" Felix said.

"Uh…YOUR Brooke Davis? Since when am I anyone's property? And it's Brooke _Scott_, thank you very much" she said, holding up her hand to show him her ring.

"So which one did you marry?"

"Lucas, dumb ass"

"No need to be antagonistic, the Felix was just wondering"

"The Felix? Wow, how utterly YOU." Brooke smirked, sipping her coffee.

"How's my favorite dyke doing?"

"THAT IS IT FELIX! You march into Karen's Café where you're not welcome in the first place and start talking to ME, and I'm trying to be civil for old time's sake, but now I see you haven't changed at all. And your favorite dyke wouldn't be Peyton Jageilski, it would be your sister, Anna"

"Leave Anna out of this!"

"You know Felix I never saw your face again after the day I broke up with you at your door, but I told myself if I ever saw you again, I'd give you a piece of my mind. So hears a piece of my mind. You deserved every misfortune you ever came across because you're a son of a bitch, hurtful, scumbag who had the nerve to paint dyke on my best friend's locker and then try to make up with me. I hate you, Felix, and that's the way it'll always be, so don't be coy and syrupy, its not gonna work" Brooke spat.

"Brooke, I'm sorry…I love you" Felix said.

"What?"

"I love you…that's why I came back, I missed you and I love you and I really care about you"

"Oh please Felix drop the act" Brooke snapped.

"Will you please just be a friend and go out with me for a casual friendly dinner to catch up?"

"Uh a, Felix, I'm married, so casual friendly dinners with men I used to date aren't gonna go over so well with Lucas, b, I don't go to dinners with assholes, and c, I cant…Madison's sick"

"Madison?"

"My daughter"

"You have a daughter?" Felix asked, astonished.

"Uh yah, I do"

"Can I meet her?"

"No, you are never setting foot in my house or going near my daughter…Lucas would pound you"

"She might me mine…"

"WHAT! Felix one more word and I swear to God I will kill you"

"How do you know she's not mine?"

"Because me and Lucas had been married a good 9 months before I found out I was pregnant with her! Oh my god Felix, let your old life GO, we've all forgotten about you and moved on…we all have our own lives now and you're not in ANY of them so just leave" Brooke yelled, and stomped out of the Café, waving bye to a stunned Karen and an amused Alexis.

Brooke stalked into the house and marched into the living room to find Lucas watched TV on a low volume with Madison asleep in his arms.

"Lucas, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hey Brooke…yah?"

"Can you pound Felix's face into the wall?"

"Felix?"

"Yah, he showed up at Karen's café!"

"Unbelievable…are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yah, and then had the right to say that Madison was HIS!"

"Where is he? I'm gonna go pound his rat ass into the wall" Lucas said, getting up and handing a sleeping Madison to Brooke.

"I don't know, I'd guess he was staying at a hotel, he doesn't even have a house here anymore" Brooke said.

"Ok, well tomorrow I'll pound his face into the wall and kick his ass all the way back to military school. Meanwhile, uh Madison fell asleep after you left, and she's a little hot again, so I think her fever's going up"

"Oh, ok, I'll get the medicine" Brooke said, rummaging through the closet. "My poor child…she hates being sick like me"

"Brooke, I think everyone hates being sick" Lucas laughed.

"Well I hate it extra special" Brooke giggled.

"You're so cute Cheery"

"I know"

_Meanwhile, over at the temporary Tagarro residence…._

"So how did it go with Brooke?"

"Not so good, she hates me" Felix sighed.

"Its ok, we'll get her to you. You're a responsible, honest young man, and I think you should be with her" Anna said.

"I agree"

"Step 1- Divert Lucas…I'll show up at his practice and try to seduce him…I'm sure he still has that cheating gene going"

"Uh, well he also has a daughter" Felix laughed.

"Oh, Madison? She's not a problem; once I have Lucas we can put her up for adoption"

"I love the way you think, Anna"

"I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas were lying down on the couch, Madison sitting between them babbling and bouncing. They were watching TV and having an animated conversation about the show.

"Brooke, this show is like the most dramatic thing I've ever seen in my entire life"

"Lucas, honey, you are drama itself. Our history tops drama" Brooke laughed. "But I love you anyway"

"That's good to know" Lucas said, kissing her. "I would hope so. Oh there's the doorbell"

"Ugh…I'll get it" Brooke said. "Wanna come Maddie?" she asked, picking her up and walking to the door. When she opened the door she let out a huge gasp.

"Brooke…hello"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehe! Sorry, this chapter is short and it sucks really badly but I'm like morphing into the whole drama thing, and I'm trying to get used to it, lol. Ok well I _hope_ you liked the chapter…review please! I love reviews, and to people who've been reviewing like every chapter…I really appreciate them! They're so much fun to read!**


	12. The Past and the Present

"Mother?" Brooke gasped.

"Hi, Brooke, dear, is that Madison?"

"Yah…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see my daughter and son in law and granddaughter" she said feebly. By this time Lucas had arrived by Brooke's side and had his arm wrapped protectively around her. "May I come in?"

"Uh…yah I guess" Brooke said, making room to let her mother through.

"Your house is beautiful, Brooke, it's absolutely gorgeous"

"Thanks" Brooke said, fazed by her mother's kindness.

"May I sit down?"

"Yah, yah, take a seat" Brooke said uncomfortably, clutching Madison to her and sitting down. "So Mother…what brings you here…really?"

"I wanted to talk, Brooke…after I heard that you had a little girl I wanted to make amends with you because I realized how I wronged you"

"Wronged me? After 27 years you show up at my doorstep to throw a pathetic apology at me? Tell me what on earth you could do to make up for 17 years of agony in my life? No amount of money would ever fix it, Mother, and you know it" Brooke said.

"Brooke, honey, I'm sorry…your father was a monster when you weren't alive, saying that I wasn't suitable to be in the public eye and I needed to have a child right away or he would look bad so we had…you. And I loved you, I did"

"Oh, does that explain that a month after I was born you took off to go to Prague? Because that's the story _I_ heard again and again from all those wretched nannies who eventually became my mothers!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke…" By this time Brooke was sobbing, tears running down her face. Madison immediately started crying when she saw her mother crying.

"Hey Lucas can you take Maddie bear to her toy room? She's getting upset" Brooke said, wiping Madison's tears. "Be good for daddy ok?" Brooke smiled and kissed Madison, who looked like she didn't wanna let Brooke go. Lucas coaxed her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her toy room.

"She looks just like you" Brooke's mother commented.

"Yah, that's because she's my daughter…and oh, by the way, I had her because I _wanted_ to, not because Lucas demanded children or I needed to be suitable for the public eye" Brooke spat.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I promised myself I'd tell you the truth when I came"

"What's there to tell? You had me because you had to, not wanted to, then jetted off to Prague a month later, and threw money at me my entire life and sent me on my way and had wretched nannies follow me until I was 13! You know I'm surprised you took enough time out of your oh so busy life to NAME me! You don't even love me. You never cared enough to notice if I was getting upset because you were upset, or care enough to smile through your tears to keep me calm or rock me to sleep or sing to me or rejoice at my first word or cry when I went to Kindergarten or even SHOW UP at my high school, college, or grad school graduation! I hate you, and you hate me- its kind of mutual isn't it?"

"Brooke, it's not like that I don't hate you I love you very much"

"Uh right- this conversation's over, Mother…don't let the door hit you on the way out"

"Brooke, I wanna talk, let me talk, ok? I gave you chance can you give your poor mother a second chance?"

"You're not my mother, but _what_?"

"Ok, when I had you, I loved you very much. I was with you day and night when I could get away from your father's parties or socialite organizations or dinners or teas or charity balls. And your father wouldn't have you in Prague because he said you would interrupt everything and he made me go…I married him for love, but he married me to look good…I loved you and love you very much still, and I was wrong, all 27 years of your life I was wrong and I eventually descended into the type of unacceptable behavior of throwing money at you and leaving you with nannies…but you're my daughter, Brooke, and I love you"

"Ok, mother, as good acting as that was- bullshit. I'm done with you, do NOT show up at my house ever again" Brooke said, motioning to the entrance hall.

"I don't have a place to stay"

"There's a hotel just 20 minutes south…bye mother"

"Wait, Brooke, no"

"Lucas…what?"

"Brooke, she's your mother…give her a chance…let her stay"

"Lucas what? No!"

"Brooke, give her a chance…if you ever screwed up this badly with Madison would you want her to give you a chance?"

"Yes…"

"Then give your mother a chance" Lucas said, taking Brooke's hand. Brooke smiled and turned towards her mother. "Ok, mother, you can stay"

"Thank you Brooke, I really appreciate. I'll get my stuff from the car and I'll be invisible"

"Do you need help Mrs. Davis?" Lucas asked.

"No, no, I'll be fine" she said.

"Lucas!" Brooke said indignantly. "I'm mad at you"

"Why?" Lucas laughed.

"Because a, my psycho mother is in our house because of your nice gene, and b, you left Madison alone in her room"

"Brooke a, your mother is not psycho, and b, Martha's with her"

"Oh…well still!" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "I can't forgive her, you know that, right?"

"I know, Brooke…I didn't forgive Dan…I just let it go and realized he wasn't even worth my time"

"I don't know if I have the strength to even do that"

"Brooke, you have the strength to do whatever you want, including forgive your mother…speaking of, here she comes"

"Where am I staying? I'll be happy to sleep on the couch"

"No, no, Mother, guest room upstairs" Brooke said. Her mother smiled and started carrying her duffel bag upstairs. "Brooke…can I see Madison, if it's ok with you?"

"Yah…I guess" Brooke said, tightening her grip around Lucas's arm. "If you want to"

"And Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she just SHOWED UP?" Haley asked, her voice echoing through the house over speaker phone.

"Yah, according to Lucas" Peyton answered, washing Catherine's pacifier in the sink.

"Brooke must have not been too happy about that" Haley commented.

"She wasn't…hey Hales; do you think its time that I stopped giving Catherine her pacifier?"

"Uh you can let her have it occasionally when she needs to be quieted like in the plane or something but other than that take it away from her" Haley advised. "That's what I did with Anthony; the doctor said having their pacifier too long was bad for the teeth that are coming in"

"Oh, ok…hmm no pacy kitty cat" Peyton laughed, shaking her head at Catherine who looked like she was going to throw a fit then changed her mind and ran off to bother Jenny. "She didn't throw a fit!"

"Lucky! Anthony hated me for like a week after I threw his away" Haley laughed. "Should we call Brooke or do you think her and her mother are battling it out?"

"I think we should leave her be for right now" Peyton said, turning off the sink water and sitting down on the couch. "She's really moody and frustrated these days"

"That sucks…oh guess what? Anthony totally said 'Taylor'…Taylor was SO excited, I swear she is like obsessed with Anthony"

"She's just excited she has a baby to play with…she's not planning on settling down?"

"Well she said she found the guy she thinks she loves, but she's said that for every guy since senior year, so I don't know…I don't like the sound of him"

"You never like the sound of anyone she dated"

"Well…I tend to be protective, though it SHOULD be the other way around" Haley laughed. "I'm the younger one!"

"Haley…" Peyton laughed.

"Ok I have to go…see you later! Call me or die!" Haley giggled, and hung up the phone. Peyton shook her head and laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Martha, my mother is here" Brooke said.

"Well that's wonderful Miss Scott"

"No its not, I hate my mother"

"Oh…sorry Miss Scott. What would you like for dinner tonight?" Martha asked.

"I don't know actually…mashed potatoes!"

"Well then we will have mashed potatoes"

"Thanks Martha, you're awesome" Brooke said, hugging Martha. "I couldn't survive without you"

"Well you're pretty awesome yourself, Miss Scott…how's Miss Madison? Feeling better?"

"She's doing much better…that was a long bout of cold"

"Well viral things do take a while to go away"

"Yeah…hey Martha, I never asked you…where do you come from?"

"Well, miss, I'm from Scotland…my mama and daddy are both deceased, I have a loving husband and a daughter that's a few years younger than you" Martha said.

"Wow…I never knew that"

"Yes…what about you, miss? How are things with your mother going? If you don't mind me asking"

"Better…we're talking things through…I've been hurt a lot, by her and it's not so easy to forgive, let alone forget"

"I understand…but when your mother's gone and done, you're gonna wish it hadn't been like that"

"Yah, I know" Brooke sighed. "I know what to do"

"Then go talk" Martha smiled and motioned to the door. Brooke nodded gratefully and walked upstairs to her mother's room, where she found her sitting on her bed.

"Hey mom can we talk?" Brooke asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes?" her mother looked up.

"I was talking to Martha, and she told me that one day when you're gone I'm gonna regret all of this, which is absolutely true. Mother, I know we never had a good relationship- not even close. But I am your daughter and you are my mother and it's weird for us not to talk and like each other...so I'm willing to call a truce and work on our relationship if you are"

"Oh, Brooke, of course!" Her mother exclaimed hugging her and looking positively elated. "That's exactly the point I wanted to get to"

"Well great…dinner's in an hour…Martha's mashed potato contraption- they're usually good" Brooke laughed. "And you can come see Madison in like ten minutes if you want, she should be in our room with her daddy"

"Ok". Brooke nodded at her mother and left the room. She could not believe she had just done that.

"Broody" Brooke said, walking into their room.

"Cheery…" Lucas said, acknowledging her.

"I just told my mother I was willing to work on our relationship"

"Brooke…good job!" Lucas laughed, hugging her. Brooke giggled and kissed him. "Maddie bear, I get daddy for the next hour, you go play with grandma" Maddie made an angry face and clung to Lucas, which made both Brooke and Lucas burst out in laughter. Brooke tickled Madison and finally got her to move sideways to let Brooke in. Madison was climbing all over Brooke and Lucas when they heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yah" Lucas called, waving her in. "Hey"

"Hi, Brooke said I should come down in 10 minutes…"

"Oh right!" Brooke exclaimed, finding Maddie babbling under the covers. "Madison, go with grandma to your toy room, ok? Be good baby!" Brooke said, handing Madison who looked a little worried but then got over it and started playing with Brooke's mother's earrings.

"Alone at last Broody pants" Brooke sighed, laying her head down on his chest. He stroked her hair. "I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm so tired"

"Me too…Martha will wake us up when its dinnertime, right?"

"Right" Brooke yawned and was asleep within a minute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then she said she wasn't gonna make nice" Haley's mother laughed. "And we were just talking about our grandchildren"

"I know…" Haley laughed. "And then I completely bitched her out, which I feel terrible about"

"I know, but she was being unreasonable" her father said. "It was unnecessary behavior"

"So do you still talk to her?"

"Well we do, because she's Anthony's grandmother, and Nathan's mother, but since she never exactly blessed our marriage or relationship, things have always been awkward with her" Haley explained, popping a piece of bread in her mouth.

"She still thinks you ruined Nathan's life?" Haley's mother laughed.

"I guess, but she shouldn't…it didn't work out at first, but we love each other more than anyone or anything else in the world, and Nathan did exactly what his dream was, playing for the Charlotte Bobcats, so I don't get how I'm still ruining his life" Haley said a little sadly. "I always knew my in-laws wouldn't like me"

"That's not true Haley, baby…I'm sure she likes you but just doesn't wanna tell you" Haley's mother laughed. "Don't sweat it…and plus, you and Nathan have an excellent life, so what more do you need than love and a wonderful baby boy? Not your in-laws admiration, that's for sure"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lucas there's a hot brunette waiting for you by the door" Thomas, a teammate, told Lucas at practice.

"Brooke's here?" he asked, turning around. "Anna!" he said, running over and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good, Lucas, I was just coming to watch international star Lucas Scott play"

"Oh, I see…how'd you get in?"

"Well I'm a girl" Anna laughed, touching Lucas's arm. "We'll leave it at that…so how's Brooke?"

"She's great; actually, she's coming soon"

"Damn it"

"Pardon"

"I have a little cold…I said that's great"

"Oh, ok I better get back to practice"

"Lucas!" Brooke called.

"Hey Brooke!" He said, kissing her and kissing Madison. "Anna's here" he said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh that backstabbing conniving bitch…lovely…well I've got your child and your ring so she can back up OFF" Brooke said, bouncing Maddie.

"SCOTT STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR WIFE AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE FOR SUICIDES!" the coach yelled.

"I better go" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke one more time before running off.

"Hey Maddie, look, there's daddy playing with Uncle Nate and Uncle Jake" Brooke said loudly, making sure Anna heard the daddy part. "Wave to daddy baby" Brooke laughed, picking up Madison's hand and waving it.

"Hey Brooke" Anna said.

"Anna, what a surprise" Brooke said sarcastically. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, I just thought Madison should come watch Lucas at his practice, Lucas threatened to kill me if his daughter grew up knowing nothing about basketball" Brooke laughed her tinkling laugh that she knew Anna hated.

"Oh…I see" Anna said. "So how old is she?"

"9 months and attached to me and Lucas like white on rice" Brooke laughed, tickling Madison, who was wide eyed, staring at the action going on. Lucas waved to Madison and Brooke blew him a kiss.

"I see" Anna said, her look getting sourer. "Well I have to go, it was nice seeing you"

"You too…not" Brooke added as Anna left.

_Tagarro Residence…._

"Brooke was at the practice, and those two are inseparable!" Anna cried. "And their daughter is like their obsession, this'll never work!"

"Oh yes it will…it better Anna, because you want Lucas and I want Brooke"

"I don't want Lucas"

"Oh I forgot you were a homo"

"Ok Felix that's it I'm done with you…Brooke hates your guts and God so do I" Anna screamed, throwing boiled water at Felix. "Bye asshole" she yelled, grabbing her suitcase and marching out the door. "You can WALK to Charleston!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, the phone" Peyton laughed, pointing at the phone.

"It's so far away" Jake groaned, getting up and walking over. "Hello?" he said. A furious expression appeared on Jake's face. "What?" he said, and walked into the guest bedroom. He emerged 30 minutes later looking like he had just fought a battle.

"Who was that?"

"Nikki"

"Oh, no, Jake what did she say?"

"She wants to see Jenny, even though the judge granted me full custody of her!" Jake said.

"No"

"Yah…whatever, the police can deal with her"

"Good idea…I'm sorry, how does she do this? Wasn't she in jail for something stupid?" Peyton asked.

"I wish…I just don't want Jenny to hear that she has anything to do with monster woman"

"Yah…we best not tell her"

"Yah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, everyone got together at Brooke and Lucas's to hang out and chill. The girls were entertaining the kids and the guys were watching basketball.

"Over the hill and out to play…" Peyton, Haley, and Brooke sang in chorus, making the kids giggle and the guys cover their ears.

"Only Haley can sing!" Lucas yelled.

"HEY I was in chorus in Jr. High!" Brooke yelled back.

"Madison won't be able to sing at all, she has our genes" Lucas laughed.

"Maddie can too sing…listen to her babble, its so on tune"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed, kissing her.

"Lucas" she replied, kissing him back. "Maddie can sing"

"Don't tell her that when she wants to perform in front of 300 people, ok?"

"Lucas do I look stupid?"

"Bad question to ask, Brooke" Nathan said.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Nathan threw the pillow back, and before they knew it, they were in an intense pillow fight with Jenny, Catherine, and Anthony smack in the middle of it. Madison was sitting in her playpen giggling at Brooke who would occasionally wave and then hit Lucas with her pillow.

"See Maddie's cheering mommy on" Brooke laughed.

"No, Maddie bear's cheering daddy on" Lucas said, waving at Madison who bounced up and down and shrieked. "See?"

"Go Anthony- look my child is so competitive" Nathan said, picking up and Anthony and swinging him around.

The six friends had a nice long pillow fight and then had hot chocolate in wake of the approaching fall. Sitting down, faces flushed, children laughing, and hearts happy, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Nathan temporarily forgot the trials, hardships, and sadness life could hold.

**A/N: Ah! I'm having like a bad chapter week or something…bad and short! Ah sorry! This chapter sucks…I just wanna get them up fast, cause school is rapidly approaching and I'm in all honors and honestly, I think the story needs to be finished really fast, because I don't wanna not update for weeks and weeks once school starts. So I don't know when the story's gonna end, but I have a lot of writing to do, so forgive me for the chapters that suck…lol ok well review please…I love them!**


	13. Drama

"Good morning Madison" Brooke chirped, picking up Madison and setting her down on the changing table. "How are you today? Good? Good. What do you wanna do today? Shopping? Finding hot boys…shh don't tell daddy" Brooke laughed.

"Daddy already heard" Lucas laughed, walking in with a cup of coffee and kissing Brooke and Madison good morning. "And Daddy says no hot boys…ever"

"Me and Maddie are having a mommy and me day and we're gonna go shopping!"

"Really? Sounds fun" Lucas said. "I'll miss you. Actually maybe I won't miss my crazy wife over here"

"Broody!"

"I love you Cheery"

"Yah, yah" Brooke laughed. "I bet you do…at least Madison loves me" Brooke sighed, tickling Madison, who giggled.

"Where you guys planning on going?"

"Target…Madison loves Target"

"Ok, well as long as I have money when you get back"

"Don't count on it" Brooke giggled, rummaging for Madison's bottle and filling it with her milk. She sat down with Madison in her lap and put the bottle in her mouth. "Drink babe or we'll be late for Target" Brooke laughed, kissing Madison's nose, making her giggle and grab Brooke's shirt.

"Aw I love you too" Brooke laughed, looking at Lucas. "She's so big now"

"I know…my baby girl is growing up" Lucas said sadly.

"She'll be one in 3 months!"

"Don't talk about that" Lucas said dramatically, flopping down on the couch and hugging Brooke, who laid her head down on Lucas's shoulder and sighed.

"Ok Maddie hurry up" Brooke said, coaxing the baby. Maddie whined and pushed the bottle away, and Brooke shrugged and put the bottle in the diaper bag. "No ba-ba Maddie?" Brooke asked. "Guess not…come on, lets get you dressed hot"

"No boys Brooke" Lucas laughed.

"No boys Broods" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "But Maddie can look hot anyway, right?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok Maddie today you can wear a purple shirt and skirt…how cute, Madison! Jeez you really are my child aren't you?" Brooke laughed, dressing Maddie and combing her thin brunette hair. "And look at those eyes…the boys will be all over you" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke…"

"No boys, Madison" Brooke laughed, putting Maddie in her carrier and walking out the door. "Bye Lucas!" she yelled.

"Bye Brooke, bye Madison…make good choices!" he called. Brooke laughed and strapped Madison in her car seat.

"Your daddy is so silly Maddie!" Brooke said, buckling her seatbelt and starting the car. They drove to Target and parked to get out. "Ok Maddie, mommy wants shoes…hmm, shoes. And Maddie needs toys!" Brooke laughed walking into the store. "God I love this place…hmm these are cute" Brooke said, trying on a pair of shoes. "Cute…I'll get them" she told Maddie, who nodded. Brooke and Madison spent a whole lot of time at Target and then headed home.

"So Maddie, do you like your new teddy bear?" Brooke asked Madison, turning into the garage. "It's pink, Maddie's favorite color! Hey Broody we're home!" she yelled.

"Hey Brooke…hey Maddie" Lucas said, hugging Brooke and kissing Madison. "How was bonding time?"

"Fun…Madison was spoiled rotten by me"

"Haha" Lucas said, kissing Brooke. "Did you get me anything?"

"Shoes! I got you new shoes…they're awesome" Brooke giggled, sitting Maddie down on the couch and throwing the bags on the floor. She pulled out Lucas's flip flops and giggled. "Like them?"

"Brooke, they look exactly like my last pair that I can't find"

"Uh…I threw those out" Brooke said nervously.

"Brooke!"

"I love you…these are better- they're newer!" Brooke said.

"Ok…I like them" Lucas admitted.

"See, you just needed to get acquainted with them!"

"Acquainted? With my flip flops?" Lucas laughed.

"Yes, Broody, with your flip flops"

"You're so cute, Cheery"

"I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Jake answered the phone.

"Hi, its Nikki…we need to talk- Rivercourt at 4, and I don't have the police with me or anything, seeing as you have full custody of my daughter"

"Uh, our daughter, and why the hell would you wanna meet with me?"

"Because I want to…I wanna talk, Jake, and see if we can't work something out where I can see Jenny once or twice a month…I just wanna know my daughter"

"Whatever, you need to stop calling the house- I'll meet you there, but that is the last time I'm giving you a chance, Nikki" Jake said, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked.

"Uh…Mike, from the team"

"Oh what'd he say?"

"He's having a party, so he wanted to know if we could make it"

"Oh, I see…that sounds cool" Peyton said, hugging Jake and resting her head on his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a while. Jake didn't know why he didn't tell Peyton about Nikki, but he couldn't bring himself to see her upset.

"So what are you doing later today?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I have to run some errands, but that's about it" Jake said, hoping Peyton didn't have anything planned. Jake glanced at the clock. 3:15. "Speaking of errands, I should go run them…tell Jenny and kitty cat I love them, ok?" Jake said, and Peyton nodded, kissing him goodbye and straightening his collar. "And later today, we'll go out to dinner with the kids, ok?" he called over his shoulder. Seeing Peyton's face light up at the idea was worth everything, he told himself as he got into his jaguar. She was so happy and trusting…and here he was, going to go meet Nikki…the devil herself. He arrived at the Rivercourt in 10 minutes, and parked his car. Nikki was standing there, alone, staring out at the river.

"Nikki?"

"Jake…hi"

"Lets make this quick, I have a family to get back to- me, Peyton, Jenny, and Catherine are going out to dinner later, so make it quick" Jake snapped.

"Catherine?"

"Me and Peyton's daughter"

"Oh…look, Jake, I just wanna see Jenny once a month or more, if that's ok with you…I want to know my daughter a little bit"

"But why? For the first 2 years of her life you didn't give a damn about her"

"I did, Jake, I was young and confused"

"Uh, not as young as me…I was with her day and night and I was 17, so you're no one to talk"

"Well I just wanna see her…you can be there, I promise…we'll do it in a public place, like right here"

"I don't know, I'll have to run it through Peyton"

"Why Peyton?"

"Because she's Jenny's mother, just like I'm Jenny's father" Jake snapped, and walked back to his car. "And don't count on it Nikki, you did nothing in your life to deserve any custody of my daughter" Jake drove off, fuming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley, can we talk?" Nathan asked, looking serious.

"Yah, what's up?"

"Well I was on the laptop and there was an email from Chris in your folder…why are you still talking to him?"

"Why are you breaking into my folders and checking on me?" Haley asked angrily. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"No I was just clearing files and I wanted to clear junk email and I saw an email from Chris and it wasn't from 10 years ago"

"But Nathan, you're not supposed to be in my file that makes me think you don't trust me!" Haley yelled. "Why on earth are you checking up on your wife!"

"I'm not checking up on you, I stumbled across it and I'm asking why you're still talking to him"

"He emailed ME, Nathan, not the other way around, and why do you care if I'm talking to him? How many times do I have to explain to you that the reason I left wasn't Chris, it was music!"

"Oh that's bullshit, Haley, you left to be with Chris, and pardon me if I don't want that ass destroying our relationship again. I love you Haley, and I don't wanna lose you again!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, you're not gonna lose me to Chris, you need to get that notion out of your head, I don't know why you don't trust me! I can't believe being married to you means I can't communicate with anyone of the opposite sex!" Haley yelled back.

"That's not true, you're exaggerating! I don't care, I just don't want you talking to Chris- that hateful scumbag took you away from me and I don't want that to happen again"

"Nathan, he emailed ME, I haven't even responded…and no, he didn't take me away from you, music did, and in the end I realized what was more important, didn't I? So why should this matter at all?"

"Because it does! I know Chris can help you chase your dreams, and I know he did, but didn't you end up realizing it's not what you wanted? So why is he emailing you again? Is he trying to get you to sing a duet and go on tour again?" Nathan yelled.

"This is unbelievable Nathan- these accusations make me think that you don't trust me and that you check up on me regularly and that you're still insecure about our relationship. I can't believe you would have the audacity to accuse me or yell at me about something that I haven't even considered yet, which is emailing him back. I can talk to whoever the hell I want whenever the hell I want because when we got married we promised to trust each other and I don't do the whole controlling husband thing, ok? I am an independent woman and I intend to stay that way, so DON'T pull shit like this on me!" Haley screamed back, getting up from the couch and walking to the door. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a walk to Brooke's house and I wont be back till late- do you trust me enough, or do you think I'm going to go meet my boyfriend Chris?" Haley snapped, walking out the door. "And watch Anthony" she yelled over her shoulder.

Haley stormed down the driveway across the paved street that led to Brooke and Lucas's house, tears streaming down her face and the chilling September air blowing her straightened hair back as she marched. She couldn't believe Nathan was checking up on her, why on earth would he do something like that? And she could talk to Chris if she wanted to he wasn't a threat to their relationship, he never was. Nathan was making him a threat! She couldn't believe that Nathan would consider doing something as untrusting as check up on her. She saw Brooke and Lucas's circular driveway a quarter mile off and Anthony flashed through her mind. _Nathan better be watching him like a hawk_ she thought to herself. _Or Mindy better be with him_ she added to herself.

Watching Haley walk out that door sent sudden shivers down his back and reminded him of high school when he stomped out and returned to find her gone. Nathan checked that Mindy was with Anthony and ran out the door, seeing Haley's small frame way down near Brooke and Lucas's driveway. Nathan watched as Lucas looked up from cleaning the Mercedes to see Haley walking slowly. Haley ran when she saw Lucas and he enveloped her in a huge hug and Nathan could see Haley's body shaking from sobs as Lucas stroked her hair with a confused look on his face. Brooke came outside and upon seeing Haley gave her a huge hug and shared a confused look with Lucas. Nathan felt his throat constrict and a tear slip down his cheek as he watched Haley wipe her eyes and walk into Brooke and Lucas's house. Had he just seriously damaged his relationship with Haley?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley, sweetheart, what happened?" Brooke asked, sitting down on the couch and putting her arms around Haley.

"Nathan…Chris…email" Haley sobbed.

"Oh…I get it" Brooke said softly, and hugged Haley tightly. Madison crawled over to Haley and grabbed her jeans and giggled.

"Hey Maddie" Haley said, picking the little girl up and hugging her tightly. Maddie sat quietly as Haley cried and Brooke nodded at all the incoherent explanations.

"Haley, sweetie, its ok" Brooke said, hugging her. "You're happy tutor girl, you can't cry"

"I'm sorry Brooke I'm probably being rude I'll go"

"No don't go! Talk to me, what's bothering you?" Haley told Brooke the story and Brooke was wide eyed by the end of it.

"I'm sorry Haley…I can't conjure up anything to say"

"Ok I'm gonna go, Brooke. Thanks for everything" Haley sniffed, hugging Brooke and kissing Madison. "I'll call you later tonight"

"Ok…bye Hales"

"Bye" Haley said, and walked out of their house. She was about a quarter mile from her driveway when she saw Nathan running towards her. He ran towards her and without thinking, she ran to give him a hug. Nathan hugged Haley tightly. "I was afraid you'd left for good" Nathan said.

"No…Nathan, never…I was just mad…look can we talk this out?"

"Yah, definitely…Haley, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you"

"I'm sorry for overreacting…I know your intentions were good"

"They were?" Nathan asked, laughing.

"Nathan!"

"Of course they were, Haley…I love you more than you'll ever know, and I couldn't imagine losing you for even a second"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I feel so bad for Haley but her and Nathan will work it out…they love each too much" Brooke consoled herself, talking to Lucas. "Right?"

"Right, Cheery" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke. "Hey look, Maddie can grab things and stand and like walk holding them"

"I know! Our child is so smart!" Brooke laughed.

"I know…that's because she's my baby" Lucas said.

"Uh huh…hey, who loves Madison?" Brooke asked Madison. Madison giggled and grabbed Lucas and Brooke's jeans. "Aw…yah, mommy and daddy love Maddie" Brooke said, picking the baby up and sitting her down on her and Lucas's lap. "Maddie, where's daddy?" Madison grabbed Lucas's shirt and giggled. "Wow Lucas look she knows who you are!"

"Maddie, where's mommy?" Lucas asked. Madison grabbed Brooke's shirt and bounced up and down. "This child is a baby genius!"

"I know…she'll be the next Andrew Einstein" Brooke said proudly.

"Uh…Albert Einstein, you mean?" Lucas said, trying to control his laughter.

"Albert, Andrew, potato, potahto" Brooke said, pouting. "Maddie are you gonna be super smart?" Madison ignored Brooke and continued eating her block. "Hey Madison, sweetheart, blocks aren't for eating baby" Brooke laughed, taking the block from Madison.

"Someone's at the door" Lucas said. Brooke and Lucas got up to answer the door, and there was Felix standing at the door with roses dressed in a suit and tie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I'm here to pick you up for our date" Felix said.

"What date are you talking about, Felix? We don't have a date. Incase you didn't notice, I'm married" she said holding up her ring and pointing at Lucas. "I don't go on dates"

"But I love you, Brooke" Felix said.

"Felix, it would be in your best interest to get out of my house right now" Lucas yelled. "Before I pound your face into the wall" Lucas shouted. Madison started crying and Lucas immediately looked like he regretted his loud voice. He took Madison from Brooke. "Baby don't cry" Lucas said, hugging Madison, who rested her head on Lucas's chest.

"Leave, Felix" Brooke snapped. "I hate you"

"But you said when Madison wasn't sick you would go out to dinner with me" Felix said indignantly. Seeing the look on Brooke and Lucas's face, he turned around to walk down the steps. Brooke and Lucas walked back into the house. "I had no idea he was coming" Brooke said.

"Whatever, Brooke" Lucas snapped.

"What, are you mad at me?"

"Yah, Brooke, you met him, did you tell him where we lived?"

"No, I didn't, Lucas, I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this!"

"Because he's Felix, Brooke, the scum of the earth!"

"I can't believe this, Lucas, you're mad at ME for him showing up at the door?"

"Didn't you tell him you were married, with a DAUGHTER? And you agreed to go out to dinner with him? Were you planning on telling me this!" Lucas yelled.

"You're being completely unreasonable, Lucas, I had no idea he was gonna show up"

"Whatever, Brooke"

"Don't whatever me, this is serious, you're being stupid about the whole situation!"

"I'm being stupid? I think you're being stupid about it! I can't believe you would even for a second consider having anything to do with that bastard! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you still had feelings for him!" Lucas immediately regretted his words, seeing a tear fall down Brooke's cheek. She turned around and walked out the door slowly.

_I can't believe he would say something like that_ Brooke thought to herself. _I never had real feelings for Felix, never! Why is Lucas doing this?_ Brooke sobbed harder as she walked to the backyard to her swing where she went when she needed to think alone. _I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this, he better apologize the minute I get back in that house_ Brooke thought. _And he better be watching Madison_.

Lucas swallowed hard as he remembered Brooke's straight brunette hair fling around her shoulder and her brown eyes shiny with tears. He couldn't believe he had hurt her like that. Where was she, anyway? Lucas walked to the guest bedroom and saw Brooke sitting on her swing, pushing it lightly with her foot and sobbing into her pillow. He saw a raindrop fall on Brooke's bare shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. The rain sped up and fell harder, but Brooke kept crying, her tears mixing with the rain. He couldn't stand to see her crying like that, he hated it when she cried. Lucas ran out the front door and around the back to her swing.

"Brooke" Lucas said, sitting down on the swing and hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I can't stand to watch you cry, its tears me up…don't cry Brooke" Lucas said, feeling his own throat constrict and tears threatening to spill over. "I hate it when you cry, you're supposed to be Cheery, not teary" he said.

"Lucas, how could you say that I still had feelings for him, we've been married for like 2 and a half years now…I never had real feelings for him, never!" Brooke sobbed. "It hurts me that you could even think that I ever truly loved anyone but you!"

"I'm an idiot, Brooke, I really am…I didn't get what I was saying and I wasn't paying attention…look, to me, any guy you hug or talk to is a threat, and not because I'm controlling, but because I cant ever imagine losing you…ever. I would die if you ever really left. I need you with me, Brooke; I always will…I'm nothing without you"

Brooke smiled through her tears, her hair and clothes wet with the pouring rain. "Its ok, Lucas…I'm an idiot, too"

"No, you're not, this is entirely my fault…and can I kiss you? You look really hot wet" Lucas said. Brooke answered by kissing him and Lucas laughed when they broke apart. "I love you Brooke…don't ever forget that? I love you more than you'll ever know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh do you remember high school elections? I won!" Brooke giggled.

"Yah…you did a good job babe" Lucas said, kissing Brooke and sharing an amused look with Haley. "That safe rides program was killer"

"Well Mouth ended up using it to hang out with me" Brooke laughed. "He still has a thing for me, doesn't he?"

"Oh yah" Erica laughed.

"I do not!" Mouth defended vehemently, accidentally breaking Amelia's cracker in half, causing her to whine and throw it at Mouth and then giggle. "Sorry sweetie" Mouth laughed, handing her the broken cracker.

"He almost named Amelia Brooke after you" Erica laughed.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Haley asked, amused.

"Nah…I like Brooke" Erica said winking at Brooke. "She's cool"

"You too, miss Erica" Brooke smiled. "You're pretty cool too"

"Cheesiness…" Peyton groaned.

"Oh like you and Jake aren't cheesy enough for all of us" Brooke said.

"Not fair" Peyton defended. "I think you and Lucas get the cheesy prize"

"I agree" Haley said. "Completely- Lucas is the cheesiest guy I've ever met"

"Yah…I definitely agree with that" Nathan said. "You too are like a walking love story"

"Shut up…we love being that way" Brooke laughed, kissing Lucas. "Cheesy is what we are, right babe?"

"Right…" Lucas said. "We love being cheesy"

"Totally…hey, you guys should spend the night!" Brooke suggested, and Lucas nodded. "That would be so much fun!"

"We should…we haven't had a sleepover in like SO long" Peyton said.

"Yes!" Haley giggled. "And the guys can do macho things"

"Uh…macho?" Lucas asked.

"Yah!" Haley said. "Macho!"

"Ok…"

Everyone went back to get their clothes and stuff, and at the end of the night, according to Brooke, it ended up being one of the best sleepovers she'd ever had.

**Well…I'm not gonna comment on my writing ability this chapter but will leave it at the fact that its not one of my best moments…so review, please, and I would love ideas! Review! ;-) Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing…you guys are actually like my saviors lol!**


	14. Shopping, talk, and some romance

**Ok I forgot to warn you guys, but the next chapters gonna be like a couple years into the future and then the story will progress from there because I'm really excited and eager to have Madison communicate with Brooke and Lucas cause that'll be hilarious, so I was gonna warn you last chapter but I forgot! Ah…bad me…so next chapter will probably be a couple years in the future but I'll like clear it up in the introduction…ok on towards the chapter:**

"Lucas…broody…WAKE UP!" Brooke yelled into his ear.

"What, Brooke?" Lucas groaned, rolling over and kissing her. "It's so early"

"I know, but Peyton, Haley and I are going shopping…so you have to watch Madison and the guys are probably coming over" Brooke informed him, rummaging through her closet. "What shoes should I wear? God I wish Madison could talk, she'd tell me"

"Uh, sneakers, Brooke?"

"Ew! Sneakers are for the gym or running ONLY, Lucas Scott" Brooke said. "Hmm…how about my Jimmy Choo heels?"

"You're gonna shop all day in heels?" Lucas asked, sitting up and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good point, Broody! Hey, maybe you give better fashion advice than I give you credit for"

"Well, I'm good like that"

"Uh huh" Brooke giggled. "Ok, I'll settle for my flip flops"

"Alright, sounds good" Lucas laughed. "I can't believe its 10 and you're up and dressed. Usually it's a competition between you and Madison to see who can sleep the latest"

"That's my girl! Late sleeper…and well shopping pumps me up!" Brooke said. "It's invigorating to spend all your money"

"Uh…ok" Lucas said, shaking his head, not fully awake yet. "Brooke, did Madison sleep with us again?" he asked, motioning to the crib in their room.

"Yah…Broody I cant resist her cute little face, look at that…she looks so cute when she's sleeping"

"I know, Brooke, but she has to sleep in her own bedroom sometime"

"No she doesn't…" Brooke said. Right on cue, Madison sat up in her bed and babbled.

"Maddie! Good morning!" Lucas said, picking the little girl up out of her crib. "You get to spend the entire day with daddy because mommy's going shopping"

"That's right and mommy will buy Maddie lots of clothes and toys!"

"Uh…she's gonna need a second room soon with all the clothes and toys this girl has" Lucas said, tickling Madison, who giggled and bounced on the bed.

"Well she deserves to be spoiled…she's so cute"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed, kissing her. "She's so spoiled"

"I know…but she also behaves, too…she threw one fit, and that was when she was sick …you're our perfect little baby, aren't you? Look Lucas, she knows we're talking about her!" Brooke laughed. "Aw!"

"Your mommy's crazy" Lucas told Madison quietly, but Madison giggled loudly.

"Broody, I heard that!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom.

"How do you know I even said something?"

"Uh…good point…oh crap, Peyton and Haley are here already?" she asked, hearing the doorbell. "Hey Lucas, could you let them in and tell them I'm still doing my makeup?"

"Yah…" Lucas said, climbing out bed.

"Good morning, Lucas" Haley said, hugging him. "You look dressed"

"Sorry…sleeping in…" he said feebly. "Hey you guys make yourself comfortable, I should get Madison dressed"

"Ok" Peyton said, and flopped down on the couch. "I could sit here forever"

"I know…it's like heaven" Haley said. "I love this couch"

"I think I like it better than Brooke and Lucas…I come for the couch" Peyton giggled. Haley laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok teddy bear…I don't know what you wanna wear today, cause mommy usually dresses you up cute…so uh…how about shorts and a shirt? That seems to be easy enough" Lucas said. "But lets give you a bath" Lucas laughed. He gave her a quick bath and dressed her up. "You look good, Madison…your mom will be proud" Lucas said, carrying Madison out to the living room where Peyton and Haley were sitting on the couch chatting.

"Can you guys watch Madison while I get dressed?"

"Sure…come here Maddie bear" Peyton cooed, and Maddie crawled over to Peyton and grabbed her pants and stood up. "Aw you can stand now? How cute!"

"Ok I'm ready!" Brooke called. "Aw Madison, you look cute today…daddy dressed you? Wow…I'm proud" Brooke said, picking Madison up and hugging her. "Ok mommy has to go now, ok? I'll bring you back lots of toys" Brooke said, kissing Madison and handing her to Lucas. "Bye Lucas" Brooke said, kissing him too. "I love you both! Don't forget that!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Nathan and Jake should be here soon!"

"Bye beautiful! Say bye bye mommy" Lucas told Madison. Madison waved her hand at Brooke and Brooke blew them a kiss before sitting in the limo.

"Where are we heading off to, ladies?"

"Designer shopping" Peyton giggled. "I love it"

"I know me too! Nathan says I hang out with you two too much" Haley laughed. "I told him he was just cheap"

"Hahaha Hales…" Brooke said. "Well I wanna go to Coach and get some purses and I figured we could hit some clothing stores on the way there because I need clothes"

"Brooke Scott, you do not need clothes, you could change clothes 2 times a day for an entire year and you'd still have some left to spare!" Haley said.

"But clothes are fun!" Brooke said.

"Yah, that's true" Haley admitted.

"Ok, so I need like a whole new fall collection cause the fall is coming and I know Lucas loves turtlenecks…he says they're sexy" Brooke giggled.

"Ugh…Brooke, I don't need to hear about my best friend's fetishes" Haley groaned. "I've been scarred for life hearing other stories about you two plenty of times before"

"Ugh, fine! Be boring" Brooke giggled, sipping her water.

"Miss, you're at your first stop" Ashton said.

"Thanks Ash!" Brooke said, knowing good and well Ashton hated being called 'Ash'.

"Your welcome, Miss Scott" Ashton said through his teeth, grimacing at the 'Ash'. "I'll be waiting out here till you come out"

"K bye Ash!" Brooke called over her shoulder, giggling and striding into Charlotte Russe, her favorite store. "God I love this store" Brooke said, heading for the turtlenecks. "I wonder if Lucas likes hot pink turtlenecks" Brooke wondered to herself.

"Brooke…" Haley whined, rummaging through sweaters. "Oh my gosh, Brooke, I think this would look amazing on you! Look its an off the shoulder sweater…how cute"

"Nice pick, Haley" Brooke said, grabbing a green turtleneck off of the rack and hanging it off her arm. "I like this white sweater, I could layer my tank top underneath it…" she muttered to herself, pulling clothes off of racks and marching in and out of the fitting room. By the time they left the store, Brooke had done a good 700 dollars worth of shopping and Peyton and Haley had done some shopping too. "Ok, where to next? Hmm…" Brooke marched into another store and started pulling jeans off the racks. "Look at these adorable cutoffs, Peyton! They'd look adorable with that vintage shirt I bought online last night! God I love shopping!" Brooke giggled, coming out of the fitting room to model her jeans.

"Ooh…they're kinda risqué, huh?"

"Lucas likes risqué"

"Brooke…how do these look on me?" Haley asked, coming out of the fitting room, wearing a pair of khakis.

"Adorable, tutor girl, they're awesome" Brooke commented. "They fit nicely on you…hug your curves"

"I like this pink sweater" Peyton said, holding up a sweater. "They'd look cute with your embroidered jeans, Brooke…hint"

"Oh Peyton, you know I have a better body than you" Brooke giggled. "My jeans would hang off of you"

"Oh come on, you're not that curvy" Peyton said. Brooke came over and stood in front of Peyton. "Ok maybe you are" Peyton said, eyeing Brooke. "But they might still fit me"

"Go for it" Brooke said, running over to the shoes she saw. "Oh my god I've got to have these" she squealed, trying them on. "They look so cute"

"Brooke…slow down"

"No, Haley, this is what I call power shopping…bags and bags and bags of clothes" Brooke giggled. "I love it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat at his desk with Madison in his lap, thinking hard about Brooke. It had been a while since they had done something truly romantic together. They had gone on a second honeymoon, but Brooke was a high maintenance girl, and he loved to see her face light up and her eyes sparkle when he did something sweet like put Madison to bed early or surprise her with roses. He needed to do something tonight, even though she might be tired from shopping. Especially after their whole Felix fiasco a week ago, he really needed to show Brooke how special he thought she was. "Hey Madison, wanna help daddy do something special for mama tonight?" he asked, kissing the little girl on the forehead. "You are your mommy's carbon copy, you know that? You're Brooke Jr. right down to your toes" he laughed. "Ok I'm thinking roses, I'm thinking dinner, and I'm thinking candles…how does that sound? Good? Good!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another hot red bra, Brooke?" Haley asked, seeing Brooke examine her figure in a hot red lacy bra.

"Yes, tutor wife, Lucas loves hot red bras"

"And leopard ones, too, apparently" Peyton called over her shoulder. "Seeing that Brooke was wearing a leopard bra when she undressed in Lucas's car"

"Hey! Too bad I can't still fit into the leopard bra…it's a treasure, me and Lucas need to have it framed"

"Cause that wouldn't disturb your children" Peyton said sarcastically. "Hey what do you think about this?" she held up a camisole.

"Cute, I have like 10 of those" Brooke said. "Pink, white, green, peach…they're awesome…very comfortable"

"I think I'll get the blue one" Peyton said. "It's pretty"

"AW look at these SHOES tutor girl! What adorable wedges!"

"Brooke….you have a pink pair"

"So? I want a red pair"

"They're almost the same color!"

"So?" Brooke pouted, throwing them on the counter space she had asked to have reserved for her. The cashier looked excited at the mountain of purchases that Brooke had and was continuously throwing onto the counter.

"Ok, I think I'm done here" Brooke laughed, handing her credit card to the cashier. "This is awesome; I've done so much shopping!...and now, time to shop for the children…Baby Gap, here I come!"

"Brooke…Madison has _so_ many clothes" Haley said.

"So does Anthony…he looks like a mini Nathan 24/7 and god we all know how high maintenance Nathan is" Brooke laughed at the look on Haley's face. "But he looks cute 24/7 too" Brooke giggled, hugging Haley and pointing to Gap. "And Catherine, Peyton, is the cutest thing I've ever seen…she's you down to her toes! How are those curls of hers coming along?"

"My hairdresser said that even with tons of conditioner, her curls are like impossible to brush through" Peyton laughed.

"Wow…Maddie's hair is as straight as a ruler…she gets that from me" Brooke said proudly.

"Brooke, Madison is you 27 years ago…she's you through and through"

"I know…she's got Lucas's blue eyes though…god, the boys are gonna die"

"They died over you, too" Haley laughed.

"Good point…Madison needs new shoes"

"I swear that little girl is better dressed than most of America"

"Well the rest of America isn't as precious as my baby girl, now is it?" Brooke said, rummaging through skirts and jumpers. After spending a ton of money at Baby Gap for their children, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley collapsed in the limo to go get something to eat.

"Well…Nathan and I worked the Chris thing out" Haley said, humming 'Stars Go Blue'. "He was just…upset" Haley said.

"Yah and Lucas had major issues with Felix…I would too, I guess" Brooke said. "Funny, I never imagined myself here 10 years ago"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"Well, 10 years ago, I thought I'd be married to some old rich man and live off of his money without any kids and spend my days living in the lap of luxury…but then I met Lucas, and my life's completely different now. I never wanted children till I was married, but now I can't imagine life without Madison, you know? She's like my best friend and baby at the same time…and Lucas, he's my best friend and baby too, I guess" Brooke laughed. "I didn't think I would be living…this life"

"I always imagined myself married to Nathan with little kids and a 3 bedroom house with a white picket fence and a 3 car garage…but then music happened, and I imagined myself, believe it or not, with Chris doing our music thing…but that's not the way it is anymore…I love music, but its not my calling" Haley sighed. "I love this life though…a smile from Nathan, a laugh from Anthony, and the feeling at the end of the day? Wouldn't trade it for the world"

"I thought I was gonna be a starving artist…that's about it. Not living in a 10 bedroom mansion with 2 pools, 3 Jacuzzis, 2 limos and Mercedes and jaguars and two children…I like this life better" Peyton laughed.

"No joke…you have to admit, being rich ROCKS" Brooke giggled.

"Unlike you, Brooke, we haven't known that lifestyle for our entire lives" Haley laughed.

"Hey! I resent that"

"Well…it's true"

"Ok yah it is…and ladies, we are here"

"We are where?" Peyton asked, throwing her sandwich wrapper in the garbage can.

"The surprise place" Brooke giggled. "Get all your shopping bags out!"

"Uh…ok" Haley and Peyton exchanged confused looks and followed Brooke into the huge hall of mirrors.

"Pierre!" Brooke yelled, running over to hug her old friend. "Thank you!"

"No problem, my dahling, zis is nothing for ze wonderful Brooke Scott" Pierre said. "Hit it ladies" he called. Supermodel music blasted through the hall. Brooke pranced down the runway to Haley and Peyton, whose mouths were wide open. "Today, ladies, we are going to be modeling our clothes. Each of us will get our own dressing room, and we will have a fashion show…lots of pictures!" Brooke giggled. "Your clothes have been hung up on the rack, so you have 15 minutes to pick out whatever you wanna wear" Brooke giggled, pointing to the rooms and laughing. "Have fun" she said, running to her room.

_Hmm, what should I wear?_ She asked herself. _I like my pink cashmere sweater with those jeans…hmm and my heels…_ Brooke thought to herself, glancing in the mirror. Her eyes were radiant and glimmering, her complexion was almost perfect, and her hair was straight and shiny. _Madison does look like me_ she thought proudly, imagining her little girl and her bright blue eyes. _And like Lucas, too_ she thought, running her hand through her hair. _God I cant even imagine life without Maddie and Lucas_. _My babies…_ she smiled to herself and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"Work it Brooke!" Haley yelled, when Brooke pranced down the runway, flipping her hair and the cameras flashing right and left.

"Brooke Scott ees born to model" Pierre said with elaborate hand gestures. "My dahling, you must see zis" he called to his coworker. She nodded and came over. "Can you not imagine Brooke Scott all over ze boards? Ze companies weel be chasing after her if she decides to pursue zis modeling career"

"Chill, Pierre, I'm not gonna be a model" Brooke yelled from the stage.

"You should be, my dear…they'd love feisty Brooke Scott"

"Feisty Brooke Scott had a 9 month old" Haley informed Pierre.

"What, a baby dahling? Must see zis baby!" he called to Brooke.

"My baby? Madison?" she asked.

"Yes…baby dahling" Pierre said. "Does she look like you?"

"My mini me…only she has Lucas's eyes"

"A brunette with blue eyes? Ooh ze companies weel love zis!" Pierre nearly hopped with excitement. Peyton and Haley tried not to catch each others eye in fear that they would burst out laughing.

"Ok, miss Haley, zis your turn!"

"Thanks, Pierre" Haley laughed, walking down the runway.

"Tutor girl! Miss Gorgeous…guess Nathan didn't make TOO big of a mistake picking you over Peyton, huh?" Brooke laughed. "I love you tutor wife!"

"Love you too, tigger" Haley said, turning around down the runway.

"Seriously though…she's gorgeous. I never realized it before, but not only is she naturally beautiful, if you search for it, she's even more beautiful"

"Guess that's what Nathan fell for" Peyton said, watching Haley as she progressed. "For me…my looks have only been on the surface…I'm the blonde basket case"

"No P. Sawyer you are way hot…and same with you…you search for it, and you find it" Brooke commented. "_I'm _the one who's happy on the surface but a basket case inside"

"No, Brooke…look at you…why do you think Lucas picked you over me?"

"Because I'm hotter"

"That…and you have a bigger heart than all of us combined"

"Thanks, Peyton that means a lot to me…people still think I'm Brooke Davis the slut"

"No, now you're Brooke Scott the slut"

"Peyton!"

"Love you"

"Yah, yah…woo hoo tutor wife, work it!"

"All of you should consider a career in ze modeling business- you would be tremendously successful"

"Thanks, Pierre" Brooke said, hugging him. "Thanks for letting us do this"

"Anything for my dahling…oh, and I must meet baby dahling…your little one?"

"Oh, of course, drop by anytime, Pierre"

"Alright…zis has been a very, very successful fashion show…Pierre is proud of himself…bah bye now ladies!" he said, and pranced backstage.

"He's so gay" Haley commented, climbing back into the limo.

"Oh I know…he hit on Lucas once"

"Hahaha" Peyton started choking with laughter. "I can imagine the damage THAT did to his morale"

"Oh, he couldn't look at me for weeks…because every time he did, I would burst out laughing" Brooke giggled.

"Oh wow…" Haley said, catching her breath. "Baby boy got hit on…speaking of, he like nearly ate me alive for telling you that Karen still called him that"

"Haha…I got a big kick out of it and a chance to embarrass Lucas…what's better than that?"

"Nothing…" Haley said, wiping her eyes and laughing. "Wow…funniest conversation today"

"Tell me about it…hey P. Sawyer?"

"Yah?"

"Pierre kind of…stuck his phone number to your butt"

"WHAT!"

"It's…a…post it" Brooke said, choking with laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok goodnight, Madison" Lucas said, putting the sleeping girl down in her crib. "Mommy and daddy love you more than you'll ever know" he kissed her and caught sight of Brooke walking up the driveway, looking as beautiful as ever. He went into the kitchen, and saw the rose petals leading from the doorway were set, the candles were set, and the dinner was made.

_I bet Madison and Lucas are asleep, its 8 and I'm sure he's tired…I'll just slip in_

_Ok…here she comes_

Brooke opened the door and jumped back suddenly. She gasped and felt her breath get caught in her throat as she saw the rose petals, the soft music, the candles, and Lucas dressed in a dress jacket and jeans, waiting at the end of the hallway. "Oh my gosh, Lucas" Brooke said, feeling herself tear up. "Is all of this for me?"

"I wanted to find a way to tell you how special you are…and since I cant express it in words, I thought flowers and candles might do the trick" Lucas said, taking Brooke by the hand and leading her down to the kitchen.

"Lucas…how sweet" a tear spilled over.

"Aw, Brooke don't cry"

"Haven't you ever cried because you're happy?" Brooke asked, smiling and wiping her eyes

"No…" Lucas said.

"I'm crying because I'm blown away by all of this, no ones ever been this sweet to me…oh Lucas, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything, Brooke…everything"

"Lucas, I love you, you know that?" Brooke said, kissing him and hugging him tightly. "This is so sweet"

"Shall we sit?" Lucas said, pulling out the chair.

"Oh yah, of course" Brooke sat down in the chair.

"How was your day?" Lucas asked.

"Well…it was fun; we had a fashion show where we modeled all our clothes…and lingerie"

"And I wasn't invited?"

"Pierre was the only guy there" Brooke laughed at Lucas's face.

"Oh no…the guy who called me cupcake?"

"The very same one"

"Brooke he's not coming here, is he?"

"He wanted to see baby dahling"

"No…Brooke, I'm hiding when he comes"

"Ok, Broody, you do that…how was your day with Madison?"

"Fun…a lot of bonding time…she helped me plan this"

"Aw, she did?"

"No, more like banged the forks and chewed the napkins"

"That's my girl!"

"Speaking of…how many more clothes does our already spoiled rotten child have now?"

"Oh, 5 bags worth"

"Ah…heavy shopping day, huh?"

"Oh yes"

"Good to know…" Lucas laughed, leaning over and kissing Brooke. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you more"

"No, I love you more, definitely" Lucas said. "I don't think I could ever tell you how much I love you"

"Lucas…" Brooke said, tearing up again. "You're making me all choked up"

"Don't be teary, Cheery"

"I won't be, I promise…the dinner was good" Brooke commented.

"Martha is honestly the best cook ever" Lucas said.

"Tell me about it…and sweet and caring and loving while she's at it"

"Yah…oh, there goes Madison…I thought she was out for the night" Lucas said.

"Its ok, we're done anyway…we'll get her together"

"Ok" they walked to Madison's room, where she was standing in her crib. Lucas and Brooke stood next to each other, looking down at Madison, who looked delighted to see Brooke.

"Maddie…mommy's home!" Brooke giggled, picking the little girl up and kissing her. "Were you good for daddy?" she cooed, hugging Madison, who loved having both her parents standing over her, hugging and kissing and playing with her. Brooke and Lucas sat on the floor with Madison's toys and blocks and played with them for a little while.

"Look, Maddie, I'm eating your block!" Brooke giggled, taking the block and pretending to bite it. Maddie giggled and bounced up and down.

"Hey Maddie, you wanna try walking?" Lucas asked, picking up the little girl and helping her take a few steps.

"Good girl, Madison…how cute" Brooke laughed, taking a few pictures of Maddie and Lucas walking. "My little girl…all grown up" Brooke sighed. "Oh, milk time" Brooke said, taking the warmed bottle and testing it on her hand before taking Madison and sitting her down on her lap. Madison sat between Brooke and Lucas and had Lucas play with her fingers while Brooke fed her the milk.

"I can't imagine life without her" Lucas said. "Ever"

"I know…I can't imagine not having her…miss drama slash brooding queen…she _is_ a strange mix of us" Brooke said, rubbing Madison's back, who was already falling asleep against Lucas's shoulders.

"I know…she does stuff that's totally you, but then stuff that's totally me, and its amazing to watch ourselves in her…she's already intelligent and beautiful, and then she does cute stuff…she's like a world wonder"

"I know…but every parent thinks that about their kids…I agree though…aw she's asleep"

"Should we put her to bed?" Lucas asked.

"I don't really wanna move, I'm really comfortable and she's really warm"

"Yah, I know" Lucas said. Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and felt his hand stroke her hair. Madison stirred between them but stayed asleep. "I love you Brooke"

"I love you too, Lucas" Brooke said sleepily, falling asleep against his shoulder. Lucas watched his two girls sleep until finally, the days tiredness and excitement took over his weary body and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Brooke and Madison.

**Ok…hope this chapter was a little better. I'm a really, really big fan of cheesiness, and I can be REALLY cheesy and this was just one of those chapters…oh and like I warned you, uh…next chapter…Madison's two! Aw! And then the story will go from there…should be fun…I have Maddie planned out, and believe me, she amazed ME. Ok I'm like really excited about the next chapters and I have the story planned out, I sat down and wrote the guideline, and there's gonna be about 10 more chapters…I'll be so sad when it ends though, this story's like my child…my first lol…um into the next 3 to 4 chapters, lemme know if you want a sequel…um, since school is starting, I'll be really, really busy (freshman in high school IS demanding, you know lol jk) so I have to have like a BUNCH of people tell me they really want a sequel for me to do one…but read the next 3 or 4 chapters and do tell me, before the story ends so I'll be sure to know exactly how to end the story…ok well I hope you enjoyed the chapter….review! I heart reviews! Thanks everybody! ;-)**


	15. A Couple Years Into the Future

It had been almost three years since Madison Caitlin Scott had been born to Brooke and Lucas. She was a happy and healthy two, almost three, year old. She loved the mall and clothes, but she also loved to have Lucas read to her, something Brooke didn't quite understand. Even as a two year old, she had a fierce and decided personality. Lucas was still on the Charlotte Bobcats, doing better than ever; at the peak of his career…bringing home the cash, as Brooke liked to say. Brooke wasn't working, still, and she was fine with it. Nathan and Jake were still on the team, doing great, and Peyton and Haley had become accustomed to the stay at home lifestyle. Needless to say, everyone was enjoying mid August in North Carolina, including the kids. Three year old Catherine, almost 4 year old Anthony, and almost three year old Madison were the best of friends. Anthony was their protective 'older brother' and Madison and Catherine were 'best friends'.

"Daddy wakes up!" Madison yelled, bouncing on the bed between Brooke and Lucas.

"Maddie…not this early" Lucas groaned, catching the little girl and kissing her good morning.

"It's not early, daddy, it 10"

"Maddie, baby, that IS early" Brooke groaned, rolling over to kiss Maddie and then Lucas.

"Mommy!"

"Maddie…"

"Good mornings"

"Good morning sweet pea…have you decided to become our own personal alarm clock?"

"No…there one on you table" Madison gestured to the alarm clock. "It makes ring that scare Snowflake" she said, referring to the little kitten sleeping on her silk cushion that Brooke had bought.

"Does it?" Lucas asked, amused by all the chatter.

"Uh huh…beaky fast, mommy?" Madison asked.

"Do you want breakfast baby?"

"Yes…"

"Well then let's get you some, girlfriend!" Brooke giggled, picking Madison up and rolling her eyes at Lucas, who was trying to fall asleep.

"Hey Maddie…go yell in daddy's ear and mommy will give you a cookie for breakfast" Brooke whispered deviously.

"Okays…DADDY!" Madison yelled.

"Maddie, daddy says no cookies for breakfast and mommy's mean"

"Mommy not mean…I's love mommy" Maddie said, planting a kiss on Brooke's cheek. "I get cookie"

"That is sad, Brooke Penelope Scott"

"I know…come on Maddie…chocolate chip or Oreo?"

"Chaco chop!"

"Chocolate chip, baby, not Chaco chop" Brooke corrected, kissing Maddie.

"Chocky chip?"

"Better" Brooke laughed, walking into the kitchen and into the pantry.

"Mommy, Daddy is gonna boom water!" Madison said, pointing frantically over Brooke's shoulder. Brooke turned around to have her face squirted with ice cold water by a water gun.

"Lucas Scott!"

"Maddie, you weren't supposed to tell!" Lucas laughed, tickling Madison.

"No pony?" Maddie asked.

"No pony, baby"

"Kitty?"

"We have one!" Lucas laughed.

"I love you daddy" Madison said.

"I love you too, Maddie" Lucas laughed. "Why'd you tell mommy?"

"Causes she was gonna be wet"

"Yah, Lucas!" Brooke said. "Cause I was gonna be wet!"

"Haha I got you back…." Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke.

"Ew mommy and daddy" Maddie laughed, seeing Brooke and Lucas make out.

"Hey Maddie is this ew?" Lucas said, exchanging looks with Brooke. Whenever she said them kissing was 'ew' they both kissed Madison on the cheek at the same time and it made her giggle.

"Yah Maddie…" Brooke asked, kissing Maddie on her right cheek. Madison giggled loudly and buried her face in Brooke's shoulder.

"Wow we are an interesting family" Lucas commented.

"We are a FUN family, Lucas Scott…we have fun together"

"Yahs, Daddy" Madison giggled, eating her Cheerios. "Looky, I'm eating cheebios!"

"Cheerios, Maddie? You like them?" Brooke asked.

"Yah! They're circles"

"You know your shapes, girl!" Brooke said high fiving Maddie.

"What shape am I, Maddie?" Lucas asked.

"Mommy says you're a square"

"Brooke Scott!" Brooke clapped her hand over her mouth and looked down at her cereal, trying to hold back laughter.

"Why, mommy wrong?" Maddie asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's very wrong, Daddy's not a square"

"Then you a triangle?"

"Sure, Madison…I'm a triangle" Lucas laughed, exchanging looks with Brooke and smiling to himself.

"Mommy, I love you" Madison said.

"I love you too, baby" Brooke replied. This is what Brooke really loved about Madison. She would tell everyone that she loved them, but she was always sincere about it. She said it to get toys, too, but mostly; she said it to say it. Brooke and Lucas always made sure they told her I love you back. Brooke wanted to make sure Madison grew up hearing I love you constantly, something Brooke hadn't heard very much during her childhood.

"What about me, baby?" Lucas asked, pretending to cry.

"I loves you too, daddy!" Madison giggled, bouncing up and down.

"Aw, thank you, I love you too" Lucas laughed.

"Mommy, can I get ready?" Madison asked, clanking her spoon against her empty bowl.

"Sure baby, you wanna run ahead and pick out your clothes for today?"

"Yah!"

"Ok meet you in your room in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"She's so precious" Brooke said to Lucas, hugging him around the waist and kissing him.

"I know…adorable"

"Talk about…ok I better go see what she's picked out for today, I swear she has better fashion sense than ME"

"HUH? Not possible, Cheery" Lucas laughed, kissing her back. "Besides, I love your fashion sense…its so…"

"Skimpy?"

"No…sexy"

"Thanks, Broody" Brooke laughed, walking into Madison's room.

"Maddie bear, how cute!" Brooke held up the halter top and short skirt that Madison had picked out after she was done giving Madison a bath.

"Likes it?"

"Of course, baby…you're mommy's little fashion darling, aren't you?"

"It's not darling, mommy, its _dah_ling, like Pihair says"

"Madison, it's Pierre, not Pihair" Brooke laughed.

"Potato, potato" Madison said in attempt to copy Brooke. Brooke laughed and grabbed Maddie to tickle her.

"Mommy…" Madison giggled, twisting and writhing. Lucas walked in, laughing at the sight. "Daddy…saves me…"

"That's what you get for telling mommy about the water gun" Lucas laughed.

"I loves you!"

"I love you too, babe" Lucas said, picking her up and kissing her. "You smell good"

"Lavender Bath" Maddie explained. "Smells yummy"

"You know mommy used to use that bath on you when you were a little baby" Lucas said.

"I still baby…mommy says I her little baby forever"

"She's right" Lucas laughed. "I don't think we'll ever let you grow up"

"Like Peter Pot?" Madison asked, running her fingers through Lucas's hair and giggling.

"Peter Pan, Madison" Brooke said, getting up and hugging Lucas so that Madison was squashed in between.

"I's squished!" Madison shrieked.

"Hey Lucas, where's Madison?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, Brooke, where is she?"

"I's right here!" Madison shrieked bouncing up and down. Brooke and Lucas knew Madison loved this game, so they played it every day.

"Do you hear squeaking, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I think I do…it might be Snowflake!"

"It's me, mommy!" Madison said. She knew she had to kiss Brooke and Lucas to get them to stop playing the game.

"Ok well if we can't find Madison…lets go to Target" Brooke giggled deviously.

"No, mommy, I's love Target!" Madison said, kissing Brooke and Lucas on the cheek.

"Oh, we found Madison!" Brooke said.

"Yay! Mommy won!"

"No, Daddy won" Lucas said.

"Nono, daddy! Mommy won!"

"If I get you a pony can I win?"

"Sorry mommy, daddy won" Madison said, jumping into Lucas's arms.

"You've converted to the dark side, Madison"

"I have?" she asked, confused.

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh" Madison protested

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Wanna go to Target?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Yes!" Madison shrieked, bouncing up and down. "I's love Target"

"You own all of Target, too" Brooke said, laughing. "We have to get dressed, first though"

"We do?" Lucas whined, kissing Brooke.

"Sorry, Broody, we do" They walked back to their rooms to take a quick shower, and then got ready.

"Madison!" Brooke called.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Which shirt?" Brooke held up a halter top and a tank top.

"The halter!" Madison said. "Then we can match!" she giggled.

"Ok baby" Brooke said. "Thanks"

"You're welcs"

"Madison…" Brooke laughed.

"Mommy…" Madison replied, jumping up on Brooke and Lucas's bed and bouncing lightly.

"Ooh, Brooke, you look hot" Lucas said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"What about me, daddy? Do I look hot?"

"You look beautiful, baby" Lucas said, picking her up.

"Let's go, family" Brooke giggled, dragging Lucas by the hand out the door.

"Mommy, Ash driving?" Madison asked.

"Yes"

"Ash!" Madison yelled, seeing Ashton.

"Miss Madison" Ashton said fondly, waving at her. "How are you today?"

"Hot"

"I see…Sir, Madam" Ashton nodded at Brooke and Lucas.

"Ashton, we have been at this for 3 years now…it is Brooke and Lucas" Brooke insisted. Ashton just smiled and got into the front of the car.

"Mommy can we sing?" Madison asked.

"You can sing babe, mommy and daddy singing would break the windows" Brooke laughed.

"Ok!" Madison started singing 'Achy Breaky Heart'.

"She can sing surprisingly on tune for a 3 year old" Lucas commented. "I wonder who she got it from"

"Yah…we both suck at singing…hey my mom can sing! Maybe that's where she got it from" Brooke said.

"I guess…remember when she was little and you insisted she could sing on tune? I guess you were right"

"The woman of the house is always right, Lucas" Brooke giggled.

"Uh huh…" Lucas said, pointing at Target. "We're at Target"

"Mommy! Target!" Madison shrieked.

"I didn't think someone could love Target this much" Brooke laughed, climbing out of the car.

"Apparently, Madison can" Lucas said, laughing at the sheer look of joy on Madison's face.

"I swear, she would live here if she could" Brooke laughed.

"I know…" Lucas laughed.

"Mommy…toy section!"

"Ok, baby, toy section" Brooke laughed, picking her up and walking to the toy section at the back of the store.

"I'll be over there somewhere, Brooke" Lucas said.

"Ok babe" Brooke said, kissing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama" almost 4 year old Anthony said.

"Yes, sweetie pie?" Haley asked Anthony

"When's kitty cat coming?"

"Tonight, babe, when we go to Karen's house"

"Oh…Maddie coming?"

"Uh huh"

"Yay!"

"Hello, family" Nathan said, walking in. "Munchkin"

"Daddy!"

"My wife…" Nathan said, kissing Haley. Anthony giggled.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked Anthony, tickling him.

"Mommy…" Anthony said, twisting and giggling.

"You're on your own, babe, mommy's cooking"

"But Mindy cooks"

"Mindy's sick babe" Haley laughed.

"No!" Anthony said, shocked.

"Yes, sweetie" Haley laughed. His devotion to Mindy amused Haley a lot.

"I'll make it better!" Anthony said, running off to get his doctor's kit.

"He's gonna be a doctor" Haley said.

"Oh no…basketball player"

"Doctor"

"Basketball player" Nathan said, kissing Haley.

"Ok maybe he can be a basketball player" Haley giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, I'm waiting!" 12 year old Jenny called from her room.

"Coming sweetie!" Peyton laughed. Jenny loved it when Peyton French braided her hair, something not most 12 year olds would like from their mothers.

"Can you make it extra pretty today?"

"Uh huh…why?" Peyton asked, giggling.

"Cause…Michaels gonna be at Stacy's today" Jenny laughed, looking down.

"Oh…don't let Dad hear you say that"

"Don't let Dad hear her say what?" Jake asked, walking in with Catherine.

"Nothing…" Jenny giggled.

"Oh no, not Michael again!"

"Dad…"

"Jenny! I can't let you date, 12 is too young!"

"Uh, no its not" Peyton said. "I had a boyfriend when I was 12"

"No, Peyton…" Jake whined. "Catherine's never dating"

"Yes I am, daddy!" Catherine giggled, jumping up and down.

"No you're not cookie monster"

"I'm not a cookie monster, I'm Catherine, remember?...Mommy!"

"So you finally noticed me, huh?"

"Uh huh" Catherine jumped up in Peyton's lap.

"Can you French braid my hair?"

"Sweetie, it's too curly, like mommy's"

"But Jenny's is straight…"

"I know babe" Peyton said uncomfortably, brushing through Jenny's brunette hair. Catherine didn't quite grasp that Peyton wasn't Jenny's real mother. Technically, Peyton _was_ Jenny's mother, just not biologically.

"Catherine, you wanna go sit in the Jacuzzi?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh!" Catherine said, running to her room to get her bathing suit.

"Ok, I'll join you two later" Peyton said.

"Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, LOOK!" Madison shrieked gleefully, running to the shoes. "I's need new shoes"

"That you do teddy bear" Brooke laughed. "Pick out a pair!"

"I like these" she said, holding up tiny flip flops.

"Aw how cute, Madison!"

"I knows" she giggled, throwing them in the cart. "I's have good fashion sense, mommy?"

"Of course baby doll, you have excellent fashion sense" Brooke laughed, turning her foot to examine how the shoe looked on her foot. "Hey diva, how do these shoes look on mommy?"

"Stepcalular!"

"Stepcalular? You mean spectacular?" Brooke laughed.

"Uh huh"

"I think so too" Brooke laughed, throwing her shoes in the cart.

"Hey" Lucas said, throwing an armful of things in the cart.

"Hey yourself, sexy!" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "How was shopping?"

"Fun…" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke back.

"Maddie picked out an adorable pair of shoes"

"I'm so proud of her" Lucas laughed.

"You should be…are we done, Madison?"

"Uh huh" she giggled, tugging on Lucas's pants in indication for him to pick her up.

"Come here Maddie bear" Lucas said, picking her up and kissing her. "Did daddy's princess get everything she wanted?" he asked, fully aware of how much he was spoiling her.

"Uh huh…thank yous daddy" Madison said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for my princess" Lucas said. Brooke rolled her eyes and moved the cart to the checkout lane. "And my other princess" he laughed, kissing Brooke.

"Thanks, Broody" she giggled.

"No problem, Cheery" he laughed, handing the cashier his credit card. She swiped it through and handed it back to him.

"Have a good day, sir"

"You too" Lucas smiled and they carried the bags out to the Mercedes where Ashton was waiting.

"Ash! I's getted new shoes!" Madison told him.

"That's wonderful, Miss Madison" Ashton said, climbing into the front seat.

"He's so formal" Brooke whispered.

"Honey, he's a chauffeur, of course he's formal" Lucas laughed.

"Still…"

"Where to?"

"Uh, Karen's" Brooke said, leaning back against the seat with Madison in her lap. "Maddie, shouldn't you be in your car seat?"

"Nono! It sayses only peoples who're 80 pounds" Maddie explained. "Jenny told me"

"Sweetie, I think Jenny meant you have to sit in the car seat _until_ you're 80 pounds"

"That's silly, mommy!"

"I'm sure sweetie…but since you're mama's baby, you can stay in my lap" Brooke laughed.

"I's STILL your baby?" Madison asked, making Lucas laugh.

"Uh huh, you'll always be my baby"

"Yay!" Madison said. "I's your baby daddy?"

"Of course princess" Lucas laughed.

"Yay!"

"Look, we're at Grandma's house"

"Grandma!" Madison cried, seeing Karen.

"My baby!" Karen said, coming over and hugging Madison. "Grandma missed you!"

"I misseded you too" Maddie said.

"Mom" Lucas said, hugging Karen.

"My other baby"

"Mom…" Lucas groaned.

"Brooke, sweetie"

"Hey Karen" Brooke said, hugging her mother in law. "How are you?"

"Good"

"How's Lexy?"

"Home from college for just another couple of weeks…" Karen said sadly.

"Aw…Harvard has made its calling, I guess"

"She graduated early, and on top of that, is currently at the top of her class in Harvard" Andy added in proudly as him and Alexis walked out.

"Daddy…" Alexis groaned, hugging Brooke and Lucas tightly. "I haven't seen you guys in forever, where have you been?" she asked.

"Busy, busy…" Brooke laughed. "Maddie, Lexy's here"

"LEXY!" Maddie shrieked running towards Alexis. "I misseded you!"

"Aw my bumblebee!" Alexis said, picking up Maddie and hugging her. "I missed you too!"

"I's getted new shoes at Target"

"Did you? That's awesome" Alexis asked, laughing. "Your child, Brooke"

"I know" Brooke laughed. "Come on, lets go inside" They all walked inside into the house and saw everybody already there.

"Kitty cat!" Madison said, running to Catherine and giving her a hug.

"Maddie!" Catherine said, hugging Madison back.

"Look, they remind me of us when we were younger" Brooke said to Peyton.

"I know! My blonde child and your brunette…a.k.a. me and you!"

"Maddie!" Anthony said.

"Anthony! I's got new shoes at Target" Madison informed Catherine and Anthony, who bent down to examine her shoes. "Let's have races, Maddie!" Catherine giggled.

"Ok!" Maddie said. Brooke glanced at Lucas and they exchanged a look, both knowing that Maddie was the smallest and the slowest, and she wasn't gonna like it when she kept on losing.

"Ok ready go!" Catherine shrieked. Anthony and Catherine started running ahead but Anthony stopped. "Maddie comes with us…we going to Alaska!" Anthony said, walking back to Maddie and grabbing her hand. "Kitty cat, wait for Maddie!" Anthony instructed bossily. Catherine ran back and took Madison's other hand. "We going to Alaska!" she informed Madison.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"Uh huh…daddy told me it cold" Catherine shivered.

"Does they have a Target?"

"I dunno" Catherine said.

"Aw Anthony saved the day" Brooke laughed, leaning against Lucas. "And Madison's definitely the baby, they play mommy and daddy to that girl" Brooke said.

"Oh I know, the other day, Anthony told me he was Maddie's big brother" Nathan laughed. "I thought it was so cute"

"Well, he's pretty close…big cousin" Haley laughed.

"Mommy I's going to Alaska!" Madison yelled over her shoulder.

"Ok baby have fun!" Brooke called. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll misses you too! Love you!"

"Love you too darling"

"_Dah_ling, mommy!"

"Sorry _dah_ling…bye!"

"Byes!"

"That child is so precious" Alexis said.

"Tell me about it" Haley said. "Cutest thing alive"

"That's cause she's mine" Brooke giggled. Everyone rolled their eyes and Alexis leaned over her plate and stayed quiet.

"You ok, Lexy?" Brooke asked.

"Uh not really"

"Oh no you're not pregnant are you?"

"No, Brooke, I'm not pregnant" Alexis laughed. "Ok everyone I have an announcement to make!" Alexis stood up and everyone looked up surprisingly from their plates. Andy and Karen shared confused looks and looked up at their daughter.

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound _so_ weird and totally a bad idea" Alexis started. "But as you all know, I've been dating Matthew since I was in 10th grade which was a few years ago. And as mom and dad know, as Brooke, Peyton, and Haley, know, and as my protective older brothers, Nathan and Lucas know, I love him very, _very_ much" Alexis paused and took a deep breath. "Last night, while we were out by the river, Matthew proposed to me…and I accepted. And before angry protests arise, I just wanna make a point to you all. Nathan and Haley got married when they were 17, and they had their share of ups and downs, but look where they are now. Brooke and Lucas have been dating off and on since junior year in high school, and look how much they love each other. And same with Peyton and Jake. And people may say teen love isn't real, but I think it can be, because 4 examples of it are sitting right in front of me. So I ask for everyone's blessing on me and Matthew's marriage, because I do love him" Alexis said. Stunned faces greeted her, but Brooke was first to speak.

"Oh my god…shopping. We get to shop!" Brooke freaked out, hugging Alexis.

"She makes a good point…" Lucas trailed off. "As much as I don't wanna see my baby sister getting married"

"I'm all for it" Haley said. "If me and Nathan worked out, her and Matthew are definitely gonna work out…I see the way they look at each other…congratulations Lexy"

"Thank you…Mom? Dad?"

"Congratulations baby" Karen said, wiping a tear. "You're growing up so fast" she said.

"Ugh mommy don't cry…dad?"

"My blessings" Andy said, hugging her. "I approve of that boy very much"

"Oh wow well looks like another one of the family is getting married off!" Brooke giggled, hugging Alexis. "Can I be the bridesmaid?"

"Who else, Brooke?" Alexis laughed.

"That's what I thought" Brooke giggled, blowing Lucas a kiss. He shook his head and came over to hug her.

"I can't believe she's getting married" Lucas said.

"Aw, feeling a little protective?" Brooke asked, hugging him.

"A little…Madison's never getting married"

"Ok baby…whatever you say" Brooke giggled.

"Dinner, everyone!" Andy announced. Everyone walked to the dinner table and sat down, and began to discuss the upcoming wedding plans.

"Well we wanna spend some time engaged to each other, so we thought late January, early February?"

"Sounds perfect" Brooke commented, cutting Madison's chicken into little pieces and feeding them to her. "Hey Maddie, you like grandma's chicken?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" Madison said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down.

"Sit still baby, or you're gonna choke"

"Oops" Madison settled against Brooke and continued chewing her chicken. "Kitty cat, you like chicken?" Madison asked.

"Uh huh" Catherine answered from Jake's lap.

"Me too!" Madison shrieked. Peyton and Brooke exchanged amused looks and continued eating their food. Everyone disbanded after dinner and decided to go home.

"I can't believe Lexy's getting married…I remember her when she was 5" Brooke said.

"I know…" Lucas whined. "Not fair! I didn't get married for a while"

"Lucas, we were engaged for like a year and a half"

"Well we're good like that"

"Look, Madison's asleep" Brooke laughed, pointing at Madison fast asleep in Lucas's lap. "She's so tiny…I don't know if she eats enough"

"She eats fine, Brooke" Lucas whined, kissing her.

"I don't think so"

"She eats fine" Lucas laughed, getting out of the car and walking over to the mailbox to get the mail out. "Omg Brooke come here!" he called. Brooke rushed over and looked at what Lucas was holding up.

"YES!" Brooke shrieked, jumping up and down. "We're going to California!"

**A/N: ok so you guys are probably confused right about now lol but you'll see…I hope you liked Maddie a little older, I thought she was hilarious. I have a dirty secret though lol she's not from my imagination as much as I would like her to be, she's based off of my little cousin who was the funniest person ever so yah…I thought she was really cute…._I_ enjoyed reading her communicating with Brooke and Lucas when I was proof reading, so I hope you did too! Ok read and review and keep telling me if you want a sequel or not! Reviews…I love them! ;-) **


	16. California

"Brooke…Brooke sweetie wake up" Lucas said, shaking her and kissing her good morning. "We have to get ready, our flights in like 3 hours and we have to meet everyone at Mom's in an hour"

"What…no" Brooke rolled back over and buried her face in the pillow.

"Brooke…come on" Lucas laughed.

"Fine, Lucas" Brooke whined, rolling back over and pulling herself up. "What time is it?"

"5 in the morning"

"Ugh" Brooke groaned. "Madison still asleep?"

"Yah, I figured I'd let her sleep until she woke up herself…she's dressed fine"

"Uh huh…ok" Brooke yawned, getting up out of bed and kissing Lucas. "Why did we book a flight this early?"

"So we wouldn't waste a day flying"

"Oh" Brooke giggled, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and was about to get ready when she heard Madison crying. She ran to her room and saw Madison sitting up in her bed sobbing.

"Mommy…" Madison sobbed.

"Maddie, sweetie, what's the matter?" Brooke asked, concerned. Lucas walked in, looking concerned as well.

"Stupid whore stairs" Maddie sobbed into Brooke's shoulder, gesturing frantically in the direction of their winding spiral staircase.

"I think she had a nightmare" Brooke explained. Lucas nodded and sat down on the bed with Brooke and Madison.

"Hey princess, did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Madison nodded and continued crying into Brooke's shoulder.

"Hey sweetie pie dreams aren't real, you know that, right? Mommy told you that last time" Brooke whispered, stroking Madison's brunette hair and glancing at Lucas. Madison had nightmares around once every few weeks and then she'd be scared for a few days afterwards and Brooke and Lucas had no idea what they were about or what to do. They usually just let her cry about them because there was no use telling her that they weren't real. Madison stopped crying and leaned against Brooke.

"That's my happy girl" Brooke giggled, tickling Madison. She smiled but didn't look fully cheered up. "Hey baby doll, you wanna come help mommy get ready and do her hair?"

"Uh huh" Maddie sniffed and Brooke picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Ok baby sit here" Brooke said, sitting Madison down so she had a clear view of Brooke. Madison was really attached for a few hours after her nightmares and would sob her heart out if Lucas or Brooke disappeared for even a second. "Ok what should I wear today?"

"Halter!"

"Baby airplanes are cold, my shoulders will freeze"

"Oh…sweater!"

"In August?" Brooke laughed.

"Uh huh!" Madison giggled, bouncing up and down.

"You bounce so much Madison, I might just call you bouncy" Brooke giggled.

"I'm not bouncy, I'm Maddie!" Madison giggled. "You look prettyful mommy"

"Aw thank you sweetie pie you look gorgeous" Brooke laughed, sitting down on the bed and letting Madison climb into her lap. "Hey, are you excited about going to California?"

"Uh huh" Madison giggled. "Water"

"That's right baby, lots of water" Brooke said, hugging Madison close and leaning against the headboard. "Where's daddy?"

"I'm here" Lucas mumbled, coming out of the bathroom dressed but looking sleepy. "Do we have all our luggage in the car?"

"Yup!" Brooke said, bouncing off the bed with Maddie and following Lucas out the door. "I am SO excited!" she giggled, kissing Lucas. "Good thing we won those free tours and Nathan has a beach house there"

"I know…our luck! This should be so much fun" Lucas said, kissing Brooke and opening the car door for her. "I'm so excited; I haven't been to California in a while"

"I know! I haven't been there since like…a family trip a long time ago when I was like 12"

"Ah…Brooke Davis when she was 12" Lucas laughed.

"I hated Jr. High"

"Me too" Lucas laughed. "Look, Madison's asleep again" Madison was curled up in Brooke's lap, fast asleep with her blanket wrapped around her and her teddy bear.

"She looks so precious"

"I know…" Lucas said, stroking Madison's brunette hair. "She must be tired"

"Yah…5 in the morning is not a good time for anyone" Brooke yawned.

"Oh look everyone's ready" Brooke said, scooting down to let Haley, Peyton, Anthony, Catherine, Karen, Alexis, and Jenny into the limo. Lucas climbed out and kissed Brooke and Madison bye and then got into the other limo with the guys.

"Your girl wiped out?" Peyton asked, rubbing Catherine's back.

"Oh yah" Brooke laughed. "She had a nightmare and she cried for a while and I think she's just really worn out" Brooke said. "Kitty Cat and Jenny are fast asleep already" she observed.

"Oh yah, Jenny like threw a fit about waking up…I swear she sleeps too much"

"Speaking of sleeping…" Brooke pointed to Haley and Anthony fast asleep. "I guess we're all kinda lazy…"

"Talk about" Peyton laughed. "I'm really excited about California, though, I've never been there"

"Oh my god, you have to visit Rodeo Drive!" Brooke said. "Best shopping place known to man…besides New York City, of course"

"We are at the airport, I will unload your luggage and take it up, it would be best if you would proceed to the check in area" Ashton instructed an hour later.

"Wow…he's hardcore" Peyton giggled.

"I know…he's the family chauffeur" Brooke giggled, climbing out of the limo and adjusting Madison. "Hey Maddie, sweetie, we're at the airport" she said. Maddie opened her eyes sleepily and looked around.

"Mommy! We at the airplane place!" she shrieked with excitement. "Why?"

"We're going to California, baby" Brooke laughed. "Did you forget?"

"California?"

"Uh huh…we're gonna go to Los Angeles first"

"Where the evil monster lives?"

"Umm…I don't remember any evil monsters…hey Lucas, did you say something about evil monsters and California?" Brooke asked.

"No" Lucas said confused.

"The monster, daddy, the water monster…Lachiness"

"Oh…I think she means the Loch Ness monster" Lucas laughed.

"What does that have to do with California?"

"Los Angeles sounds like Loch Ness, I guess" Lucas laughed.

"She is so attentive!" Brooke commented.

"Gets that from me" Lucas smirked, kissing Brooke. Brooke giggled and elbowed Lucas in the ribs.

"She looks like me though" Brooke countered.

"I's both your baby, mommy and daddy!" Madison whined impatiently. "When we go whoosh?" she asked.

"In an hour princess" Lucas said, letting Madison climb into his arms. "Are you gonna have fun in California?" he asked her.

"Uh huh! I's gonna be mean to Lachiness"

"Sweetie the Loch Ness monster is just a story…and it's not in California, its somewhere in Europe"

"Oh! Good" Madison said, patting Lucas's head. "Where's Snowflake?"

"She's not coming to California with us" Brooke laughed.

"She's not?" Madison asked, looking shocked.

"No baby she's with Mouth"

"Oh" Madison said, looking a little dejected. "Why's kitty cat still sleeping?"

"I think she's tired munchkin" Peyton said, rubbing Catherine's back and shifting her. "Hey Jenny…wake up" Peyton laughed. Jenny opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Madison.

"My favorite little person ever" she giggled, motioning for Madison to come.

"Jenny!"

"Maddie…" Jenny said, letting her climb into her lap and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Hot"

"Aunt Brooke" Jenny said. "Your child"

"I know" Brooke giggled. "But doesn't she look hot?" she motioned to Madison sitting in Jenny's lap, telling a story.

"Hotter than any other three year old out there" Peyton laughed.

"Ok we have our luggage checked in" Nathan said, sitting down on one of the chairs with Anthony fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Good…so now we get to we get to wait 45 minutes" Lucas whined.

"Its ok baby" Brooke giggled, putting her head on Lucas's shoulder. "You'll be fine"

"Yah Lucas…don't be whiny" Alexis giggled, toying with her engagement ring.

"I'm not whiny!" Lucas said.

"Yes you are" Haley giggled.

"NO"

"Uh huh" Alexis, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley chorused.

"At least Maddie loves me" Lucas said.

"You whiny daddy" Madison called from Jenny's lap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy I don't like airplanes" Madison sobbed into Brooke's shoulder. The air turbulence was a little heavy and Madison didn't like it. Brooke exchanged a worried look with Lucas and rubbed Madison's back.

"Its ok baby, its ok" Brooke said, hugging her and stroking her hair. "The airplane is just a little bit bumpy right now"

"No it mean!" Madison cried.

"Come here princess" Lucas said, taking Madison from Brooke and hugging her. "Be daddy's perfect little angel and stop crying, huh? You're scaring mommy" Madison nodded and buried her face in Lucas's shoulder. Lucas put the blanket over her and patted her back softly.

"How do you do that?" Brooke asked.

"I'm good like that" Lucas laughed.

"I feel bad for her, I remember when I was little I hated flying"

"Yah and the turbulence isn't helping" Lucas said. Nathan nodded and motioned to Anthony who had a terrified look on his face and Catherine who look shell shocked. Jenny, of course, was sound asleep. They had had the first class section reserved for them and it was just them in the section, so they all chatted and tried to get their kids' minds off the horrible air turbulence.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Madison asked, lifting her head, still under the blanket.

"Haha Maddie you look so cute" Brooke giggled. Madison giggled and nodded and climbed back into Brooke's lap. "And we'll be there in…2 hours" Brooke answered.

"TWO HOURS?"

"Uh huh" Brooke grimaced.

"Does they have a Target?"

"They have a SUPER Target" Brooke laughed. Madison shrieked with delight and bounced up and down.

"Daddy they haves a SUPER Target" she giggled.

"That's wonderful baby" Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "Brooke you have permanently corrupted this child"

"I know" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "Hey Lucas, where's Maddie?"

"I don't know Brooke…where is she? Did we leave her at Target?" Lucas asked.

"I's right here!" Madison giggled.

"I don't see Madison…" Brooke said, pretending to look around.

"I's right here, mommy!" Madison giggled, kissing Brooke and Lucas on the cheek.

"Oh we found Maddie!" Lucas laughed, tickling the little girl. Madison giggled and leaned back against Brooke and Lucas.

"I love you mommy" Madison said.

"Love you too baby" Brooke said.

They past the next two hours talking and playing games and discussing what they were going to do when they got to California. When the flight finally landed and they finally got their luggage and made it to Nathan's beach house, everyone was tired and exhausted.

"Mommy!" Madison yelled, jumping on the bed. "Look it bouncy!"

"Just like you baby" Lucas laughed, catching her and kissing her. "Come on, lets go downstairs so we can get something to eat"

"Ok daddy…lets eat at Target!"

"Baby, Target doesn't have food" Brooke laughed.

"Uh huh, you boughted milk there"

"That's grocery shopping" Brooke laughed.

"Uh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Brooke and Madison…I swear you two are children"

"Mommy not baby! Mommy's mommy" Madison corrected Lucas, patting him on the head. "You silly daddy"

"Am I?" Lucas laughed.

"Uh huh…look, kitty cat awake!" she shrieked with delight, running to give Catherine a hug.

"Could it BE hotter?" Peyton said, pulling her curls up into a ponytail and sighing.

"I know…hey Nathan, what the hell happened to the air conditioning?" Haley yelled.

"I'm working on it babe!" he called back from the air conditioning room. Brooke giggled and leaned over to Peyton.

"Should we get the kids changed and out to the beach?"

"Yah that would be a good idea" Peyton said. "Catherine, Jenny, Madison, and Anthony…go get your bathing suits" she called. The kids rushed upstairs to get their bathing suits and descended the stairs. Catherine and Jenny were carrying classic full pieces, but Madison had a cute little bikini in her hand. Haley rolled her eyes as she tied the string on Anthony's trunks. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley changed into their bathing suits and walked out to the beach, with Nathan, Lucas, and Jake in hot pursuit.

"You look so sexy Broody" Brooke giggled, wrapping her arms around Lucas and kissing him.

"You look hot Cheery" he laughed, kissing her back. "I love your yellow bathing suit, it's my favorite" he said.

"Cause it's so skimpy?" Brooke giggled.

"No…ok yah" he laughed, kissing her again. "Look at our daughter…already talking to boys…wait she can't talk to him!" Lucas said indignantly.

Brooke giggled and winked at Madison, who looked back at Brooke and giggled. Lucas looked disturbed and shook his head no frantically at Brooke but she silenced him with a kiss and drug him over to where Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Haley were trying to build a sandcastle but with no avail.

"Need help, guys?" Brooke laughed.

"Yah we do" Haley whined. "It doesn't look right"

"Haley knocked over the castle because one of the towers was lopsided!" Nathan informed Lucas and Brooke indignantly.

"It WAS!"

"That's the perfectionist Haley for you" Lucas laughed, sitting down on the warm sand.

"I am NOT a perfectionist" Haley countered.

"Uh, yah you are" Peyton giggled, putting water in their moat. "All done!"

"Its not done, look-" Haley was cut off by everyone yelling "NO!"

"FINE be that way!" Haley said, sticking her lower lip out and pouting. Nathan laughed and kissed her and she giggled and started drawing in the sand.

"Mommy, look!" Madison came running up to Brooke. "I can does a cartwheel!" Madison, to Brooke and Lucas's enormous surprise, landed an almost perfect cartwheel.

"Wow, baby, that was so good! You should be a gymnast" Brooke said, taking Madison into her arms and kissing her.

"I should?"

"Absolutely" Lucas said. "I haven't seen a three year old land a perfect cartwheel since…ever"

"I's good at this mommy?"

"Wonderful" Brooke said, exchanging an amazed look with Lucas. They had had no idea Madison was a gymnast type of person.

"She's good, Lucas" Brooke said.

"I know we'll put her in a gym class when we get back" Lucas answered. "Hey where are mom and dad and Alexis?"

"They went to visit Andy's cousin or something" Peyton said, throwing sand in the air.

"Daddy…" Madison said, coming over to Lucas.

"Yah princess?"

"Me and Catherine and Anthony have a play"

"Uh huh" Lucas laughed.

"We're gonna perform it" Catherine informed them importantly.

"Okay" Brooke said, preparing to laugh till her stomach hurt.

"Its called Rapunspell"

"Rapunzel, Maddie!" Anthony whined.

"It called Rapunzeld" Madison attempted to correct it. "She has really long hairs that look like spaghetti"

"And it takes her twenty ten hours to brush it" Catherine butted in.

"Uh huh, and it all frizzy" Madison scrunched up her nose. Brooke and Lucas were shaking with silent laughter by now and trying to unsuccessfully contain it. "Mommy says if you don't condition, it gets gweasy" Madison informed them. "And Rapunzeld didn't take baths with her duckies' causes she was ins a dirty tower" Maddie scrunched up her nose. "Kitty cat's Rapunzeld"

"Rapunzeld can I see your hair?" Anthony screeched.

"No I'm conditioning it!" Catherine screeched back.

"But how am I gonna get up there?"

"Up where?" Catherine asked, confused, pretending to condition her hair.

"To the castle"

"She in a castle?" Madison asked. "I's in the castle too!" she giggled, running over to join Catherine. Anthony shrugged and shrieked "Madison can I see your hair?"

"No, mommy says I have to condition it" Madison informed him importantly. Brooke was crying with laughter now and everyone else was trying hard not to. The kids' play ended dramatically with Madison "going to Target" Catherine getting married to a sand monster and Anthony being a world champion.

"That was great!" Brooke said, wiping a tear. "Just great. Did you get it on tape, Jake?"

"Right here" Jake held up the camera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was retelling the kids' play to Andy, Karen, and Alexis who were shaking with laughter just hearing about it. The kids were all asleep, tired from the day, and after recounting the day's events, everyone headed back to their rooms.

"Hey Brooke you wanna take a walk on the beach?" Lucas asked.

"Uh huh…Haley's watching Madison" Brooke whispered, slipping on her flip flops and walking out the door. Lucas took her and they walked near the water. The moon was shining and throwing Brooke's face into a glow, and Lucas felt his breath catching again and again.

"You look beautiful, Brooke"

"Aw thank you" she smiled.

"So today was interesting" Lucas laughed.

"It was" Brooke answered, smiling as she recalled everything they had done.

"Are you having fun?" Lucas asked.

"So much fun" Brooke said. "And this walk is really romantic" she whispered.

"I know…that's why I asked if you wanted to go on one" Lucas whispered back, turning her around and kissing her. Brooke smiled and kissed him back, and they continued walking down the beach, holding hands.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Brooke" he said. "More than you'll ever know"

**A/N: Ok there was my other cheesy chapter with a cheesy ending but I'm awesome like that and there IS drama coming, don't worry but of course I'd never seriously damage Brucas and you guys know that lol…ok well review!**


	17. The Time of Our Lives

**Ok guys…new chapter tehe…fun stuff! Ok yah so basically, they're still in California…next chapter's gonna be in October and its gonna be kinda…not good or fluffy at all, its gonna be pretty bad but remember this forever: Brucas is my life, so I'd never do anything to them lol…ok on towards the chapter!**

"Ok Lucas take care of my baby, ok?" Brooke called over her shoulder as she climbed into the limo, ready for a day of shopping on Rodeo Drive with the girls.

"I will Brooke…" Lucas laughed, waving goodbye.

"He better" Brooke laughed, leaning against the leather seats of the limo. "I love shopping on Rodeo Drive!" she giggled. Haley, Peyton, and Alexis nodded and laughed.

"True Brooke" Alexis giggled.

"I know…she shops way too much"

"Hey! I'm resenting this!" Brooke said, pouting. "But its true" she giggled.

"It is!" Haley insisted. They got off at their first shop and started, as Brooke called it, power shopping.

"This is so cute!" "I have to have this!" and "Does this make my butt look big?" was all the girls heard from each other, their mountain of purchases getting larger and larger as they progressed from shop to shop.

Clothes were bought, as were shoes, suits for the guys, clothes for their children, jewelry, lingerie, watches, sunglasses, makeup…Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Alexis could not get enough of Rodeo Drive.

"I think I got some good stuff" Brooke commented.

"Same here" Alexis said. "I needed new clothes" she said.

"Yah…me too" Haley said. "Plus when I'm with Brooke, it's like the shopping mania becomes contagious"

"Tell me about it…I don't think I've spent this much money in my life" Peyton said.

"Chill, P Sawyer, you know you can…it's not a biggie"

"I know…I feel bad though"

"You shouldn't!" Brooke said, slurping her smoothie.

"Right" Peyton giggled. Brooke giggled too and they threw out their trash and set out to do more shopping.

"Amazing how much shopping one person can do" Alexis laughed, slumping down into the limo seat on the way home. "I am so exhausted!"

"But we have to Jacuzzi!" Brooke giggled.

"That we do…massaging Jacuzzi" Alexis sighed thinking about it.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Madison I was so mad that I couldn't hot tub or Jacuzzi" Brooke reminisced. "But now I can!" she giggled. Ashton turned into the driveway of the house and the girls got off, leaving the shopping bags for Ashton to take out.

"Mommy!" Madison cried, running towards Brooke and jumping into her arms.

"My baby…" Brooke said, hugging and kissing Madison. "And my other baby" she giggled, kissing Lucas. "How was your day?" she asked. Lucas looked a little worried and he kissed Brooke back and whispered "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Brooke said, confused. "Hey Maddie mommy and daddy need to have a grown up talk, can you go play with Catherine for a little while?" she asked. She was always straightforward with Madison, never lying or telling fibs about what was going on. She hated people lying to her and she wasn't gonna lie to anyone either. Madison nodded and ran off to find Catherine. Lucas led Brooke into the guest bedroom and they sat down.

"Lucas, you didn't cheat on me did you?" she asked, half joking. Lucas cracked a smile and shook his head.

"No Brooke" he laughed. "But this is pretty serious. Now I know we're away from home, but Madison's been different for a little while, and I think you probably noticed this like I did and I know you said it but she's not eating right and she was tired and clingy today and she's been getting a lot of colds and stuff as far as I can tell. And she's constantly complaining about headaches and sore throats and she was so whiny without you today…I'm worried, Brooke" Lucas concluded with a sigh.

"Yah…I know what you mean" she said, running her hand through her hair. "She's been different lately, I agree with that. We can look into it as soon as we get home, but for right now we'll keep an eye on her" Brooke said. Lucas nodded and gathered Brooke in his arms.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my baby girl, you know? She's my first and I don't wanna screw up"

"I know Lucas" Brooke said, closing her eyes and leaning against Lucas. "I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke, Lucas, we're going to the beach!" Peyton called.

"Ok coming!" Brooke yelled back, quickly slipping on her bikini. "Is Maddie downstairs?"

"Yah she's all ready but she wants you!" Peyton yelled. Brooke and Lucas exchanged looks and walked down the stairs. Madison ran up to Brooke and Brooke picked her up.

"My baby!" Brooke giggled, kissing Madison. "Ready to go to the beach?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Maddie giggled. "I's gonna make a sand monster!"

"You ARE?" Brooke asked, carrying her out the front door.

"Uh huh and names it Target" she giggled.

"Silly Madison" Lucas laughed.

"Silly daddy" Madison countered, giggling and blowing him a kiss. Lucas shook his head and trudged through the warm sand. Madison jumped down and ran off to find a good spot to make her sand monster. Brooke sighed and lay down on her towel, feeling the dying sunlight cast semi warm light on her stomach.

"I could fall asleep" Brooke said.

"I know…" Peyton murmured from her towel. She was almost asleep when she was woken by Catherine, Anthony, Madison, and Brooke dumping a lot of cold water on her. "You guys I'm gonna get you!" she yelled, getting up and running after Brooke and the kids. Everyone watched in amusement as Peyton chased Brooke, Catherine, Madison, and Anthony around the beach and into the water, throwing sand clumps at Brooke and water at the kids.

"We won!" Brooke high fived the kids as Peyton admitted defeat and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll get you next time" she said, flopping down. Brooke sat down and Madison crawled into her lap 20 minutes later.

"Hey baby don't you wanna go play with kitty cat?" Brooke asked.

"No" Madison said, burying her face in Brooke's shoulder and sniffling. Brooke could feel hot tears on her collarbone from Madison's crying and it alarmed her a lot.

"Hey baby doll what's the matter?" Brooke asked, exchanging a concerned look with Lucas and stroking Madison's hair. Madison sniffed and didn't answer and Brooke got up and carried Madison to the patio that faced the beach. Lucas followed quietly. She lifted Madison's head and wiped the tears on her face. "Baby tell mama and daddy what's wrong" Brooke said softly.

"I don't feels good" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Brooke nodded and knew she couldn't get anymore out of Madison so she just hugged Madison and let her fall asleep in her arms while pushing the swing lightly with her foot.

"Lucas, I think something's actually really wrong…we know her, and we know she's not like this"

"I know…" Lucas said with an extremely worried look on his face. "Maybe she's just sick"

"Yah, I hope" Brooke said, glancing down at Madison fast asleep, her body moving up and down with her even breaths. "I don't want my baby to be sick"

"I know…" Lucas said, putting his arm around Brooke and kissing her. "I'm sure she'll be fine though"

"Yah" Brooke said. "I hope"

"Hey Brooke is Maddie ok?" Peyton asked, coming up onto the porch.

"Yah she's sick I think…me and Lucas are worried that something more is wrong but we don't know…we're gonna need to check it out when we get home" Brooke sighed.

"Well I'm sure she's fine" Peyton smiled, sitting down on the chair across. "Do you wanna Jacuzzi?"

"Uh…Madison?" Brooke said.

"Hmm yah if she's asleep you can put a baby monitor in her room and we'll be able to hear her" Peyton said.

"Yah go ahead Brooke you need a break"

"No you've been with her all day, you need a break I'll stay with her" Brooke said.

"How about you both come, and we'll put her in the pool house room?" she asked. They nodded and Lucas carried Madison to bed and laid her down. Brooke and Lucas kissed her goodnight and covered her with the blanket and headed down to rinse off the sand and get into the bubbling Jacuzzi. Now, the sun was setting on the beautiful California coastline and everyone had their children asleep with Alexis watching them, falling asleep herself. Karen sipped her margarita and splashed some of the water.

"This is too relaxing" Jake mumbled, feeling the hot water bubble around him.

"I know…so how was you girls' shopping day?" Karen asked.

"Good…we totally corrupted your daughter" Brooke giggled.

"Well she needs clothes now that she's gonna get married" Karen looked miserable saying that.

"I cant believe our little sister is actually getting married" Nathan said to Lucas.

"I know!" Lucas said. "Madison's never getting married"

"Neither is Catherine" Jake insisted, taking a sip of his margarita and sighing. "Or Jenny"

The girls laughed and exchanged looks but each secretly knew that their heart was melting at the thought of how overprotective and cute their husbands were being over their daughters and sisters. Brooke giggled and splashed some water at Lucas, who was immediately jolted out of his thoughts.

"You look really pretty" he said. Brooke smiled to herself. She hadn't heard such an innocent compliment since high school.

"You look cute" Brooke giggled.

"Not my son…" Karen groaned.

"Haha" Brooke giggled. She leaned against Lucas and closed her eyes for a second when she heard a familiar, oily, annoying accented voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis…oops, I meant _Scott_" the voice sneered.

"Omg Felix what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke.

"Getting you back…I cant live without my future wife" Nathan got a furious look on his face, as did Lucas.

"Man if you don't shut up and leave my property right now, I'll kick your ass all the way back to military school" Nathan snapped.

"Oh, poor Nathan is going to hurt me" Felix mocked. "I'm here for Brooke. Lets go Brooke"

Brooke looked at him like he was venom. "I'm not going anywhere with you, scumbag! What makes you think I'll ever think of you as anything but a cockroach?"

"Because I know you want me" Felix said, grabbing Brooke's wet arm. Karen gasped and Haley and Peyton looked shell shocked. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake jumped out of the water and grabbed Felix. He tried to fight them off but Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, all three basketball players with uncannily strong upper body strength, were no match for scrawny Felix. They beat him up pretty badly and sent him on his way. The entire time, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Karen were watching in awe. Andy looked uncomfortable and torn between beating up his daughter in law's perpetrator, or setting a good example and trying to talk things out. But Nathan, Jake, and Lucas had taken it upon themselves to defend Brooke and Felix limped away looking bitter and well…hurt.

"Lucas…" Brooke said, looking anxious.

"He deserved it" Nathan spat. "He deserved every bit of it"

"I agree" Lucas said, and Jake nodded.

"Ok well I think its time to sleep" Karen insisted. Everyone nodded and got out of the Jacuzzi. Haley and Peyton knew what they were gonna do, so they just followed Brooke and Lucas up to their bedroom. After Brooke made sure Madison was asleep and kissed her and Lucas goodnight, the three girls gathered in the game room and flopped down on the soft carpet with blankets wrapped around them ready to talk.

"So…Felix…wow" Haley said.

"I know! I cant believe he showed up in freaking California!" Brooke said indignantly. "I'm so upset!"

"But he got his ass kicked" Peyton giggled. "By our husbands"

"Luke is SO protective, Madison's gonna hate it when she's older"

"Unless there's another little Scott running around the house that Lucas could pay attention too" Haley hinted.

"I want more kids, and so does Lucas, but Madison is more than enough for right now…maybe when she's a little older" Brooke said.

"Yah...what about you Peyton?"

"Kitty cat and Jenny are enough for me…of course; if I do happen to have a kid or change my mind…we'll see"

"I think Anthony needs a little sibling"

"Wait…is he getting one?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"No, no I'm not pregnant Brooke" Haley laughed. "I'm saying I definitely see it in my future"

"Well that's good…babies…" Brooke laughed. "Madison was a good baby"

"Yah all of our children were good babies…we lucked out" Haley said.

"We did" Brooke said. "We should compare what we got today" they nodded and all got their bags from their rooms.

"I love that pink shirt Brooke"

"I know and those embroidered jeans…tutor girl you are smoking!" Brooke giggled.

"I like these heels; wouldn't they be adorable with like a short jean skirt?" Peyton said.

"Peyton they make you look taller than you already are!" Brooke laughed. "But they're cute as hell"

"We are too hot to be mothers" Peyton giggled. "I mean look at us!" they all glanced in the mirror.

Peyton saw a curly blonde with a nice smile glancing back. She knew she used to look like a basket case covered with issues head to toe, but now she saw a real person…a mother, a friend, a hopeless romantic, a married woman with so much going for her. She saw herself.

Haley saw the girl she had stared at so many times over the last 27 years but never really saw until today. She knew she had a type established, Haley James Scott, the motherly, kind, hardworking type. But she knew Peyton and Brooke saw her for so much more than that.

Brooke sighed as she glanced into the mirror. She knew every guy out there wrote her off as a slut and every girl wrote her off as a slut but secretly wished they were her. But when she looked in the mirror, Brooke didn't see that. She saw Brooke Scott, Lucas Scott's wife, Madison Scott's mother, Brooke Scott- a real woman with real emotions.

"You know you guys, I'm so glad you guys are my friends, no one understood me like you do" Brooke said.

"Same here…you guys see me for so much more than I appear" Peyton. "I'm not just a psycho basket case"

"Of course not Peyton!" Brooke said, hugging her. "Plus you're past that stage" she giggled. Haley nodded and they all talked for a while, and they all fell asleep eventually, knowing that they were understood completely by at least 2 people in the world, if not more.

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter was short, and it may seem completely useless, but some of the things I mentioned were important for the next chapter so yah but um the chapter sucked major but oh well review anyway! Next one will be slightly depressing but better written lol. Oh and the reviewer who suggested Nathan and Lucas beat up Felix- thanks! Haha it worked out really well! I didn't know whether you wanted your name posted personally so I thought I'd give you credit and hope you knew I was talking about you lol…and they were in LA because they won free tours and Nathan has a beach house there and well, if I was them, I'd seize the opportunity to take a spontaneous trip across the country lol! But yah review even though this chapter sucked major. Thank you so much!**


	18. Please Be Ok

It was a beautiful October morning in Tree Hill, North Carolina, and everyone and everything was silent, with a quiet wind barely rustling some leaves. Brooke, Lucas, and Madison Scott were all asleep in their warm beds, without a care in the world.

That was the scene Brooke wished she had woken up to. That was the scene she had wished was true instead of the horrible October 17th she was having. Brooke had woken up to find blood all over Maddie's bed and Madison hacking up a storm, and she had been rushed to the emergency room immediately. Right now, she was sitting in the waiting lounge, waiting for news on Madison's condition. Tears were leaking out of Brooke's eyes, as well as Lucas's. Everyone else was sitting there, tense, faces streaked with tears, the little kids in shock and worried about Madison and the grown ups not sure what to think. Brooke was shaking silently, with Lucas's arm protectively around her.

"Brooke, she'll be ok. Don't cry Brooke" Lucas said, wiping a tear from his cheek and stroking Brooke's brunette hair. Honestly, Lucas couldn't bring himself to look at Brooke right now, she reminded him too much of Madison.

"Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said, coming out of the room.

"Yah?"

"You can see Madison if you want right now. She's sleeping but she seems fine" the doctor reassured, hugging Brooke.

"Thank you" Lucas said, creeping into the room with Brooke. The sight of his baby girl lying there with every whatnot tube attached to her little arms broke his heart.

"Hey baby" Brooke said, leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead. "How you feeling? Better?" she asked, stroking Madison's hair. "Mommy loves you" Brooke said softly, holding her hand and caressing it. "Fight like hell for mommy and kick this infection in the butt, ok?" Brooke whispered, letting a tear escape and fall down her cheek. Madison stirred but stayed asleep. Lucas was too choked up to say anything so he just held Madison's hand and exchanged worrisome looks with Brooke. Madison cracked open an eye 10 minutes later and smiled feebly at the sight of Brooke and Lucas.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too…now get some sleep" Brooke said quietly, stroking her forehead. Madison squeezed Lucas's hand and fell asleep almost immediately, her breathing even.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"The doctor would like to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott" the doctor said, smiling. Brooke didn't get how he was smiling at a time like this.

"Yes?"

"Take a seat. I would like to discuss Madison's current condition with you. She is very tiny for her age. She seems like she eats enough and she's by no means a victim of malnutrition, but the real problem is her appetite" the doctor explained. "She seems to not have an appetite at all, which is not uncommon for children her age. And she seems to have a weak immune system. You said she had been getting a lot of colds? It seems that those were the result of her immune system. Now don't worry, she's a growing child, we expect her immune system to strengthen greatly over the next few years. So that's not a field of concern. Her infection seems to have been a result of an immune system problem and she coughed up blood in her nose, not blood in her body" the doctor explained calmly. "I'd like to discuss some of the machines that we have here. Madison is hooked up to a heart monitor that monitors her heart rate. She is not on a respirator, she is breathing normally by herself. Also, we have fluids hooked up to her. She needs her sleep and we do not feel it proper to wake her every hour for fluids, so we have a machine dispensing it. And we have monitors making sure she's doing just fine" the doctor smiled and placed his hand on the desk. "This is a scary time for you, I understand. As afraid as you are right now, I beg for you to think how hard it is on Madison. She's probably terrified. The team needs you to be brave and not freak out in front of her. We need a calm patient and calm parents and we'll all be ok" the doctor said. Brooke and Lucas nodded and thanked the doctor and walked out.

"I can't believe this is happening" Brooke sobbed into Lucas's shoulder. "It's all my fault"

"No, Brooke, don't ever say that again! It is NOT your fault! Madison did not get sick because of you" Lucas said firmly, pulling Brooke into an embrace. "No one is to blame but nature…please, don't do this to yourself, Brooke" Lucas whispered. "We're both scared, but lets be strong…for Madison" Brooke nodded and buried her head in Lucas's chest and sobbed quietly, and Lucas stood there with his arms around her and his head buried in her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant believe Maddie's sick" Peyton said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm so scared for Brooke and Lucas" she said. Everyone was sitting in Karen's lounge, talking. Occasionally someone would say something about eating but no one really acted on it. Catherine was clutching her teddy bear tightly, residing in Jake's arms, upset that Madison was sick. Anthony was with his dad, his face buried in his dads shoulder. Nathan was worried about Anthony and how shell shocked he was. He remembered the time when Anthony was upset that Madison got a "boo boo" under his watch.

"Maddie gonna be ok daddy?" Catherine asked.

"Uh…yah sweetie" Jake answered, glancing at Peyton and leaning back against the couch. No one knew what to do. None of them wanted to eat, or sleep, or do anything but sit there and wait. What they were waiting for was something none of them could answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. Scott" the doctor rushed out of the room. Brooke and Lucas looked up anxiously. "Madison's heart monitor's gone down and we cant get a pulse anywhere" he said panicked. Brooke felt her stomach drop. "She is what we call clinically dead" he choked out. "But the heart recession was caught early enough to be reversed…we're working on getting her back" Brooke sobbed into Lucas shoulder and he felt tears run down in streams down his cheeks as he stood there, hoping and praying that they'd be able to get Madison back.

"She was an angel, Lucas" Brooke sobbed.

"Don't say was, Brooke" Lucas said, holding her tightly to him.

"She was an angel and now God wants his angel back" Brooke sobbed. Lucas didn't know how to answer so he just held Brooke tightly. Lucas cried into her hair and they just stood there for a little while and didn't know what to do. The doctor emerged 40 minutes later from the room, sweaty and exhausted.

"Look's like Madison's ok, Mr. and Mrs. Scott…we revived her, and she's on a respirator now but she'll be breathing normally for sure by the end of the hour, and she looks like she sustained no brain damage. Your girl is a fighter"

"I know she is" Brooke whispered, wiping a tear and sitting down. She finally cracked a smile for the first time in the last 10 hours. "She's gonna be ok" she said.

"Yah, she is" Lucas said, hugging Brooke. "She'll be just fine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang and Peyton leaped to get it. Everyone watched Peyton's facial expressions change from upset to alarmed to devastated to happy. She hung up the phone and announced the good news.

"Madison almost died. She was declared clinically dead" Peyton said. "But they revived her because all of the systems in her body hadn't shut down just yet. So she's kicking now…she's sleeping and they say she'll be perfectly fine…just a little weak"

"Omg such good news" Haley said, and everyone hugged and then everyone seemed to realize that they hadn't eaten in 10 hours so they all decided to go to McDonalds and get themselves and Brooke and Lucas something to eat. They showed up at the hospital and they sat down with Brooke and Lucas in the café to eat.

"I'm so glad she's gonna be ok…that was scary" Brooke said, still in shock from the days events. Lucas was quiet, thinking about Madison and how they almost lost her forever. Karen had her arm around Lucas and looked concerned for his health as well. She knew this was hard on Lucas, harder than it seemed to be on anyone.

Brooke glanced at Lucas and motioned for him to get up. They walked over to the lounge with comfortable sofas, and sat down. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"I'm still recovering from the shock, Brooke, I can't handle it" Lucas said.

"I know…something could go wrong again"

"No…don't say that" Lucas said, pulling Brooke into his arms. They both sat there, sitting, thinking, letting silent tears drop down their faces, hoping that everything would be ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said, coming out of the room quietly.

"Yah?" Brooke looked up quickly, braced for more horrible news.

"I think Madison would like to see you, and you may stay with her in her room tonight" he said. Brooke nodded joyously, walking into the room where Madison looked wide awake and slightly frightened by all the tubes now that she knew what was going on.

"Hey baby" Brooke said, coming over and kissing Madison's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I's better" Madison smiled, taking Brooke's hand and giggling. Brooke smiled herself, hearing Madison's giggle made it seem like everything was going to be ok.

"Hey princess" Lucas said, regaining his composure.

"Daddy!" Madison said.

"My princess…how are you?"

"I just told mommy, silly! I's better" she giggled. "How's Target?" Hearing that made Lucas smile wider than he had smiled over the past month.

"Target is bigger than ever, waiting for you to come buy it out!" Lucas laughed.

"That's good, tell it to stay"

"I will princess"

"Mommy, what's this?" Madison asked, holding up the IV hooked to her hand. For Brooke, she had to resolve an internal conflict really fast. She knew she had promised never to lie to Maddie about something important, but she didn't wanna scare her either.

"It's an IV, baby. It makes sure that you get plenty to drink"

"Oh…and this?"

"See those lines? They tell the doctors and mommy and daddy that your heart is beating just fine"

"It looks like mountains"

"That means your heart is as strong as a mountain!" Lucas said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Target sells mountains?"

"No Maddie, sweetie, Target doesn't sell mountains" Brooke laughed, kissing Madison on the forehead. "Are you tired baby?"

"No" she said.

"Ok…well does Maddie wanna do?"

"Target!"

"Baby I wish I could take you" Brooke whispered. "But I'll buy you lots of pretty things, ok?"

"Ok" Madison smiled, looking sleepy.

"Ok teddy bear, get your rest" Lucas said, covering her with a blanket and shutting off the light. Him and Brooke crept slowly out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"She seems normal" Lucas said.

"She was talking about Target that means she's normal" Brooke laughed. "Lucas I couldn't have ever done this without you" Brooke sighed, leaning her head against Lucas's shoulder. "Ever"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Over at the temporary Tagarro residence_

"So you decided to come back, huh?"

"Well what the hell was I gonna do in Charleston?"

"Meet lesbians!" Felix offered. Anna shot him a nasty look and took a soda out of the fridge.

"Did you hear about Brooke and Lucas's kid? She like nearly died in the hospital"

"Oh no! Is she ok?" Anna asked.

"Why do you care, I thought you wanted Lucas" Felix said. "Oh wait, you're a dyke"

"Shut up Felix" Anna snapped. "I'm gonna go see her in the hospital"

"Can I come?"

"Uh, definitely not. You'd get beat up again" Anna said with a slight snicker in her voice, pointing at the still visible bruises from two months ago.

"Shut up" Anna shook her head and ran a brush through her hair. She stopped to grab a quick present and then drove to the hospital.

Brooke and Lucas were playing with Madison, all three laughing and giggling. The nurse knocked on the door. "You have a visitor" she said. Brooke and Lucas fully expected it to be the family members, but Anna walked timidly into the room. Brooke gasped but then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hi…look before you kick me out, I heard about little Madison and I just wanted to drop by and see how she's doing" Anna said, placing the present on the table. Brooke got up and hugged Anna.

"Thanks for coming, Anna, that means a lot to us"

"No problem…how's she doing?"

"Better than before" Brooke said. "Much better"

"That's good…how are you two doing?"

"We're just tired, but we wanna keep an eye on Madison because well…" Brooke trailed off.

"Yah I understand. Ok I won't bother you any longer, but I hope she feels better soon" Anna said, hugging Lucas and Brooke.

"Thanks for coming Anna" Brooke smiled.

"No problem" she shut the door softly behind her. Brooke glanced at Lucas.

"That was interesting" she commented.

"I know" Lucas laughed. He pulled Brooke into his arms and they both fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone showed up at the hospital to see Madison, bring gifts, and give Brooke and Lucas a break. Madison was doing well, the respirator was completely unhooked now, and she was breathing normally, on her own. The fluids were still hooked up, but that was better than a heart monitoring machine, Brooke told herself.

"The doctor would like to see you" the nurse informed Brooke and Lucas. Brooke nodded and followed Lucas out the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I would like to discuss the long term effects this may have on Madison. As I explained to you earlier, she has a weak immune system. She will have a week immune system for the next 6 months. She's going to be on medication which I've prescribed, and that will hopefully prevent any future attacks like this. Over the next six months, it will be a joint responsibility to make sure she exercises, eats heartily, and importantly, remains a normal three year old. I would strongly discourage isolating her from other children, because that does more damage than help in my experience. Just be careful, but treat her normally, like you did before. Give her a 2 month resting period, but after that, you may enroll her in sports or any other activities. She's a fighter, she'll be fine" the doctor smiled. "We plan on discharging her at the end of the week" the doctor informed them.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Doctor" Lucas said, getting up and shaking his hand.

"Well you and Madison were extremely cooperative" the doctor smiled. "And she is so well behaved" Brooke giggled at that statement and went back into Madison's room. She was watching a commercial on Target with an extremely excited look on her face.

"Watching Target?"

"Uh huh" Madison said, reciting the commercial back to Brooke. Brooke laughed. "You get to go home in 2 days, Maddie!"

"Really?"

"Yah!"

"I's get to go to Target?"

"Definitely"

"And buy new shoes"

"And whatever else you want" Lucas added in.

"Yay!" Madison giggled. Brooke shook her head and felt cheerful for the first time in days. She knew Madison was recovering, and recovering fast. But she still had that sinking feeling. She didn't know why, but when she reflected on the events of the past two days, she felt it all to be her fault, and she didn't know why. Somehow, it was her bad parenting that made Madison sick. When she expressed these feelings to Lucas, he vehemently defended her, saying that it was absolutely no one's fault. But Brooke couldn't help thinking that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, no why are you being so rude?" Peyton snapped.

"_I'm_ being rude?"

"Yah, you are!"

"How is that?" Jake asked mockingly.

"You have no respect for your wife" Peyton yelled. "I cant believe that you'd pick fights over stupid little things, and then go and blame them on me! I don't know who didn't change the litter, but it sure as hell isn't my job, if you weren't so all hoity on your mighty I make millions a year throne, maybe you would think twice about hiring a maid that was irresponsible" Peyton screamed.

"I cant believe we're fighting over the cat's litter…the point is, you were completely antagonistic when I asked you about it!"

"Whatever Jake" Peyton yelled, walking out of the room. She sat down on the swing outside and thought hard about the last few months. Their fights over stupid things had gotten more and more frequent, but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him madly. She hoped he felt a fraction of what she felt for him. But if they both loved each other so much…where were all this anger coming from?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, when Maddie coming home?" Anthony asked Haley.

"At the end of the week, darling…why?"

"I wanna play with her"

"Baby you know she wont be able to play like she used to for a while, right?" Haley asked, afraid to have the conversation she had been dreading.

"Daddy told me" Anthony said, nodding. Haley silently thanked Nathan for taking care of the conversation she didn't wanna have with her four year old.

"She'll be fine though, and then you guys can play all you want" Haley smiled, hugging Anthony.

"Ok" Anthony said, sounding unsure. He ran off to play, and Nathan walked in.

"Thanks for explaining Madison's situation to him…I didn't wanna do it" Haley said, wrapping her arms around him.

"No problem…plus I figured I wanted to have a man talk with him"

"Man talk? With our four year old?" Haley laughed.

"Yah…what's so wrong with that?" Nathan asked, kissing her.

"Nothing…its just sweet that you care"

"Of course I care…Anthony and you mean more than anything else to me" Nathan said. "He must be so scared though"

"I know…well she'll be ok" Haley murmured, burying her head in his chest.

"Yah…she will"

Madison was released from the hospital two days later, almost in perfect condition, just a little weak. The next two months weren't easy on anyone, with the constant fear of another attack or a cold. But at the end of the risk period, Brooke and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their baby girl, their daughter, their 'princess', was gonna be ok.

**A/N: Ok slightly emotional chapter…it was a little hard to write, I won't deny it, but I felt like I should. It was a tribute to my cousin, who unfortunately, wasn't as lucky as Madison was…so yah…and sorry it's kinda short lol but I didn't wanna like overcrowd the chapter….so read, review…and I promise…no more serious drama for a while! Lol review!**


	19. Broody and Cheery Day

**Ok I wanted to make this chapter really cute, just to make up for the uh…previous drama that went on lol, so this is definitely fluff…enjoy!**

"Bye baby" Brooke giggled, kissing Madison bye. "I love you"

"Bye mommy…haves fun with Daddy…don't be naughty" Madison advised, patting Brooke on the head and blowing Lucas a kiss.

"Thanks for the advice, Maddie bear" Lucas laughed, kissing his daughter bye. Karen smiled. "Haven't I taught her so well?" she laughed, hugging Brooke and Lucas bye. "See you tonight…she'll be asleep probably by the time you get back but that's ok" Karen smiled, waving them off. Brooke and Lucas had declared the chilly November day "Broody and Cheery day" and had decided to take an entire day and just hang out with each other.

"Well…what do you wanna do?" Lucas asked.

"I have a place we should go" Brooke giggled, dragging Lucas by the hand. They arrived at the bar where Brooke had shown Lucas her tattoo and it had led to…much more.

"And we have to use the fake IDs…Henry" Brooke giggled.

"Gretchen" Lucas laughed, handing the IDs to the bartender and getting two beers from her. "Let's shoot pool"

"Ok…I love kicking your ass at pool"

"Oh you think you're gonna kick my ass? You're sadly mistaken" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke.

"Oh really? Well bring it on Broody" Brooke giggling, hitting the ball and sending it flying into the corner.

"Good shot, Brooke" Lucas smirked, hitting the ball and sending two into the little basket. "Oh well looks like you've lost your touch since junior year" Lucas laughed, and Brooke pouted. "Come here" he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yah" Brooke giggled. "I love you too"

"Good…cause I can't wait to kick your butt at pool!" Lucas laughed. They played pool and talked for an hour and then proceeded to walk down to Tree Hill High.

"Wow…some good times there" Brooke commented.

"I know…good and bad…high school was totally drama filled"

"I know! You and Peyton cheating on me, me being an awesome cheerleading slut…" Brooke giggled. Lucas laughed and kissed her. "But we ended up normal right?" she said.

"I don't know about you…" Lucas laughed.

"Broody!"

"I love you" he laughed.

"Yah, yah" Brooke giggled. "Hey remember Christmas? That church where the priest caught us making out?"

"Haha yah?"

"We should go pay him a visit!"

"No, Brooke" Lucas defended vehemently. "I'm still stinging from that"

"Well then you can sting some more, my hot hubby because I am taking you there" Brooke giggled, doing a tremendous hair flip that she knew got Lucas every time.

"Oh no Brooke do not hair flip me" Lucas whined. "You know it drives me crazy"

"I know that's why I do it" Brooke whispered seductively, grabbing his hand and starting to walk in the direction of the old church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" Haley asked an upset Peyton tenderly.

"Its just he picks fights over random things and he agreed to let Nikki see Jenny so that's changing Jenny a lot and she's mean to Catherine now and I'm just stressed out and I'm not sure our marriage is gonna work out" Peyton said, letting a tear slip down her cheek. "He's absorbed in Nikki and Jenny and their newfound relationship and Nikki totally undid all my hard work on Jenny for the last 12 years and now I'm stuck with my husband who doesn't have time for me and a 12 year old who think dying her hair black and calling Catherine a little witch is a good idea" Peyton sighed.

"Oh no…Peyton…I know me and Brooke haven't been the best of friends to you" Haley said.

"No, not your fault at all…its just I'm not sure me and Jake is gonna work out"

"Why not…you love each other, right?"

"Yah, but that doesn't seem to be enough"

"That's more than enough, Peyton. Love is all you need" Haley said softly, hugging Peyton. "And call me anytime, anywhere…I'll be there, ok?" Haley said.

"Yah…thanks Hales" Peyton sniffed, glancing out at the rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Broody I'm soaked!" Brooke whined, running from the rain.

"You look hot wet, though"

"As do you" Brooke giggled, kissing him.

"And not to mention you look absolutely beautiful" Lucas added.

"With my hair wet, makeup running, and my clothes clinging to me?" Brooke asked doubtfully.

"Definitely…I think you look beautiful 24/7 but maybe I'm just biased" Lucas whispered. Brooke giggled and glanced down. He made her feel like they were in high school again…that's what she really loved about him. Every time she kissed him, it felt like the first time. Lucas put his arm around Brooke and walked into the church. The priest was sitting at the podium, with his glasses on, reading the Bible.

"Hello…how may I help you?" the priest asked. Lucas grimaced and elbowed Brooke.

"Hello…do you remember me? Bridget Davis…and Landon Scott?" she giggled.

"Yes" the priest frowned.

"Well we're married now" Brooke giggled.

"Oh…I suppose congratulations are in order…do you attend church regularly?" the priest asked pryingly.

"No" Brooke giggled.

"Well I hope to see you for Sunday Mass" the priest said, smiling and retiring to the back of the room.

"And pigs will fly" Brooke snorted, dragging Lucas out of the church.

"That was interesting"

"Definitely something to tell our grandchildren" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas.

"Madison's not having any children" Lucas said decidedly.

"Uh…ok" Brooke giggled. "Omg do you remember that one restaurant we went to when we had just started officially dating?"

"Yah…the seafood place"

"And I got you totally drunk"

"Hey! I did that all by myself" Lucas defended vehemently.

"No you didn't…" Brooke giggled, pointing to the window with a huge closed sign on it. "I would say we should go, but I'm not hungry and it's closed" she laughed.

"Hey come on Brooke it's my turn now…" Lucas said, taking her hand and dragging her in the opposite direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no Nathan Scott I am holding your four year old child you cannot push me into the pool" Haley screamed at Nathan, laughing. Nathan snatched Anthony out of Haley's arms and pushed her into the pool. She emerged 10 seconds later sputtering and coughing.

"Oh Nathan I'm getting you back for this" Haley cried, splashing a tremendous amount of water on Nathan and Anthony, who splashed back enough water to drown out a small country. Haley screamed and swam after them, using a lime green noodle to hit both of them repeatedly.

"Daddy swims faster!" Anthony instructed Nathan, paddling feebly with his little legs. "Mommy's coming!" he yelled like an action hero, splashing wildly. Nathan laughed and swam faster, with Haley in hot pursuit. Haley finally caught up and jumped on Nathan. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ew" Anthony giggled, throwing water at his parents.

"Ew, you say? Well lets see what you'll say when all the hottest girls in school want you cause you look exactly like your daddy" Nathan laughed, grabbing Anthony and throwing him over his shoulder. Anthony screamed with laughter and giggled, and finally Nathan put him down, and went to do a lap. When he finally resurfaced, he found himself being attacked by the hose, Haley, and Anthony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grandma, mommy and daddy doing something naughty?" Madison asked over her food.

"No baby, I don't think so…I hope not" Karen laughed. Alexis, home from college for a week, giggled and shook her head.

"Brooke has this child corrupted so that no one can reverse it" Alexis laughed.

"I know…the damage has been done…she's Brooke up down and all around"

"I can see Lucas in her though" Alexis said. "Some things she does remind me strikingly of Lucas"

"Yah, true" Karen said. "Her temperament is a perfect mix of Brooke and Lucas…she's well behaved but with a lot of spunk" Karen analyzed.

"I's gonna go to Targets" Madison announced.

"Really?" Alexis laughed.

"Uh huh…Ashton drives me!" She giggled. "And I use daddy's credit card to buy pretty shoes" she giggled.

"Definitely Brooke's doing"

"Oh yah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you think our munchkin is right now?" Lucas asked.

"Probably talking about Target" Brooke giggled. "We're at the Rivercourt!"

"Yah…I'm gonna teach you how to play some basketball" Lucas said, grabbing a ball.

"You are?" Brooke groaned.

"Yah…and hopefully you wont suck as bad as Haley" he laughed.

"Hey! Resenting that here!" Brooke said, grabbing the ball and attempting at a free throw. The ball completely missed the basket and landed in the grass behind it. Lucas laughed and ran to get it, shooting the ball from almost the end of the court and making it with a swish.

"That is why we live in a mansion" Brooke giggled. "Your insane superman basketball skills"

"Oh yah" Lucas laughed. "Here you try" Brooke caught the ball and threw it from the side. It made it in after bouncing precariously on the rim.

"Nice shot" Lucas laughed, kissing her. Brooke giggled and stole the ball from him and threw it. Surprisingly, it bounced off the back board and into the basket.

"Guess I'm not that bad after all, huh?" Brooke asked.

"Guess not" Lucas laughed, pulling her into an embrace. "But I don't care if you suck at everything in the world, I love you anyway" Lucas whispered, putting his chin on her head. "I love you, Brooke" he said, looking down and kissing her. "More than you'll ever know"

"Thanks, Lucas…that's good to know" Brooke said, serious for once all day. "It's nice to know you care"

"Of course I care...I'm madly head over heels in love with you and it's been almost 5 years since we've been married. Yet the only thing that's changed is that I love you more and more everyday and the feelings get stronger" Lucas said. Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"There's no music" she laughed.

"I don't care" he said, taking her and twirling her around. "I love dancing with you just the same" he said, pulling her up close and kissing her. She smiled and placed her hands around his neck and leaned her head on his chest again. She smiled to herself as she felt them both move in rhythm to music that wasn't even there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton, I'm gonna take Jenny to Nikki's ok?" Jake said. Peyton barely glanced up from her puzzle with Catherine.

"Ok" she replied. "Bye Jenny"

"Bye" Jenny snapped, flouncing out. She had definitely changed since meeting Nikki and seemed to resent Peyton's role in her life. Also, she had become mean and was now wearing thick black eyeliner.

"Why Jenny mean, mommy?" Catherine asked.

"She's mean to you, kitty cat?" Peyton asked suspiciously, recounting the 'little witch' scenario.

"Yah, look" Catherine lifted her shirt to show a dark bruise that look fresh. "She said I was an annoying brat" Catherine whispered in a low voice. Peyton felt anger rise up in her heart, but also tears and sadness for what was suddenly her family life. A bitchy 12 year old, a stressed husband, and her four year old that seemed to hide everything from her.

"Look, Kitty, if she ever does that to you again, call mommy or daddy immediately, ok? Lets get some ice on that bruise" Peyton said, calmly, tears threatening to spill over. Maybe Jenny was going through a hard time, but that was no excuse to hurt a poor little four year old.

"Okays mommy" Catherine smiled, patting the ice pack happily. "I'll tell you" Peyton's heart melted at the unconditional love and blatant forgiveness Catherine had for Jenny. Why couldn't everyone be like that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oops!" Brooke shrieked as she saw the ball plop into the river. Lucas stared in horror at it for 30 seconds and then started laughing harder than he had ever laughed before. Brooke pouted and smacked Lucas.

"Lucas that's not funny!" Brooke yelled. "Poor fish are gonna die because the basketball's gonna knock them unconscious!" Lucas just laughed harder and grabbed Brooke into a hug, but she pushed him away. "Lucas don't laugh!" she cried indignantly. Lucas attempted to stop laughing but it didn't work, so he grabbed her again and started tickling her, getting her to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Lucas Scott let me go this instant" Brooke shrieked, trying to twist free of Lucas's hold. Lucas paid no attention and continued tickling her.

"Lucas, seriously, before I divorce you!" Brooke shrieked.

"Brooke, you need to learn how to air ball the right way if you're gonna air ball at all" Lucas laughed.

"NO, Broody, don't ever mention this again" Brooke said hopelessly, knowing that this was gonna be the topic of conversation for every birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas for the next 3 years.

"Haha Brooke, you're NEVER living this down" Lucas laughed, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"I'm not?" Brooke whined.

"Nope" Lucas laughed.

"That's what I thought" Brooke laughed. "Who's ball was that?"

"I don't know but they're gonna wonder where it went"

"You mean it wasn't yours?" Brooke asked in horror.

"No…" Lucas laughed.

"Luke, lets go! They might find us and hunt us down and kill us!" Brooke shrieked, taking Lucas by the hand and dragging him.

"You sound like Madison" Lucas laughed.

"Uh, you mean, Madison sounds like me" Brooke corrected, giggling.

"Would you like to Jacuzzi?"

"Yup" Brooke giggled, as they got out of the car and went behind the house to the Jacuzzi. Brooke, who was wearing her bathing suit underneath, climbed into the hot bubbling Jacuzzi that was a strong contrast to the chilly November air. She settled back against Lucas and sighed.

"You sound depressed, Brooke"

"Not depressed so much as…thoughtful, I guess. I mean Madison, for example. That thing happened so fast, it was so sudden and serious, and then it seemed to pass even faster. Its almost like it never happened but the memory will haunt me forever. And its kinda hard to let Madison be normal and run around and jump into the deep end of the pool off our diving board without worrying constantly, you know?"

"I know…I like don't want her to climb the stairs in fear that she'll slip and fall" Lucas said. "But we cant live our lives looking over our shoulder constantly scared that something'll happen, you know. Caution is good, but too much caution isn't…and she's such a responsible girl and you are definitely a responsible mother"

"You think I'm responsible?" Brooke laughed in disbelief. "That's hardly what I am with Madison"

"Brooke…no. I've seen you, you're always there for her, and you're always willing to pick her up or sing to her or feed her or talk to her and play with her when she wants to and you're always patient during her whiny moods and stuff…of course you're responsible"

"Well I do all that cause she's my baby…" Brooke laughed.

"Yah, exactly...I think you're the best mother she could have. You're not strict, quite the opposite, but you're not like totally hands off like your parents were…I think you're the perfect mother" Lucas said, leaning in to kiss Brooke. Brooke giggled and kissed him back.

"You're awesome Broody"

"You're not so bad yourself, Cheery"

**A/N: Another short cheesy chapter lol…Ok the story probably has like uh 5 or 6 more chapters left…so you'll see what it ends with, I gave it a lot of thought and I have it well planned out and knowing me, you can conclude that its gonna be cheesy as hell but who says fairytales cant come true, right? Lol ok well read…review! You know how much I love those lol! **


	20. Wedding Plans and Reconciliation

The past month for Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Karen, Deb, and Alexis had been full of flowers, napkins colors, and guest lists. Alexis's wedding was coming up fast, in less than two months, actually. They had decided to get an early head start on the wedding plans, because the ceremony was going to be gigantic. This particular day, the women were planning the wedding and watching the children while the guys were at the Rivercourt.

"So wait, are we doing pink or yellow roses?" Brooke whined.

"I think we're gonna do a mix" Karen explained, jotting it down. Alexis nodded and threw in her own suggestion.

"I like lilies mom" Alexis said.

"I know honey, but this is a wedding not a sweet 16" Karen explained, underlining roses on her paper.

"Besides, Lexy, roses are romantic" Brooke giggled.

"I know…romance…that's all Brooke Scott ever thinks about" Alexis laughed.

"Mommy's am I gonna be the flower girl?" Madison asked.

"Yes you are bumblebee" Alexis answered the question. "And we're gonna have a pretty dress made for you!" Alexis giggled.

"Yay! I's gets to be a princess!" Madison said excitedly.

"Madison, you're already a princess" Brooke laughed, picking her up and sitting her down on her lap. "Hey baby, you hungry?"

"No, I's fine" Madison informed her, taking a fork and banging it on the table and singing Star Spangled Banner.

"Madison, as beautiful as your voice is, I don't think they want to be serenaded with the national anthem, princess" Lucas laughed, coming into the kitchen and kissing Brooke and tickling Madison. "Hey, the guys are gonna go play basketball and let you girls plan your things…Maddie, you wanna come with Daddy?"

"No, EWS, I's gonna help Lexy with her wedding" Madison said. "I's hate sweating"

"Ok cookie monster…bye Brooke" Lucas laughed.

"Bye sweetie" she said, blowing him a kiss. Lucas smiled and walked out the door. Nathan emerged a second later with Anthony sitting on his shoulder. "Hey we're gonna go…Hales, I have Anthony"

"Ok bye baby"

"Bye mommy" Anthony said.

"Bye Nathan"

"Bye Hales" he said, waving and walking out the door.

Peyton glanced down at her hands. Her best friends seemed to have such a perfect relationship with their husbands…why couldn't she and Jake have that?

"Peyton?"

"Yah?" she looked up.

"What do you think?"

"Uh…yah" Peyton took a shot in the dark.

"Yah to what color the tablecloths should be?" Brooke asked. Peyton had been doing this a lot lately.

"Um I don't know…look, I'm gonna run out for a little while, ok? I'll come back soon" she said. Brooke look concerned and put her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Ok call if you need anything, ok?"

"Yah" Peyton whispered, and left quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, nice shot!" Lucas told Anthony, who had dunked the ball atop Nathan's shoulders.

"Thank you Uncle Luke…I'm gonna be a Bobcat!" he informed them proudly.

"Really?" Lucas asked, amused.

"Uh huh…daddy says I's good"

"Well that you are my friend" Lucas said, shooting a free throw and making it with a perfect swish.

"Swish!" Anthony giggled.

"Yah…you wanna try swishing?" Nathan asked.

"Yah!" Anthony tried a shot but missed.

"Its ok, you'll get better…I'll put you in a basketball camp soon" Nathan said. "Haley's totally against sending Anthony to anyplace other than school…overprotective mothers…but my son is so going to high flyers!" Nathan shook his head.

"I know…though I don't really want Madison to go to school" Lucas confessed.

"Yah I know what you mean" Jake chimed in. "Catherine's not going to school…ever"

"That's what they all say" Nathan laughed, shooting the ball and making it.

"Swish!" Anthony giggled.

"No dude that wasn't a swish" Lucas said, laughing.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Children" Nathan snorted.

"Hey!" Lucas said indignantly.

"I wins! It was a swish" Anthony giggled.

"Dude I love Madison to death, more than life, but she would never do this with me…she'd rather go shopping with Brooke!" Lucas said, sighing.

"That's Brooke's child for you right there…I love having a boy, you don't have to spoil them as much…but dude, if I had a girl she'd be spoiled _rotten_" Nathan laughed.

"I's getted a sister?" Anthony asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so dude…not yet…you never know though" Nathan laughed. "But you'd be the insane overprotective brother…he'd give me a run for my money" Nathan said.

"Oh I know…he treats Madison and Catherine like his children" Lucas said, throwing the basketball and watching it swish in.

"Nice shots Uncle Luke!" Anthony said.

"Thanks dude!" Lucas high fived Anthony. He loved his princess more than life itself but he really wanted a man in the house…the makeup, perfume, and frilly dresses were getting to him, he laughed to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love your ring" Brooke said, taking Alexis's hand and examining the fine cut diamond. "You chose a rich boy" she giggled.

"Hey! That's not why" Alexis said.

"I know…but that's why I chose Lucas" Brooke giggled at the horrified look on Karen's face.

"Brooke!" Karen laughed.

"Just kidding…it was honestly just love" Brooke said. "And I know how much you and Matthew love each other, I really do…I see the way he looks at you…" Brooke sighed. "Romance…I love romance"

"Oh my god, is Lucas not romantic enough for you or something? Cause he's the king of roses, sweet words, and love letters" Haley giggled.

"No, he's so romantic…you better hope Matthew's a romantic" Brooke said. "Someone who'll make your heart melt"

"He already does that" Alexis sighed, staring off into space.

"Omg Lexy so dramatic" Brooke giggled, snapped Alexis back into reality by stabbing her with a silver spoon.

"Ow! Fine let's get back to work" Alexis grumbled, sighing and glancing at the over 200 guest list.

"Are you inviting Dan?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, NO" Alexis said, glancing at Brooke with a weird look on her face. "Just because he's my father…not really my father but never" she said.

"Yah…just asking…"

Peyton walked in looking like she had just cried up a storm and sat down, pretending like everything was ok.

"Peyton! Omg are you ok?"

"Yah" Peyton said.

"No Peyton you look like something's wrong" Brooke said.

"You know what Brooke? Something IS wrong. It's been wrong for the past two or three months. I've been upset and different and not myself for two months and you and Haley and everyone was just caught up in their perfect existence. I know you were busy with Madison but we saw each other every single day and yet you didn't notice ANYTHING. You're too caught up in your whirlwind romance with Lucas, Madison, and useless weddings. I would think my best friend would notice!" Peyton cried.

"Peyton…I…" Brooke didn't know what to say. The kids were completely silent and Madison came over to sit in Brooke's lap.

"You what? Didn't know? Didn't notice? Didn't care?" Peyton accused. Karen and Alexis got up quietly to leave the room, and took all the kids with them.

"Of course I care, Peyton! I just…"

"Why are you dumping this all on Brooke? She's not the one to blame; she had a sick child she had to watch out for the last three months!" Haley defended Brooke. "If you weren't so silent and mourning and dramatic about it and actually TALKED once in a while, then we'd know what's going on, Peyton! We have our lives that we do tend to get caught up in. But part of healing and figuring yourself out is talking to people. Yah, we may not have been mother hens clucking around you all day but you know we would have dropped everything to listen to you if you needed it!" Haley said.

"Jake and I's relationship is near finished. He's too caught up in Nikki and Jenny and everything to really notice me and Catherine anymore…and Jenny, my baby girl…she's weird now and a mini Nikki and I just miss my family…and I love Jake" Peyton sobbed.

"Peyton…" Brooke said, hugging her and letting her cry into her shoulder. "Its ok…it'll be ok"

"I love Jake…and I know he loves me…I just don't know what's going on" Peyton said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Kitty you stands here" Madison instructed.

"I's stand here?"

"Uh huh…and yous a mermaids"

"I's a mermaid?"

"Yes! And yous have longs red hair"

"I's have yellow hair" Catherine pointed out.

"No, yous have red hair" Madison said.

"Look, Maddie, I's have yellow hair!" Catherine said, frustrated.

"Its called _pretends_, Kitty, and yous not pretending!" Madison said.

"Fine. I's pretty mermaid with longs red hair"

"Like Ariel" Madison said. "The Little Mermaid"

"I's not little!"

"Uh huh yous are…daddy says I's, yous, and Anthony's little" Madison explained calmly, patting her own long straight brunette hair

"Really?"

"Yup…ok and yous have a boyfriend named Sebastian"

"Sebastian is the crabby though" Catherine said, confused.

"I knows! I doesn't haves a name though" Maddie said sadly. "So yous gets to be Sebastian's girlfriend"

"I's a crab's girlfriend?" Catherine giggled.

"Uh huh" Madison giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyway…" Alexis said, coming into the room after Peyton had left. "Should we continue?"

"Yah I guess" Brooke said.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked.

"Well I think she and Jake are having some problems and she's just…upset. And Peyton's always been a bit of a basket case" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"Sorry…all jokes aside though, their relationship is all but done" Brooke said sadly. "And we're too late to save it…only they can save it now"

"Well they will, right?" Alexis asked, concerned.

"I don't know Lexy…Nikki gets in the way of everyone and everything and I just…I wish I had been there more for Peyton and made this a little bit easier on her but I…wasn't there and she was right, I was too caught up to notice her" Brooke sighed.

"She loves Jake still, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yah…definitely…and he loves her"

"Well all couples hit rough patches…but they love each other…this Nikki person…in my opinion, she shouldn't be a problem. I mean she's just another person, right? She can't be that destructive. I bet under all that eyeliner are some serious insecurities…she shouldn't be a problem if they really love each other"

Brooke thought hard about what Alexis had just said. She was an outsider in the situation and seemed to see the situation for what it was…insecurity. And Peyton had always been insecure, and Jake had been the one to cure the insecurity with his reassuring presence. And now that he wasn't there as much, Peyton was creating the problems in their marriage…they weren't actually there.

"Hey, I'll be right back, ok?" Brooke said. "I've got a marriage to save" she said. Everyone nodded.

"That girl is a force of nature" Karen laughed.

Brooke ran down Karen's driveway and sprinted the half mile to Peyton's house.

"Peyton!" she banged on the door. Peyton opened it, her face wet with tears. "Peyton sit and listen to me" Brooke instructed. "These problems in your marriage? They don't exist. You can be insecure and Jake was always the answer to that. And now that he's caught up in something else, you're getting that old insecurity back…and Nikki's a bitch, ok? We can't do anything about her. Nothing. But your marriage, your family, can be saved. Because you've got to realize that there is just as much love present between you and Jake as there was the day you said 'I do'. You're just not realizing that sometimes, when you hit a rough patch, you have to search for it and bring it back to be stronger than ever" Brooke said, putting an arm around a sobbing Peyton.

"You're right, Brooke…we'll talk"

"Good…and come on, smile. I haven't seen you smile in days…I wanna see your smile" Brooke coaxed, giggling when Peyton finally smiled through her tears.

"What would I do without you Brooke?"

"Oh I don't know…" Brooke giggled. "I'm pretty awesome"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madison Caitlin Scott come here!" Brooke called.

"Yes mommy?"

"Have you been playing with mommy's makeup again?" Brooke laughed.

"Yahs…"

"Why is that?" Brooke said, picking up Madison and tickling her.

"Because I wanted to looks pretty" Madison explained simply.

"Baby you're three…three year olds don't wear makeup"

"Uh huh…Jenny does!"

"Baby Jenny's almost thirteen…you're three"

"My two favorite girls" Lucas smiled, walking in. "Oops Maddie did mommy catch you?"

"Lucas! You let her play in my makeup?" Brooke said.

"Uh…no?"

"Nice try…Maddie, mommy will buy you your own makeup set but please leave mommy's alone, ok?"

"Okays! Daddy…"

"What princess?" Lucas laughed.

"Cans I have a trampoline?" Madison asked.

"Sure cutie pie" Lucas laughed.

"You spoil her rotten!" Brooke said.

"What about you miss 'I'll buy you your own makeup set?'"

"Uh…good point" Brooke laughed.

"I's your princess daddy?"

"Of course baby…my only princess"

"Hey!" Brooke said.

"You're my queen" Lucas laughed.

"Ooh…I like it…the whole authority thing" Brooke giggled.

"Mommy I thinks I needs to go to Target"

"You know what? I think I need to go to Target too" Brooke laughed, taking Madison into her arms and hugging her. "Let's go girlfriend!"

"Coming daddy?"

"Right behind you princess" Lucas laughed, grabbing his wallet. He was gonna need it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake…can we talk?" Peyton asked calmly, sitting down on the couch.

"Yah Peyton what's up?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok"

"It seems to me that our marriage is faltering, and Nikki and Jenny have a big part in it…and I talked to Brooke and Haley and they made me realize what's actually going on is that I'm insecure again, about our relationship…this Nikki issue has always been between us"

"Oh…Peyton…I'm sorry. I've been horrible lately…I've been caught up with Jenny and Nikki and I know I've barely shown my face around here and I must look like a terrible father and husband and I'm just really, really sorry…I love you so much, you don't know how much I love you…its just I've been absorbed"

"I know you've been absorbed, but I can't believe you'd neglect your wife and daughter"

"I know…I'm horrible, I kick myself for it everyday, I do, I know what I'm doing is _so_ wrong"

"But Jake…all these petty fights, these disagreements…where are they coming from?"

"They're coming from the fact that we haven't had any alone time since Catherine was born…I'm gonna drop Catherine off at Karen's and we can have some alone time and talk and maybe do something fun"

"No, Jake, getting rid of Catherine for a day and pretending to be romantic isn't gonna SOLVE anything…I need to know what's going between Jenny and Nikki"

"She wants Jenny to stay with her every other weekend"

"And you're gonna let that happen?"

"No! Of course not…and Jenny needs to improve her behavior…I know what she did to Catherine"

"You do?"

"Yah…I'm working on it with her, she's grounded for the next month" Jake said.

"Jake…" Peyton said, hugging him. "I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry for being horrible Peyton…I couldn't imagine ever living without you…you're my life…I could never lose you"

"Same with you Jake…and what are we gonna do about Jenny and Nikki?"

"Well Nikki's allowed one visitation a month and I'm straightening Jenny up, don't worry…she'll be our old sweet little Jenny in no time"

"Good to know"

"I love you Peyton, you know that, right?"

"Of course"

**A/N: Another cheesy chapter! God but I'm really, really enjoying all the cheesiness and I LOVE this story so much, its my solace…its like my thing to distract myself from everyday crap…I'll be SO sad when it's over, I'm HIGHLY considering doing a sequel…but I have to see how the school year goes…hmm. Lol ok well now we're morphing into like December…almost Maddie's birthday! Christmas…and then Alexis's wedding! Aah! I think it's about time I tell you the story's gonna end around wedding time…so yah, fun stuff planned for that. Thank you for reading...review! All those people that have been reviewing every chapter regularly (you know who you are!) I couldn't do it without you, so many ideas come from just one suggestion! You guys ROCK! **


	21. Happy Birthday Madison!

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" Lucas and Brooke sang, walking into Madison's room. Madison opened her eyes sleepily but gasped when she saw Brooke and Lucas holding presents and a cake.

"Mommy! Daddy! I's three today!" she yelled excitedly.

"That you are baby, happy birthday!" Brooke said, kissing Madison. Lucas did the same and put the cake and presents on her bed. Madison giggled and blew out the candle.

"Are you excited for your birthday party Madison?" Brooke asked.

"Yes! Yous get to meet all my friends and my boyfriend!" Madison giggled.

"What!" Lucas said.

"Chill, overprotective daddy…what's his name Madison?"

"Conrad"

"Ooh sounds sexy" Brooke giggled.

"I knows!" Madison giggled. "Can I opens my presents?"

"Yah! Go ahead sweetie" Madison ripped off the wrapping paper on one of them and squealed.

"Ooh! A makeup box!" she ripped open the second one. "I's love Barbie!" the last one, though, made her positively shriek. "A target dog!" she yelled. "Thank you mommy and daddy" Madison said, hugging and kissing Brooke and Lucas.

"Of course…anything for my princess" Lucas said. Brooke rolled her eyes and kissed Lucas.

"Ew…mommy…" Madison said, knowing what was coming.

"Hey Madison, is this 'ew'?" Brooke exchanged a mischievous look with Lucas. They both planted a kiss on her cheeks and she giggled and buried her head in the pillow. Brooke and Lucas had a fun time tickling her and playing with her, like they used to do when she was a baby. Brooke sighed sadly, knowing her baby girl was growing up fast.

"Mommy's I's getted ready now!" Madison informed her, running to her bathroom. "I's gotta looks pretty for my boyfriend! Will you blow dry my hairs?" she asked.

"Of course baby girl" Brooke laughed, pattering to the bathroom to help Madison take a shower.

"Ok I'm gonna let you girls do your getting ready thing" Lucas said, walking out of the room. He glanced at their dining hall, set up with tables and balloons that said "Happy Birthday Madison". He and Brooke had gone all out to celebrate Madison's birthday, but Lucas wished that it wasn't happening…he didn't want Madison to grow up.

"Boo!" Brooke jumped out and scared Lucas.

"Jesus, Brooke, you scared me!" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "How's our newly turned three year old doing?"

"Singing and pretending to be a rock star" Brooke laughed, leaning her head on Lucas's chest. "I wish she wasn't growing up so fast…wasn't it like yesterday that I told you I was pregnant with her?"

"Yah…wow…it was like yesterday" Lucas said.

"Mommy! I's ready to have my hairs blow dried!"

"Ok coming baby!" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas and walking into her room. "Ooh I love your outfit, Madison, it's so cute!"

"Thank yous…see, it a sweater off my shoulders and then a pretty pinks strap and then my white skirt"

"I swear to God you are gonna be a fashion designer one day, Maddie"

"I's gonna be a singers too, and a fashions designer and a mermaid"

"Oh…sounds ambitious" Brooke laughed, turning the blow dryer down to low and blow drying Maddie's already soft straight brunette hair. When she was done, Madison inspected herself in the mirror.

"I's look hots! What about my makeup?"

"Makeup…on a three year old baby?"

"Uh huhs!"

"Ok…let's see…some pink lip gloss…and some clear eye shadow…"

"Brooke, our three year old is NOT wearing makeup!"

"Uh…yah she is" Brooke giggled.

"No! She's turning three, not thirteen"

"Its ok, Lucas…" Brooke laughed; kissing him and watching Madison admire herself in her full length mirror. "She looks awesome"

"She looks exactly like you…she's like you shrunken down"

"I wish I had her eyes though…blue…"

"I love your eyes Cheery!"

"No…mine are blah"

"Are you joking me? They're beautiful! I love your hazel eyes…its part of the reason I fell in love with you!"

"Aw really?"

"Totally"

"You're so cute Lucas…"

"You're quite cute yourself…" he said, kissing her.

"Mommy! Yous have to gets ready!"

"I do?"

"Yes" Madison instructed.

"Lets do what the princess tells us to do" Brooke giggled, pushing Lucas out the door and into their room. They both took a shower and got ready.

"Brooke…you look so hot in that outfit" Lucas said, eyeing her short skirt, high heels, and tight maroon sweater appreciatively.

"Why thank you, Broody" Brooke giggled, swinging her curled hair over her shoulder.

"And you know I love your hair curly…why must you do this to me?" Lucas asked, pretend whining.

"I love driving you crazy, you know that!"

"True…really, Brooke, you look stunning"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Mommy! Peyton's here! And Aunt Haley!"

"Already? I swear they live here" Brooke giggled, running out to hug Peyton and Haley.

"Happy Birthday Maddie!" Peyton and Haley said, handing her the mountain of gifts they had brought that Brooke took and put on the table. Soon, Andy, Karen, Alexis, and Matthew arrived.

"Lexy!"

"Baby! Happy Birthday! You're so big…3!" Alexis giggled, picking her up and hugging her. "Maddie, this is my fiancé, Matthew"

"Hi Matthew…you're cute!"

"You're cute too" Matthew laughed.

"Thank you" she giggled jumping down

"She is too precious!" Alexis told Matthew.

"I know"

Soon, all of Madison's friends arrived, and they all followed Madison to the dining hall where she sat at the head of the table with balloons tied to her chair.

"Madison! Happy Birthday!" a little boy said, coming up and hugging her.

"Mommy! This is my boyfriend, Conrad" Madison informed her.

"Hi Conrad, I'm Brooke, Madison's mother" Brooke said, bending down. She leaned over and whispered to Madison "He's cute!"

"I know" Madison giggled, patting the chair next to her. "Sit there, mommy"

"Baby, I can't fit into these chairs"

"Oh"

"But Daddy and Mommy will stand behind your chair when you cut the cake"

"Ok"

"Hey look, Lucas, that's her boyfriend" Brooke pointed Conrad out.

"No!" Lucas got a death look on his face.

"Chill, dude, he's cute" Brooke giggled. Lucas gave her a strange look and continued to send death glares to Conrad, who was now talking animatedly to Madison.

"I want to kill him" Lucas said. Brooke giggled and shook her head.

"Ok everyone, it is time to sing happy birthday to this lovely young lady here" Brooke laughed, kissing Madison. Everyone nodded and took Brooke's lead.

"Happy Birthday to you…" everyone sang. Madison looked elated, a pink crown on her head and a knife with a pink ribbon tied to it in her hand. She blew out the candles and then cut the cake. Brooke and Lucas put some frosting on her cheek and everyone congratulated her and hugged her.

"Ok did everyone get cake?" Brooke called. The sea of little faces nodded and Brooke helped herself to a piece of cake. "Mm…Martha did a good job with this" she commented.

"I know" Lucas said, putting down the cake and taking a sip out of his glass. "Good cook"

"Oh yah" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you?" Haley asked. She dragged Peyton and Brooke to a corner of the room and looked at them with an anxious face.

"What's up Hales?"

"I'm pregnant" Haley said. Brooke shrieked and jumped three feet in the air and hugged Haley. "I haven't told Nathan yet…tonight"

"Oh my god! So exciting…shopping…yay!" Peyton jumped up and down and hugged Haley too. "I'm so excited!" she giggled.

"I know me too…I hope this one's a girl" Haley said.

"Me too" Brooke said. "It'd be sweet"

"I wasn't sure but I'm sure now…I'm so excited!" Haley said. "I wasn't expecting this to happen this soon but I figured Anthony might want someone little to play with"

"He will…ooh this is so exciting!" Brooke giggled. "Ok let's get back to the party, tutor mommy once again!"

"Ok…" Haley laughed, following Brooke back into the party.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked Brooke when she returned.

"Haley's pregnant" Brooke giggled.

"What? That's great!"

"I know!" Brooke giggled. "How's our princess?"

"Happy…content…look, she loves the attention" Lucas laughed, pointing at Madison who was singing the national anthem for her attentive audience.

"God she's so big…" Brooke whined.

"I know" Lucas said, taking Brooke into his arms and kissing her. "We're almost old and grey…and almost thirty"

"Thirty…don't say thirty" Brooke buried her head in his chest.

"Well we are"

"NO don't say it…" Brooke said.

"We're 29"

"Better"

"Mommy! Ashley's mommy is here to pick her up" Madison said. Brooke nodded and followed Ashley and Madison to the door.

"Thank you for coming" Brooke smiled.

"Oh no problem" Ashley's mother smiled back. "Happy Birthday, Madison. Come on Ash"

"Bye Ashley!"

"Bye Madison!"

Brooke smiled sadly, thinking about how she never had a birthday party and how much she wished her mother had called her baby or princess or blow dried her hair. Soon everyone left, and the cleaning guys cleaned up the dining hall.

"Thank yous for my party mommy and daddy" Madison said, kissing Brooke and Lucas.

"No problem…anything for you princess" Lucas said, grabbing her and sitting her down on his lap. She giggled and snuggled up to Lucas. Everyone was collapsed on the couch, exhausted from Madison's birthday and wanting to talk and hang out.

"That was fun" Brooke commented, taking a sleeping Madison from Lucas and wrapping her in a blanket and holding her tightly.

"I ate so much cake" Nathan said. "I'm gonna be a blimp tomorrow"

"Oh I know…I had serious cravings for chocolate and the cake was good" Peyton said.

"Did everyone see my baby's boyfriend?" Brooke asked proudly.

"Conrad? He was a cutie" Peyton giggled. Both Nathan and Lucas got defensive looks on their faces.

"She's not actually considering him a boyfriend, is she?" Nathan asked.

"Yah, she is" Brooke giggled at his and Lucas's over protectiveness. Nathan got a death glare very similar to Lucas's on his face. "God you boys and your little girls…so overprotective"

"I know…Nathan would be a maniac" Lucas said. "He like wouldn't let her see a guy"

"Yes I would!" Nathan protested. Haley, Brooke and Peyton exchanged knowing glances and hid their looks.

"Ok we should go" Haley said, getting up. Peyton and Jake got up too and Brooke and Lucas waved them goodbye.

"Phew…Broody…that was fun" Brooke giggled, still holding a sleeping Madison.

"That it was…Madison's asleep, right?"

"Right?"

"And she's out for the night, right?"

"Right…" Brooke giggled, half knowing where this was going. Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke softly and grabbed her around the waist.

"So put Madison to bed" he said, kissing her again. Brooke giggled and carried Madison to her room. She put her down on her bed, kissed her, and shut off the light. She walked slowly outside and giggled when she saw Lucas standing there.

"So, Lucas…" she said.

"Brooke" he said, taking her and kissing her passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan…can we talk?" Haley asked.

"Yah?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Ok…"

"I'm pregnant" she said. Nathan stared at her for a few seconds and then jumped up to give her a hug.

"Oh my gosh Haley! I'm so happy! When did you find out?"

"Couple days ago"

"Awesome! I'm so excited…this one's gonna be a girl, I can feel it" he said.

"You think?"

"I know…Anthony's gonna be so excited!"

"Oh…Nathan I'm so excited"

"Me too, Haley" he said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said, kissing him back and leaning her head on his chest. "And I'm so excited!"

**A/N: So as you can tell, I'm spitting out chapters really fast, that's because school starts _so_ soon and I wanna get the story done…so Haley's pregnant! Yay! Um the baby definitely won't be in this story, but if I do decide to do a sequel, it will be in that. And if I don't do a sequel, then I'll you know, tell the name and gender and crap at the end…so review! Hope you liked it…!**


	22. Christmastime

**_You're Still the One by Shania Twain…_and only three more chapters left! I think I'm doing the sequel but I'm gonna need ideas! I have no storyline planned! Idea machines, get going! Lol…and updates would be _way_ less frequent, so I'm still sleeping on it…**

"I don't want to fly" Madison whined.

"I know, baby doll, I know" Brooke said. They were flying to New York City for Christmas with the entire family, including Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Catherine, Alexis, and Matthew.

"Mommy I hate airplanes" Madison got a scared look on her face and buried her head in Brooke's shoulder.

"Princess, its ok" Lucas said, rubbing her back. "Mommy and daddy are with you…don't worry baby"

"Daddy…it rocky"

"It's gonna be rocky, sweetie, but you'll be ok…I'm here" Madison whimpered and climbed into Lucas's arms. He hugged her close to him and she buried her head in his chest with her teddy bear.

"My poor baby…she really doesn't like flying" Brooke said.

"I know" Lucas said. "I wish I could do something but first class is the best you can get"

"Yah…hey Maddie you ok so far?" she nodded uncertainly and kept her head buried in Lucas's chest.

"Maddie, you wants to plays patty cake?" Catherine asked. Madison shook her head no.

"Sweetie I think she's a little scared" Brooke explained.

"Oh"

"Are you gonna have fun in New York City, Madison?" Lucas asked.

"Uh huh" she answered.

"You get to see snow!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

"I's get to make a snowman?"

"No baby the snow in the city is icky and dirty"

"Oh…that's no fun!"

"I know…oh well" Brooke said, taking Madison into her arms. "But we can go skating and see the huge Christmas tree and watch the crystal ball fall on New Years Eve! And then we'll be in the New Year!"

"Does they haves a Target?"

"I don't know baby, probably not in the city"

"That's silly; everyone has to haves a Target!"

"Well I think they survive without the Target" Madison gasped loudly at that notion and shook her head.

"I's feel sorry for them"

"As do I, baby" Brooke laughed, exchanging amused looks with Lucas. Madison was a character.

"Where we staying?"

"Plaza Hotel, the best, where else?" Haley laughed.

"I know…our husbands..." Peyton shook her head.

"Well sorry if we wanna provide the best for our families" Jake said.

"Yah!" Nathan and Lucas agreed.

"I'm not complaining…" Brooke giggled. "I enjoy being able to spend buckets of money"

"True that" Haley muttered. "And I can't wait to go baby shopping!"

"What's your theme for this year?"

"Well if it's a girl…I dunno, I always liked teddy bears and things but if it's a boy, Nathan can choose"

"Dude, basketball" Nathan said.

"But that's Anthony's theme" Alexis said.

"So? I settle for father of two prodigious basketball players"

"Or the father of one prodigious basketball player and little princess" Brooke added in. "It has to be that way! I want my next baby to be a boy"

"But mommy I wants a sister" Madison piped up.

"No you don't" Jenny giggled from the other end of the row.

"Hey!" Catherine said. Jenny giggled again.

"I's wants a sister, believes me…boys are icky"

"I's icky?" Anthony asked.

"Not yous" Madison said.

"Oh" The adults were having a good time listening to the conversation going on between the three little kids.

"Hey, Brooke, you really want the next baby to be a boy?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"Yah!" Brooke said. "A baby boy!"

"Ooh…well here comes my basketball player!"

"Hey Broody, I'm not pregnant yet and wont be for a while so hold your horses"

"I's wants a sister, mommy" Madison informed Brooke importantly.

"It would be fun to have another little princess, wouldn't it?"

"Yahs! I we could dress her ups and make her prettyful"

"And she'd be another spoiled daddy's girl" Lucas added in.

"No, I's your girl…I want a baby brother, mommy" Madison changed her mind. Brooke giggled.

"I'll do my best" Brooke laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, Lucas! This is wonderful!" Brooke exclaimed, seeing their Plaza Hotel suite.

"Anything to make Christmas magical" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Brooke and kissing her.

"Mommy…daddy…ew" Madison said.

"Maddie…people kiss…a lot, actually" Brooke giggled, picking up the little girl and hugging her tightly. "Mama's baby…are you having fun?"

"Yes! My room has a TVs!"

"It does?" Lucas asked, pretending to look shocked.

"Yah!" Madison giggled, tugging Lucas pants in indication for him to pick her up. He picked her up and she giggled. "We gets to go skating?"

"Yah, we do…Rockefeller center" Lucas said.

"Uh Broody…one problem" Brooke said, pulling Lucas aside.

"What, baby?"

"I can't ice skate" Brooke confessed, biting her lip. Lucas burst out into laughter. "Lucas, it's not funny!" Brooke said. "All the kids in third grade made fun of me when I couldn't skate at Muriel Sanchez's party"

"Aw Brooke, I'm sorry" Lucas said, trying to contain laughter. "I'll teach you…me and Madison'll teach you how"

"How on earth will Madison teach me…she knows how to ice skate?"

"Yah me and Nathan taught her one day while you were out shopping…she's a natural"

"That girl is good at everything on the planet!"

"That's cause she's mine" Lucas said, grabbing Brooke and pulling her into a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan…its ok" Haley laughed. Nathan had an extremely worried look on his face and was pacing up and down.

"But the doctor…"

"The doctor didn't say I couldn't skate, honey" Haley laughed. "Besides, I LOVE skating"

"Couldn't it hurt the baby?"

"No, it will not hurt the baby, sweetheart…you're so overprotective, it's cute"

"Haley…I just wanna be sure"

"Mommy can skates daddy lets GO!" Anthony whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him. Nathan picked Anthony up and swung him over his shoulder.

"You, my little monster, need to be quiet" Nathan laughed, tickling Anthony. Anthony shrieked with laughter and then regained his breath.

"Daddy, lets go, Maddie and Kitty are waiting!"

"God you are so their older brother…give me and Lucas and Jake a run for our money, huh?" Nathan laughed, taking Haley's manicured hand in his warmly and walking out. He suddenly turned her around and kissed her. Haley giggled.

"Mistletoe" he explained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jenny…Catherine…put on your coats"

"But mommy…" Catherine protested.

"Yah mom…" Jenny said.

"No, Jennifer Elizabeth and Catherine Allison, put on your coats right now!" Peyton said firmly.

"Mama…" they both whined. "It's so dorky!" Jenny complained.

"Jenny, I don't care, I will not have you or Catherine catching pneumonia!"

"Girls, listen to your mother" Jake laughed. Grumbling and complaining, Catherine and Jenny put on their huge brown coats.

"I love them, I do" Peyton laughed. Jake laughed and kissed Peyton.

"Mistletoe" he explained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so what's the plan of action?" Andy asked.

"Well, we were thinking we could go visit the Hershey's store and then go skating at the Rockefeller center" Haley said.

"Sounds good to me" Andy said. "Limos are waiting outside" Everyone nodded and followed him out to the limos. They did what they always did…the girls and kids in one limo and the guys in the other…everyone preferred it that way.

"Ok, cutie pies, are you read to skate?" Haley asked the kids.

"I's gonna be an ice princess!" Madison giggled

"You are, baby?" Brooke asked.

"Yahs! I'm gonna twirly around" Madison said.

"Hey Maddie…can mommy tell you a secret?" Brooke asked. Madison nodded her head and leaned in closer. "Mommy cant ice skate…can you teach me?"

"Yahs! I's gonna be a goods teacher"

"Ok, baby" Brooke laughed, letting Madison climb into her lap. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok? If you don't feel good at any time, come right off the ice, ok?"

"Ok mama" Madison said.

"God you two are like from an after school special" Peyton giggled.

"Hey you told me and Catherine to put on our coats so we wouldn't catch pneumonia!" Jenny laughed.

"Ooh…P. Sawyer, look what you did…you ran one of the typical mom lines…guess we're all getting old" Brooke sighed dramatically.

"Well don't you have a flair for the dramatic, B. Davis…you're older than me"

"By three months!"

"That's still older" Peyton said.

"Hey, I'm older than both of you" Haley butted in.

"You certainly act it too" Brooke said. "Tutor mommy"

"Hey, I'm the oldest of you _ALL_" Karen laughed.

"Good point…I'd be depressed if I was your age" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke"

"No problem, Karen" Brooke giggled.

_Meanwhile in the guys' limo…._

"Dude, what did you get Peyton and Brooke for Christmas?" Nathan asked.

"Well Brooke like always loves something romantic" Lucas said. "So another pink glimmery glittery necklace and she'll be ok" he laughed.

"Dude, I gave Peyton like a pocketbook and some diamond crap…she's not into that whole candlelit dinner thing"

"Oh Brooke's a sucker for that stuff…and I mean I enjoy doing it for her, nothing makes her happier…anything for my girl, right?"

"I haven't done anything for Karen in so long…maybe I should take her out to dinner"

"Ugh…I don't wanna hear about my parents being romantic" Lucas groaned. Andy laughed and Nathan and Jake patted Lucas on the back.

"We're at the Hershey's store, sir" the driver announced.

"Thanks man" Lucas said, climbing out of the limo.

"Daddy we at the Hershey's store!" Madison giggled. "I's love chocolate!"

"That's great…go get what you want" Lucas said, kissing her and putting her down.

"Great…let three children loose in a candy store called Hershey's" Haley said. "Cause THAT wont destroy your teeth"

"Oh come ON tutor wife…tutor mommy-to-be…I have a serious craving for chocolate, you must too, you're the pregnant one!" Brooke giggled, grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her up. "Oh my god P. Sawyer look a giant bottle of Hershey's syrup!"

"Brooke, no, no, no" Peyton ran after Brooke, who was in hot pursuit of the man with the big bottle of Hershey's.

"Hey…" Brooke sidled up to the old, bald man.

"Hello yourself, pretty miss…what can I do for you?" he asked mischievously.

"May I have that huge bottle of Hershey's syrup?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…" Brooke said, putting on her best crying face. "My little baby, her dying wish was to die with a bottle of Hershey's syrup and I promised my girl the biggest bottle out there"

"Oh…I'm sorry, here" the man handed it to her.

"This is empty"

"Of course its empty" the man laughed. "You expected it to be full?"

"Yah!" Brooke said indignantly. He shook his head and took his credit card out of his pocket. Peyton was holding back tears of laughter but grabbing onto the stands to stop herself from bursting into hysterical laughter. Lucas and Madison were sharing a quiet laugh and Brooke looked positively mad.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Do not laugh at me! And Madison Caitlin Scott! Don't laugh at me either!" Brooke said, trying to contain laughter herself.

"Mommy…you're so funny" Madison giggled. Brooke burst out laughing and everyone just laughed for a little while before heading out with their purchases.

"Shall we skate?" Andy said.

"We shall skate" Brooke giggled, tightening her grip around Lucas's arm. When they got to the skate place, and got their skates on, Brooke wouldn't go on the ice.

"Brooke, you have to go!"

"Come on B. Davis…carpe diem! Seize the day, sister!" Haley yelled, spinning around three times on the edge of blade.

"Easy for you to say, Ice Princess!" Brooke said sarcastically. "I've never done this before!"

"I don't care…come on!" Lucas urged, kissing her. "You'll be fine"

"Fine, but if you let go of me for one second, Lucas Scott, you are a very, very divorced man"

"Ok, I wont let go of you" Lucas said reassuringly. "Come on Maddie, grab mommy's other hand"

"Okays!" she said, clomping over to grab Brooke's hand. "Its okays, mommy, you'll be an ice princess soon"

"Thanks baby doll" Brooke giggled, stepping onto the ice. Immediately, she almost fell.

"I got you" Lucas said, picking her back up. Brooke sighed and slid her feet back and forth on the ice.

"Yous okay, mommy, try it a little fasters" Brooke nodded and moved her feet faster. She went falling down and slid lightly across the ice.

"Brooke, you ok?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Don't laugh, Lucas!"

"Sorry baby…you're doing good, come on" he said, picking her up and kissing her. "You're ok…now…lets see…back, and forth. There, you're getting the hang of it!" He cried.

"Yay! I'm skating!" she said, letting go of Lucas and moving slowly.

"Good, Brooke, good!" Brooke moved tenderly back to Lucas and they continued and then got off the ice.

"That was good, you were a natural" Lucas said.

"Oh don't lie"

"No you got it in like 10 minutes"

"Look at Madison, whizzing around" Brooke giggled, pointing at Madison spinning madly on ice.

"That girl is multitalented" Lucas said. "Our child"

"I know…she's so big and smart and soon she'll be going to college" Brooke sighed depressed.

"Don't say that…she's only three!" Lucas chided. Brooke giggled and he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the cold.

"I love you, Lucas" she said softly. He tucked her brunette hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Brooke…more than life itself" he said, kissing her.

Everyone headed back to the hotel where they were staying and went back to their rooms. Brooke and Lucas headed back to their room with a sleeping and exhausted Madison in Lucas's arms. They put her to bed and headed back to the living area.

"Hey Alexis" Matthew said, sitting down on their bed. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yah! Omg Madison is so cute and did you see Brooke?"

"Yah…she was funny" Matthew said, watching Alexis take off her earrings and putting them on the nightstand. "God you are beautiful" he said.

"Thanks…" she giggled.

"I'm so glad we're getting married…there's nothing else I want then to marry you" he said, pushing her back on the bed.

_Over at Brooke and Lucas's…_

"You look beautiful" Lucas told Brooke.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled, casting her eyes down at the carpet. Christmas made both of them feel young again. They shifted down in front of the fireplace and both their skins glowed in the darkness.

"So…what did you get Madison for Christmas?" Lucas asked.

"Oh don't even get me started on the list" she laughed. Lucas kissed her suddenly. "Sorry, you looked so gorgeous laughing, I had to kiss you"

"Broody…" she giggled, turning on the radio. "You're Still The One" came on the radio.

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Brooke looked up shyly from playing with carpet lint. "I guess that song kind of defines us"

"Oh yah…Brooke, I love you more than life, you know that, right? I'm glad you're still the one"

"Yah…me too, Lucas"

**A/N: Ok! Cheesy chapter! Next chapter they're still in NYC! I like didn't know what I was doing with this chapter, I was half asleep lol so bear with me…wedding shower, bachelor party, other crap coming up! Review!**


	23. Christmas and 2006

"Merry Christmas Maddie!" Brooke said, waking a sleeping Madison up.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" Madison giggled, climbing out of bed and jumping into Brooke's arms.

"Hey, look, my princesses" Lucas said, walking in and pulling Brooke into a kiss and tickling Madison.

"Hey yourself, Broody, looking totally fine and SO mine" she giggled, burying her head in Lucas's bare chest. Madison giggled and ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Are we going to church?"

"I don't think so"

"Thank God…not that I don't like church" she said quickly. "Just Madison's restless…"

"Our Madison?"

"Fine, I don't wanna go" Brooke laughed.

"I don't think we are, Bridget"

"Oh really, Landon? What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Oh I was supposed to get you something?" Lucas asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Broody! Just tell me"

"Well, I got you this" he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Brooke giggled.

"That's a good Christmas present" she laughed.

"And you have to wait to find out what else" he said.

"Ooh…you'll love what I got you" she giggled.

"Oh I hope you got yourself some really hot lingerie…that would be the best Christmas present ever" Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed. "Child in hearing distance"

"Good point" he said, kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes. She loved when he just held her.

"Mommy! I's ready" Madison giggled, emerging from the bathroom 20 minutes later.

"Did you take a bath all by yourself?" Brooke asked.

"Yes" she giggled.

"Oh my god you really are growing up, aren't you" Brooke said, running a brush through Madison's long brunette hair.

"I's prettyful today, mommy?"

"Beautiful…are you sure you'll be warm in this?" Brooke asked.

"Uh huh, it's a sweaters"

"Good point…you look gorgeous, how about I blow dry your hair so you don't catch a cold from wet hair?"

"Okays! I wants to look prettyful for Christmas"

"Alright baby" Brooke laughed, taking out her special blow dryer and blow drying Madison's hair. "There baby, all done! You look gorgeous"

Lucas emerged from the shower, towel drying his hair. "Madison, when mommy and me are ready, come for pictures, ok?" he called after the bouncing brunette.

"Okays, daddy!" she called back.

"You look hot" Brooke said, climbing into the shower when they were in the bathroom.

"You look hotter" he said, examining her outline through the steamed up glass shower window.

"Why, thank you, Broody pants" Brooke giggled. Lucas felt his heart jump randomly and he smiled to himself. Brooke still did this to him…after a good 3 years of marriage, and one child later, her presence, her smell, her tinkling laugh and sweet voice still drove him crazy. Brooke emerged from the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and proceeded to get dressed. She was in the middle of blow drying her hair when everyone showed up in their room.

"I'll be right out!" she called in response to Lucas. She emerged wearing a tight turtleneck sweater, low rise jeans, and her hair was straight and pretty.

"You look beautiful" Lucas said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. "Absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks…where's our loving child?" Brooke asked.

"I's right here mommy" Madison bounced up and down on the couch.

"Ok…what's our plan of action?"

"Well…breakfast first, then we can open presents" Karen suggested. "And then have lunch and maybe go out and see the city a little and then have our Christmas dinner"

"Works for me" Brooke said, and everyone nodded.

"Coats, people, coats!" Karen said. "I'm the mother or grandmother of almost half of you in this room, so coats!" Everyone laughed and put on their coats.

"Lexy…I haven't talked to you in forever!" Brooke said, coming up and hugging her.

"I know! Are you having fun?"

"Yah…how are you and Mr. Matthew doing?" Brooke giggled and winked at her.

"We're fine…" Alexis laughed. "Don't get any ideas"

"Should we expect a little Matthew or Alexis soon?" Brooke asked, knowing she was treading on touchy ground.

"No, we're way too young…I mean I'm almost 19, and he's almost 23 and we just wanna get out of school first…thing is, I'm almost done with school, and he's just finishing med school…he skipped a lot of years"

"Yah…I would love a niece soon though"

"Hey, Hales is pregnant!"

"Good point…tutor wife!" Brooke yelled, walking quickly to catch up with Haley. Alexis giggled, and Matthew put his arm around her.

"Can we talk, Alexis?" He asked.

"Yah…"Alexis said suspiciously.

"Well ok I got this job offer, and its really good and high paying…in California"

"Matthew…" Alexis said.

"I know sweetheart, you don't wanna be away from your family, I can easily turn it down…my current job is definitely up to par with the other one"

"I can't ask you to do that" Alexis said, fighting an internal battle.

"Yes, you can, and I will…we're almost married now, Alexis, you get 100 say in all our decisions…so if you feel like you're not ready to move away from your parents, well then, we wont"

"I don't know…can this wait a little?"

"Of course" Matthew said, kissing her. "Lets ignore this for Christmastime…did I mention you look absolutely gorgeous?"

"What Brooke?" Haley laughed as Brooke badgered her.

"Can I be its godmother?"

"Mommy, you're my mommy!" Madison said, alarmed, taking Brooke's hand.

"I'm your mommy, baby, forever and always…I want to be a godmother, like Lexy"

"Ooh…can I be bridesmaid?" she giggled.

"Silly, I'm not getting married, I'm having a baby" Haley laughed.

"Oh…Lexy can I be bridesmaid?"

"Baby, you and Catherine are the flower girls"

"What's I?" Anthony asked.

"The ring bearer, silly!" Alexis laughed.

"What am I?" Lucas pretend whined.

"My date" Brooke giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madness" Brooke giggled as she waited for Andy to be done talking about Christmas.

"Shh…Brooke…this is the every year speech me and Alexis got when we were kids"

"Sucks for you…wait; you left right after Andy married Karen"

"We still got the speech" Lucas said exchanging exasperated looks with Alexis who rolled her eyes and fiddled with her ring.

"So let's make Christmas more than presents" Andy said.

"Presents?" Brooke said brightly.

"Yes, we can open those now" Karen laughed.

"Ok, I'll pass them out" Brooke giggled. She began to make a pile, and the kid's piles closely rivaled Brooke's when everyone was done.

"Jesus we spoil them" Brooke said to Peyton, observing Madison and Catherine with their 5 new Barbies between them, Anthony's NBA basketball, 13 video games, and other numerous things. And they were all expensive. Brooke was sporting a Tiffany's diamond necklace, earrings, and ring. Peyton and Haley were dripping with diamonds and the guys were eagerly examining their new shoes, watches, and designer wallets.

"I love being rich" Peyton giggled.

"Me too! But lets go fake designer purse shopping" Haley giggled.

"Why fake when we could do real?" Brooke asked.

"Because when I was 17, Brooke Scott, I did not don a gown from Versace every evening, and did not carry a Kate Spade with me everywhere, I had to go the fake route"

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "If you insist" she grumbled. "But we better go buy 10 other designer things afterward"

"We will…" Haley laughed.

"We better" Brooke said. "Madison, sweetie…come here!" she called. Madison came running up to Brooke and jumped into her arms. Brooke hugged her tightly. "Baby mommy is going shopping with Haley and Peyton, ok? Be good for daddy, though I know you are anyway, and call mommy if you need anything, ok?" Brooke said. Madison nodded quietly. "Hey cutie what's the matter?" she asked, noticing the silence. Madison shook her head. Brooke picked her up and carried her to the corner of the room. "Hey baby tell me what's wrong, huh?"

"Yous coming back, right?"

"Of course, Maddie, I'll always come back…what is this about?"

"Jenny told me her mommy left forever"

"Aw…sweetheart" Brooke said, her throat constricting. She knew the fear of abandonment only too well. "I will always come back, I'll never ever leave you or daddy…ever" she said soothingly. "I love you both too much, you have to understand that" she said, hugging Madison tightly.

"Ok" Madison nodded.

"I'll be back very soon, Maddie"

"Bye mommy" Madison said, blowing her a kiss. Brooke blew a kiss back and left the room.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"Jenny told her that Nikki left forever and she was worried I wasn't coming back"

"Oh...poor baby!" Peyton said. "Jenny shouldn't have told her"

"I explained to her I'd always come back, and she looked halfway convinced. I'm gonna call Lucas" Brooke said, climbing into the limo. "Hey, Lucas" Brooke explained the story and Lucas promised to watch Madison like a hawk.

"Okay ladies, where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"We're going to Canal Street…" Haley said. "To show Brooke the simple life" Brooke giggled.

"Ok…here's our first shop. You have to ask for the backrooms" Haley instructed. "Quietly, don't announce it"

They walked in and asked quietly for the backroom. A guy led them to the back of the store and discreetly slid open a door that was nearly invisible and they entered.

"So this stuff is real for really cheap?" Brooke asked.

"Yah" Haley explained. "I can't believe you've never done this before"

"Well…" Brooke said. "Rich girl"

"Good point" Haley said, picking out a Burberry and handing it to the Chinese man. They bought a lot of purses and scarves, real and fake, and were finally done shopping when their limo pulled up in front of the Plaza.

"Christmas dinner time!" Brooke giggled.

"Since when does Brooke Davis- I mean Scott- get excited over dinner?"

"Uh…since it's Christmas" Brooke giggled.

"Good point…" Peyton laughed, pressing the button on the elevator. They arrived at their floor and found everyone gathered in Brooke and Lucas's room, ready.

"We're home!" Brooke giggled. Lucas pulled her into an embrace.

"It's a sin that I couldn't see my wife on Christmas day…our special day" Lucas said, kissing her softly. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Brooke replied, wrapping her arms around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love Christmas dinner" Karen sighed. "Reminds me of when Lucas was a baby-"

"Mom!" Lucas reprimanded.

"His first Christmas he was so cute in red and green"

"Mom…"

"Shut up Broody I wanna hear this" Brooke giggled.

"Mom, my wife, my child?" he said, burying his face in his hands.

"Aw baby its ok" Brooke giggled. "I still think you're manly hot"

"Thanks, Brooke" Lucas laughed.

"Mommy I's done" Madison said.

"Me too" Catherine and Anthony nodded. Everyone knew they wanted to play with their presents.

"Ok you're excused, are you sure you're done?" Brooke asked.

"Uh huh" three excited faces nodded.

"Ok…go" Brooke laughed.

"So who's excited about New Years?" Brooke asked.

"Uh…me?" Haley giggled. "I can't wait to see the crystal ball drop!"

"Same here" Brooke giggled. "I've only watched it on TV"

"Really? I've seen it actually drop before but only once…the kids are really gonna love it" Peyton said.

"Yah...ok we should go" Haley said. "We're tired…Merry Christmas" Haley said to everyone, as her, Nathan, and Anthony left. Jake, Peyton, Catherine, Jenny, Karen, Andy, Alexis, and Matthew all left soon after.

"This Christmas has been magical, Lucas…thank you" Brooke murmured, putting her hands on Lucas's chest.

"No problem, Brooke…anything for the love of my life" he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered, her heart jumping up into her throat.

"What?" he laughed.

"You know it drives me nuts when you kiss my hair"

"That's why I do it"

"Lucas…" she said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and they pulled apart after a few moments. Lucas stared into her eyes and she looked back, her gaze meeting his dead on.

"You know I couldn't live without you, right?" he said.

"Yah…I couldn't live without you either" Brooke laughed. Lucas caught her smile and felt his heart plummet.

"Damn it Brooke you make me feel like its the first time we kissed every time…I can't think straight when I'm around you"

"Well that's a good thing, now isn't it?" she giggled, silently agreeing with the statement he had just voiced.

"You are just too damn beautiful" he said, interlacing his fingers with hers. "And smart and gorgeous and sweet and-" Brooke silenced him with a kiss. "Madison asleep?" he asked.

"Oh yah" Brooke said, running her fingers through his hair. "Sound asleep"

"That's a good thing" he said, kissing her hair softly.

"Merry Christmas Lucas"

"Merry Christmas Brooke"

Everyone stayed for New Years Eve and watched the ball drop. They welcomed 2006 with a party and lots of hugs and confetti and streamers. Brooke and Lucas had the times of their lives, as did everyone else. For once, it was nice to get away from Tree Hill and vacation to New York City. Everyone needed the break. Needless to say, it was a spectacular way to usher in a new year for Brooke and Lucas, with their friends and family by their side.

**A/N: Ah! Only two more chapters…I'm gonna get all teary, I love this story _so_ much! It's like my solace when I'm bored or stressed or anything! Ah! Lol…anyway, um about the sequel. I'm still sleeping on that…because a) updates would be MUCH less frequent and b) I have like no other storyline, but I can create it…we'll see…I'll let you guys know. Review! I love those! **


	24. Bridal Showers and Bachelor Parties

**Ok guys…the verdict on the sequel is yes, I will do one! Yay! I'm excited. Now I have all honors high school classes this coming school year, and I will be _swamped_ with work…my best bet would be a couple updates a week…but for the first few weeks of school when the workload is light, I will write like mad! I'm so excited; you guys are so sweet for wanting one lol! ;-) It made me SO happy to see the support! **

A beautiful January day greeted Brooke Scott as she bounced out of her bed, rustling Lucas a little. She bounded down the hallway and into Madison's room, opening the blinds and kissing the little girl good morning. She was in an unusually happy mood, because today was Alexis's bridal shower, and she was immensely excited.

"Madison! Wake up cutie pie mama has a LOT to do and I need your help" Brooke chirped, shaking Madison lightly. Madison rolled over and yawned, opening her eyes slowly and smiling at Brooke.

"Mommy I's still sleepy"

"So am I" Brooke lied. In fact, she'd never been better rested in her life. "But we have stuff to do! I need you to go grab a pop tart for breakfast and take a shower and get ready" she instructed.

"Ok mommy" Madison yawned, not quite awake.

"Thank you princess, you're so helpful" Brooke said. Walking into the kitchen, she had a sudden urge to eat fish so she warmed fish sticks while she hummed softly to herself. The house was gleaming and clean, and the tables were set up in the dining hall. Everyone was coming in 45 minutes, and she wasn't even dressed yet. She quickly ate her fish sticks and walked into their room, where Lucas was snoring.

"Lucas Scott, get your ass up off of the bed and help me with the tables" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke…mm" he rolled over in bed.

"Lucas!" Brooke said, smacking him on the butt. "Move it!"

"Fine, fine…shower together?" he mumbled.

"Oh yah" Brooke said, stripping down. They took a quick shower and were dressed within 30 minutes.

"Ok, so what do I have to move?" Lucas whined.

"A lot of tables" Brooke giggled.

"Didn't we hire people for this?"

"To construct them…we're just redoing the layout"

"Oh my god Brooke…" Lucas laughed. "I'm going to have to move 20 tables around until you deem the layout perfect?"

"Uh huh"

"Brooke…sweetheart…" Lucas groaned.

"Lucas, don't sweetheart me…Nathan and Jake should be here soon to help out" Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and eyed the huge dining hall. The tables were the best quality, with gold and silver fabric hanging off of them. There were fresh cut flowers lined up on the side for the tables when they were done rearranging.

"Brooke, this looks gorgeous the way it is…did you do it? You should be an interior designer for like celebrities" Lucas took a shot into the dark, hoping that she would let him off.

"Aw, Broody, you think so? How about we wait till Haley and Peyton are here to do anything?" Brooke said, smiling. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want my baby sister getting married…me and Nathan have some serious qualms about that"

"But are you glad it's Matthew? Do you like him?" Brooke asked. "Because I do, I think he's a good guy"

"I guess…he's not bad by any means, but I like him as much as I could like a guy marrying Alexis"

"Yah…aw don't be sad, Lucas, she had to grow up sometime, right?" Brooke said, stroking his face soothingly. She didn't even wanna think about what would happen when Madison announced she was getting married.

"But she's only 19!" Lucas protested.

"I know…and Haley and Nathan were 17, we've been dating since we were 16, same with Jake and Peyton…and Matthew's really good…he'll treat her right"

"I'm gonna keep an eye on that man" Lucas grumbled. "If he mistreats her-"

"He wont, don't worry" Brooke laughed.

"Madison's not getting married"

"You're so cute, Broody" Brooke giggled, kissing him. "She's in love…she had to get married eventually"

"But at 19?"

"She's SO mature, Lucas…she's in her senior year of college, she's that intelligent…if it's anyone who should get married at 19, its her"

"I know…" Lucas grumbled. The door bell rang, and Haley, Peyton, and crew arrived. Alexis was coming later, with Karen.

"Sorry we're late…I had to spend a good 30 minutes dissuading Nathan from denouncing the marriage…he's feeling a tad overprotective" Haley giggled. "It's kinda cute, actually"

"Same with Lucas…I wonder what Andy's like"

"Oh, let's not go there" Peyton shuddered.

"Ok boys…our boy toys" Brooke said, biting her lip, in an attempt to look sexy. "We need you to move tables"

They spent the next hour instructing the boys on how and where to move the tables. There was a lot of shouting, laughing, and clanking, and after an hour of hard work, the tables were set right, with all three men panting and sweating.

"Why don't you cool off and take a dip in the pool?" Brooke suggested.

"Brooke, in January?"

"Well…then go stand outside for a little while and then you'll freeze" Brooke giggled. "We girls must now decorate the tables" Brooke giggled. The guys breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the living room to watch TV.

"Ok, so we can put the roses on the table, and sprinkle it with the little confetti things and we should be ready" Brooke instructed.

"Can you believe Alexis is getting married? I remember when she was 5" Haley said.

"Yah…Nathan and Lucas aren't taking it too well" Brooke said. "Poor guys…she means a lot to everyone, she's been such a blessing to everyone. And she was calm through the Dan thing and through the Anthony thing and through Madison's crisis…she's literally the glue that holds us all together"

"I'm gonna miss her if Matthew decides on California" Peyton sighed.

"I know…that's killing Lucas too…he has some crazy notion that he's gonna not treat Alexis right" Brooke said.

"Same with Nathan! I tried to explain to him that we've known Matthew for a long time now, and she talks a lot about him to us especially…they'll be great"

"No babies for a while though" Brooke said. "Alexis wants to wait"

"Yah…if Alexis got pregnant, too, I think Nathan might spontaneously combust" Haley giggled, adjusting one of the vases and sighing. "Ok, finished" the girls stood back and admired their handiwork. Martha was baking the cake in their gourmet kitchen at the other end of the house, and things were being cooked right and left at Karen's café. Brooke had vowed to give her sister in law, her "baby sister" as she liked to call her, the best bridal shower she had ever had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not liking this whole Alexis getting married thing" Nathan sighed.

"I know dude…but she's so happy and the girls are so excited…" Lucas said, leaning back against the couch. "As long as that Matthew guy treats her right"

"He will…I know we don't like him, but he's gone along with every stupid thing our family's done, and he seems really good…plus he's got a good job that's very high paying, so at least he can support her well" Nathan analyzed.

"So are you going to the bachelor party?" Lucas asked.

"Yah, we're invited, right? But if there's strippers, I'm gone…Haley would blow ten fuses"

"Same with Brooke…I'd rather see my wife than a random girl"

"Yah…where are our children?" Jake asked.

"I don't know…Madison! Catherine! Jenny! Anthony!" Lucas called. Four children came sliding in.

"What are you guys doing?" Nathan asked.

"I's and kitty and Jenny are playing dolls and Anthony's playing basketball"

"That's my boy!" Nathan high fived Anthony and then tickled him. Anthony giggled and climbed into Nathan's lap.

"Daddy's I made a free throw!"

"You did?"

"Yahs! It was good, wasn't it Jenny?"

"He's a natural, Uncle Nate" Jenny laughed. "He tried to teach me, but I can't play basketball for my life"

Jake sighed dramatically. "I'm a man who's had the testosterone painfully eliminated from him by three girls in my house spraying perfume, dancing in dresses, and putting on makeup. But I love them anyway" Jake winked at Jenny.

"You better Dad" she laughed.

"Hey, I have two girls in the house, both of which far surpass your girls' girliness" Lucas pointed out.

"I have me and my boy!" Nathan said high fiving Anthony.

"I's daddy's princess" Madison said, climbing into Lucas's lap.

"That you are baby" Lucas said, hugging her little frame close to him. "My one and only"

"I thoughts mommy was your princess too" Madison said confused.

"Mommy's my queen" Lucas laughed.

"Oh! I your princess daddy?" Catherine asked.

"Of course kitty" Jake laughed. "And Jenny's my first" Jenny giggled and played with her hair. She was now a tall, beautiful 13 year old with a gorgeous smile and twinkling hazel eyes. Being the oldest, she knew everything that went on with everyone, and was a very clever girl indeed. But she also had a heart of gold, with a soft spot for Madison, her sister, and Anthony.

"I's a ninja turtle" Anthony informed them.

"No, dude, you're a basketball star"

"Ninja turtle daddy!"

"Basketball star"

"Turtle"

"Fine…be a turtle" Nathan laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alexis is almost here!" Brooke announced to the vast sea of feminine faces. All of Alexis's friends, Brooke's friends, Karen's friends, relatives, aunts, cousins…everyone was there to celebrate with Alexis. Everyone nodded, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the bride to be. Finally Alexis walked in and was greeted by "congratulations", "you look _beautiful"_, and "who's the lucky guy?".

"Ok, we're gonna play a little game called 'Who got married first' in this room, ok? Everyone, on a piece of paper, write down the year you got married and then call it out, ok?"

"1988"

"1990"

"1979"

"1955"

1955 ended up winning. "Who was 1955?" Alexis asked.

"Great Aunt Myrtle" Karen whispered.

"How typical" Brooke snorted. Haley and Peyton giggled and they played a lot of other games with the guests, such as 'Who has the most kids and grandkids combined?' Great Aunt Myrtle won that one as well.

"Great Aunt Myrtle must have been busy…7 children, 21 grandchildren" Alexis commented

"Jesus Christ!" Brooke said. "Good thing I only have one daughter" she giggled.

"I know!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think the girls are doing?"

"I dunno"

"I want mommy" Anthony whined.

"Baby, mama's at the bridal shower" Nathan said.

"But where are Maddie and Kitty and Jenny?"

"At the shower…" Nathan said, wincing.

"I wanna go" Anthony said.

"It's for girls only…don't you wanna hang with the dudes?"

"Yah!" Anthony giggled. "We watch basketball?"

"Yah" Nathan said. Lucas gave him an impressed look. Nathan shrugged "Crisis averted" he laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Brooke…it's beautiful" Alexis cooed over the vase that Brooke had given to her as a wedding present.

"I know…it's your favorite color, yellow!" Brooke giggled.

"Thank you" Alexis said, hugging Brooke.

"I helped mommy pick it!" Madison informed the crowd.

"You did? Thank you bumblebee" Alexis laughed, blowing Madison a kiss.

"And mom…the china set? So practical!" Alexis giggled, hugging her mother.

"Ok, well thanks for coming everyone" Karen said. "We're so excited about her wedding and we can't wait to see you guys at the wedding." Everyone slowly filtered out, and soon, Alexis, Karen, Peyton, Catherine, Jenny, and Haley left. Lucas came home about 20 minutes later.

"I missed you all day…" he murmured.

"I missed you too…how was bonding with the guys?"

"We watched basketball"

"I figured" Brooke laughed.

"Where's Madison?" he asked. "I missed princess Jr."

"In her room, pretending to get married"

"What? No! She can't even think about it…not when she's 3, at least! 30 might be a better age!"

"Lucas…calm down, every 3 year old dreams of getting married…I did"

"Who did you wanna get married to?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"No one in particular, I just really wanted to get married when I was 3"

"So it's normal?" Lucas asked.

"Yes…and Lucas, do you think we're going to let our 3 year old get married?" Brooke laughed at the absurdity of her statement.

"Sorry…overprotective father here…in light of Alexis's wedding, I've decided that Madison is never crushing, dating, or getting married"

"What about our grandkids?"

"Oh, who needs grandkids?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled at him and he felt his heart plummet to the ground. All this wedding stuff made him remember when he and Brooke were first dating in high school.

"Broody…you're so cute" Brooke said, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her hair, just like she loved it, and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you Brooke…all this wedding stuff reminds me of us when we got married…and it reminded me of how much I love you"

Brooke smiled, her eyes twinkling like they did whenever she was happy. Lucas sucked in his breath, seeing her eyes shining and her face glowing from the fluorescent lights.

"I love you too, Lucas" she whispered, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Finally, after an entire day, which was pretty long for Brooke and Lucas to be apart, he could finally hold his wife in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't have too much fun at Matthew's bachelor party tonight" Brooke giggled the next morning while Lucas made them breakfast.

"Yahs, daddy!" Madison chirped.

"Madison, do you even know what a bachelor party IS?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"No, but I want more syrup on my panky cakes"

"Panky cakes? Pancakes honey?" Brooke laughed. "And your 'panky cakes' are drowning in syrup as it is"

"But it'll vaporate" Madison explained importantly.

"Baby, syrup doesn't evaporate" Brooke laughed, exchanging an amused look with Lucas.

"Yes it does! It'll fly off and make a syrupy cloud" Madison said. "And then it'll rain syrup!"

"Looks like Jenny's teaching the girls what she learned in Science class" Brooke laughed.

"When it gonna rain syrup?"

"Its not gonna rain syrup, princess" Lucas said, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Oh" Madison said, looking disappointed.

"Maddie, are you gonna help mommy pick out her clothes?" Brooke asked.

"Yahs! You has to looks hot so daddy doesn't have fun at Mattie's" Madison said matter of factly. Brooke and Lucas simultaneously burst out laughing. Brooke kissed a confused Madison.

"You are such a cute little thing, you know that, right?"

"I's hot"

"That too…come on ho…we have to get dressed" Brooke said, taking Madison's hand and walking to their room.

"Ok, Maddie, make mommy look hot" Brooke said, unleashing Madison in her closet. Madison immediately picked out a short khaki skirt and a maroon cashmere sweater.

"Madison Caitlin Scott, you are BRILLIANT! I would never have thought to combine this!" Brooke shrieked, kissing Madison. "You are definitely my fashion designer daughter!" Brooke got dressed quickly.

"Ooh…I really DON'T wanna go to Matthew's bachelor party" Lucas said, seeing Brooke emerge from the room.

"Madison picked this out-she's BRILLIANT" Brooke giggled. "And that's my brilliance in action, not yours"

"Fine, I'll give you that one…she made you like hot as hell" Lucas said, kissing Brooke's hair softly. "You look beautiful, though"

"Thanks hubby" Brooke giggled.

"I's look beautiful like mommy, daddy?" Madison asked, overhearing Lucas and Brooke.

"Yes, as always princess" Lucas laughed. "I have the two most beautiful girls in the world in my house" Lucas said, picking Madison up and kissing her. That made her giggle and then put her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"We're here!" Peyton and Haley chorused through the mansion.

"Already? Jesus you guys like live here" Brooke giggled. "But we love you anyway, right Lucas?"

"I don't know about that…" Lucas said jokingly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley said, smacking him on the arm.

"What did we say about the middle name?" Lucas whined.

"That I will use it to my advantage whenever I want" Haley giggled, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey…from now on, my middle name is Bob" Lucas proclaimed, half seriously.

"And from now on, you are a very divorced man" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas softly.

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed, closing his eyes for a second when she kissed him. "You couldn't divorce me if you tried"

"BROODY! I am NOT like that!" Brooke shrieked. "But I'd miss your hot body every ni-"

"Brooke!" Haley and Peyton said, gagging.

"Fine…where are your boy toys?" she asked giggling.

"Taking advantage of Lucas's basketball court" Peyton said snappishly. "If it wasn't for the fact that Jake brings in 30 million dollars a year, I would not let him play basketball, he's so absorbed in it"

"I know…Broody pants over here looks sexy as hell playing basketball" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke…" they groaned.

"Daddy's I's want a pony"

"Madison, baby, we have been at this for 2 years now…no pony" Lucas laughed.

"But I's love ponies" Madison said, making a sad face.

"I know, honey, but where would we keep it? And what would we do with it, you can't ride it honey" He said. "I'll buy you a pretend pony"

"Okays" she giggled, standing on her tiptoes and hugging Lucas. He picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder. "Daddy!" she shrieked, giggling. "You're ruining my hair"

"Brooke you corrupted my baby girl"

"I know" Brooke flashed Lucas a cheesy grin and kissed him.

"Alright ladies you have your fun, I'm gonna go to Matthew's and drag your husbands with me so I'll see you guys tonight…we're gonna hit the Rivercourt before we go" Lucas informed them.

"Ok, bye baby" Brooke said, hugging him. He pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"I love you, don't forget that, ok?"

"Never…same to you"

"Bye Maddie love you"

"Love you too daddy"

Lucas left with after giving Peyton and Haley a quick hug.

"SO what are we gonna do?"

"Wait for Deb, Karen, and Alexis to show up and wonder what the hell the guys are doing"

"If Nathan even touches a stripper-" Haley said.

"Haley, the man is crazy for you" Peyton reassured. "He said no one could ever compare to you, you should believe that"

"Well…the strippers have nice bodies"

"Yes but they're not you, are they?" Peyton asked. "And who did he marry?"

"Me" she said timidly.

"Yah" Peyton said, flipping through Brooke's Vogue.

"So what do you think the guys are gonna do?" Brooke asked.

"Beer, football, strippers…right up their alley" Peyton giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9 at night, and the bachelor party invitees were strolling into Matthew's posh penthouse.

"So dude, strippers?" Tim asked.

"Yah…because you insisted dumb ass" Matthew grumbled. "Alexis wasn't too keen on it"

"Do, why do you listen to her?" Tim asked.

"Because she is my FIANCÉE, Dim!" Matthew said. "I have to respect her opinions and wishes"

"Shut up Dim" Lucas snapped impatiently. "Don't be annoying"

"Fine, dudes, just being congenial"

"OOH big word where did you learn THAT?" Nathan mocked.

"Dude, Miss Congeniality was HOT" Tim said. Nathan and Lucas shook their heads and sat down on the couch. They weren't looking forward to an evening of women parading around when all they really wanted to do was get home to their wives and children and sleep. Food was passed around every which way and beers were being downed here and there.

"Dude…I just wanna go home to Anthony and Haley"

"Same here…I miss my teddy bear" Lucas said. "And Brooke…but he's our future brother in law, we have to stay"

After 3 hours of strippers, beer, chicken wings, and headaches, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan happily returned home to their wives. Lucas found Brooke curled up on the couch with Madison in her arms, both sound asleep. Lucas took a throw and put it gently over his girls. Kissing both of them goodnight, he crept silently to the bedroom. He saw his two favorite pictures: one of Brooke at the beach in the moonlight, the wind blowing her hair back beautifully, and one of Madison when she was a baby sitting up in the grass staring off into the distance with her huge teddy bear next to her. Needless to say, Lucas fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. About the sequel, I am writing one! Yay! But it is important to know that updates will be MUCH less frequent and I'll hardly have any time. Hardly…so I'll be much less reliable updater but I will make this like my after school extracurricular so I'll try to be responsible about this, because after all I did make a commitment. I have a lot of general stuff planned out for the sequel, but you guys can tell me what you want to see happening. Me being me, the sequel will be centered around Brooke and Lucas and the kids for sure, like Madison, Catherine, Anthony, if Alexis ends up with children, that type of thing…so it's a Brucas fic for sure…Haley and Nathan and Peyton and Jake will be less prominent in this fic…sorry! Lol…so yah review! The sequel will be called "Till Death Do Us Part", but I will tell you in the description that it's a sequel to this one if the title changes…ok enough ranting- REVIEW! Thanks for your support, its what made me wanna do the sequel…so many regular reviewers who offered constructive advice, praise, and ideas…could NOT have done it without you, and I mean it! Thanks! **


	25. The Wedding

**Omg…the last chapter! I will get all teary on you, because this fic was my first and my baby and I got a phenomenal response to it. Thank you for sticking with me for all those horrific chapters and feeble attempts at drama and romance…I couldn't have done it without you guys! This summer, this story was entertainment when I was bored, and sometimes a cause of stress, but it definitely kept me occupied, and I never would have continued it if I hadn't gotten such a sweet response…to everyone, thank you SO much for sticking with me and reading and reviewing and believing even when the story sucked…thanks SO much! Its cause of that I'm writing the sequel…speaking of, I'm psyched for the sequel and I absolutely LOVE writing these stories…I'm addicted…so thank you so much! "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?" by Rod Stewart…I think lol. And "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain.**

February 25th could not have come faster for Alexis Hardgrove…soon to be Alexis McNally. February 25th couldn't have come faster for her older brothers, Nathan and Lucas, for her parents, for her friends…Alexis was getting married to the love of her life, Matthew Christopher McNally.

Brooke rolled over and straight into Lucas's arms. He wrapped them tighter around her, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the alarm set for 7:30 go off.

"Lucas…why 7:30?" Brooke grumbled.

"Because the wedding's at 10" Lucas said, getting up and grabbing his robe. Brooke admired her husband shirtless for a second and then grabbed her robe herself.

"Stay in those pajamas…" Lucas yawned. "You look sexy"

"Thanks…because that's EXACTLY what I look like at 7:30 in the morning"

"You DO look sexy" Lucas yawned, grabbing the warm cup of coffee that Martha made sure to have next to him every morning appreciatively. "Martha rocks"

"She does" Brooke said, sipping her energy drink.

"Mama…" Madison cried, walking into their room.

"What's up baby girl?" Brooke asked.

"Stupid whore alarm woke me up"

"Its ok honey, we need to get ready anyway"

"We do?"

"Yah…Alexis is getting married today!"

"And then she's going to California?" Madison asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Aw baby…yah" Brooke said, taking little Madison into her arms. Sometimes she forgot how little Madison was and how she didn't know what was going on a lot of the times.

"I don't want Lexy to go all the way to California" Madison sobbed. "I's gonna miss her" Brooke felt her heart break into pieces as she rocked Madison gently in her arms and Lucas stroked her hair.

"Hey baby we're gonna miss her too" Lucas said. "But she'll visit, and we love her and we'll miss her but she'll always be a part of our lives"

"Stupid Mattie" Madison cried. "He moves Lexy" she said. Brooke and Lucas didn't know how to respond to that, because it was true.

"Ok baby will you wipe your tears for mama? You have to look gorgeous for the wedding"

"I don't want Lexy to get married"

"Baby…you love your pretty dress and your beautiful hair pins…please, for mama?"

"For mommy only" Madison sniffed, snuggling up to Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around her baby girl and rocked her back and forth. She knew Madison was upset and heartbroken at Alexis leaving. Alexis had been a big sister, a guiding force, a best friend. She supposed they were all upset.

"Baby I'll take you to visit her every month" Lucas promised.

"Ok" Madison sniffed, and Lucas squeezed her hand. "We love you, ok?"

"Ok" she said, walking sadly to her room.

"I'm worried about her this is killing her" Brooke sighed, tears filling her own hazel eyes. She didn't want Alexis to leave. She didn't wanna lose her "baby sister", neither did Lucas or Nathan, and Madison was having a hard time. It was the painful choice Alexis had to make, now that she was married. Brooke took a shower and blow dried her hair and then Brooke's stylist showed up to curl her hair into locks and curl Madison's hair as well.

"Brooke" Lucas said his breath catching. "You look beautiful" he said, kissing her hair softly. "Absolutely breathtaking, I can't think straight"

"Thank you Lucas that's really sweet" Brooke said shyly.

"You look amazing…no one could ever compare to you" Brooke smiled and her eyes twinkled in the light and Lucas thought he was gonna go crazy. Brooke swept a piece of hair behind her hair and looked down. She felt like a teenager again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis shuddered nervously as her designer made sure the dress fit snugly in all the right places. Today was the day she was getting married to Matthew McNally, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Mommy" Alexis said. Karen lifted her tired eyes to Alexis and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you so much"

Karen got up to give Alexis a hug, and the designer backed away respectfully. "Alexis, my baby, I want you to know that you will always be welcome home, this is your home forever and for always. We love you and we'll miss you SO much…your dad and I…the day you were adopted…we loved you from the moment we saw and we'll love you forever" Karen said, her tears falling quickly.

"Ok, I'm gonna ruin my makeup" Alexis sniffed. "But I love you and daddy so much" she said. Andy walked in right then and seeing Alexis, looked like he was gonna burst into tears.

"My baby girl…look at how big she is" he sniffed, hugging her. Alexis hugged him back and had to stem the flow of tears. "You look beautiful…and before I ruin myself and start crying, I'm gonna go" he said, leaving.

Alexis wiped her eyes gingerly. She was thrilled she was getting married, she was. But she was gonna miss Tree Hill, her beautiful home, and her loving family and friends so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ashton, could you drive faster" Brooke said, bouncing impatiently on her leather seat. Lucas pulled her down and kissed her.

"Baby, we'll run into something"

"I don't want be late!"

"The wedding's at 10, its 8:45 right now…we'll be early" Lucas laughed.

"Daddy do I look prettyful?"

"Gorgeous, princess!" Lucas laughed, kissing her.

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Do I's look gorgeous like mommy?"

"Aw baby you think I look gorgeous?" Brooke asked, her heart melting.

"Yahs, mommy, you look gorgeous all the times!" Madison said. "I's gonna look like you when I'm older"

"You are such a sweetheart" Brooke said, kissing her little girl. Madison giggled and leaned her head on Lucas shoulder. He smiled at Brooke and they exchanged glances.

"We are here, Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Ashton announced. Brooke didn't even bother to correct him and climbed out quickly. She and Madison ran to the room where everyone was getting Alexis ready.

"Omg Lexy you look BEAUTIFUL!" Brooke shrieked, hugging her. Alexis nodded and kissed Madison, who looked thrilled to see Alexis but obviously upset that Alexis was leaving in a week.

"Ok, the ceremony is in an hour" Karen announced, adjusting Alexis's veil. Brooke touched up her own makeup and Alexis's.

"Hey Aunt Brooke?"

"Jenny! Hi!" Brooke said hugging her godchild.

"Will you do my makeup? Mom said that she would do it, but she sucks at it" Jenny giggled when Peyton stuck her tongue out at Jenny. "And Aunt Haley sucks too" Haley rolled her eyes but a smile danced on her lips.

"And you came to me? Peyton, I knew this girl was smart" Brooke giggled. "Of course I will- now the key to good makeup and blending is that you have to make it look like you're barely wearing any, especially at your age" Brooke explained, blending some foundation. "And light shades are perfect for you- no outlandish colors" Brooke said, rubbing in light maroon eye shadow and putting a thin layer of eyeliner on her eyes. When she showed Jenny how she looked in the mirror, a wide smile spread across the young girl's face.

"Aunt Brooke, you should be a makeup artist" Jenny said, admiring herself. "You need to teach me how to do that" she laughed.

"I will" Brooke laughed. "You look awesome now" she laughed.

"Mommy can you does my makeup?"

"Baby all you're allowed to wear lip gloss- that's it" Brooke laughed.

"I wanna be thirteen" Madison whined.

"In ten years, honey" Brooke laughed. "Go get your flowers, the ceremony's starting in 20 minutes" Madison and Catherine got their flower baskets and Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jenny, the bridesmaids, took their places at the altar as the music played. Donned in a Vera Wang gown, Lucas thought Brooke looked stunning.

First the flower girls came down the aisle, doing a phenomenal job for a couple of 3 and 4 year olds. After taking their respectful places, Alexis, walked by Andy, came down the aisle.

She took her place at the altar and the priest began speaking.

"We are all here to join this man, Matthew McNally, and Alexis Hardgrove, in holy matrimony. Any objections?" the priest asked. No one spoke. "Ok, repeat after me…"

"I, Matthew Christopher McNally, do take tee, Alexis Elizabeth Hardgrove"

"I, Alexis Elizabeth Hardgrove, do take thee, Matthew Christopher McNally"

"As my lawfully wedded wife"

"As my lawfully wedded husband"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

"Congratulations, you are now man and wife…you may kiss the bride" Matthew leaned in to kiss Alexis, and camera flashes went off everywhere. Lucas got a perfect snapshot that he was planning on framing and giving to Alexis. Everyone clapped and Karen, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley lost it completely. After the cake was cut, the party out on the lawn was held.

Brooke sat on the table with Lucas, talking and laughing. The wedding strongly reminded them of their own.

"So that was beautiful…flowers, roses, doves…it was gorgeous" Brooke sighed.

"You look amazing"

"Thanks you too" Brooke giggled, scanning the crowd for Madison who was eating watermelon with Jenny and laughing. "Lucas I have to tell you something" she said.

"What?" Lucas asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh! Brooke!" Lucas said, kissing her. "When did you find out?"

"Last night, while you were at the party"

"Brooke why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm thrilled!" Lucas said, kissing her again.

"I wanted to surprise you" Brooke smiled. "I'm like one month along"

"Wow…are we ready to do this again?"

"Definitely" Brooke smiled. "And this one has to be a boy"

"Of course…Lucas Jr." Lucas laughed. Before Brooke could say anything, the DJ spoke.

"The bride would like share a dance with her father" the DJ announced. Andy smiled and took Alexis's hand. The band struck up "Have I told you Lately That I Love You?"

"Hey Maddie wanna dance?" Lucas asked his daughter. She giggled and he picked her up and took her out to the dance floor. Brooke watched, her heart melting as she saw Lucas swing Madison around and kiss her. Madison giggled and twirled under Lucas's arm.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. _

"Maddie, you did such a good job out there"

"Really? I's a good flower girl?"

"The best" Lucas laughed, twirling his little girl under his arm. She giggled and twirled again on her tiptoes.

"I's get married soon?"

"Ask me that in 20 years, ok?" Lucas laughed.

"Okay" Madison giggled and Lucas picked her up and swung her around.

_Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you? _

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, _

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

The song ended and Lucas kissed Madison before letting her run off to play.

"That was so cute, Broody!" Brooke gushed when he came. He laughed and kissed her.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke and Lucas's song played.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course" Brooke said, letting Lucas take her hand.

_Looks like we made it _

_Look how far we've come my baby _

_We mighta took the long way _

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on _

_We're still together, still going strong_

"I know I've said this a million times, Brooke, but you look beautiful" Brooke smiled shyly. She loved being told that.

"Our song!" she said.

"Its so much like our life…Brooke, when I first met you, you scared the hell out of me…us, our relationship scared the hell out of me…but now look at us. So many people doubted us…but we made it" Lucas said. Brooke felt her eyes well up with tears. "And you are THE most amazing woman on the planet. You're beautiful, strong, smart, patient, loving, you gave me our beautiful daughter and soon another baby and I love you so much" Lucas sighed. "High school was interesting, then the years after that, us knowing that we were supposed to be together but not getting together…and then finally getting together and having Madison…I never doubted our relationship, if anything, I basked in its strength. And now look…almost 5 years after our marriage, and one child later…we're still going strong…I love you SO much. When I'm around you, still, I cant think straight and I'd never be able to live without you." he said, leaning down to kiss her hair.

"Lucas" Brooke laughed, wiping tears. "Don't make me cry" she said, attempting to laugh again.

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one I run to _

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

"Our relationship is interesting…but we love each other, that's all that matters. And my heart jumps and beats whenever I'm around you, and I've known you for a good 20 years now" she said. "I'm madly in love with you…and truth be told, I couldn't live without you either". Those simple words spoke louder than any other to Lucas, and he leaned in to kiss her.

_I'm so glad we made it _

_Look how far we've come my baby_

"I love you Brooke" Lucas said. "I'll love you forever…and I will never let you go"

**A/N: The end! I cried! I'm such a dork…sequel! I am VERY excited for it…hope you guys like the chapter, I wanted to keep things short and sweet…and everything will be explained in the sequel, like how many years later, blah…so yah…review! And then I get to post a new story…aw. I LOVE this story…ok before I start balling…thank you guys SO much…couldn't have done this without you…! **


End file.
